Vengeance
by parys
Summary: Bella vit une nuit qui changera sa vie.Des années plus tard, elle croise l'un de ses agresseurs et prend conscience de son besoin d'assouvir sa vengeance, mais en découvrant que ses agresseurs sont les loups, la tâche se révélera plus compliqué que prévu
1. Note

Note:

On m'a demandé une fic avec Eleazar, j'ai donc utilisé un début d'histoire qui n'avait à la base rien à voir avec une fiction Twilight.

Pour essayer de répondre d'avantage à la demande, j'ai encore modifié la fiction, coup de pied aux fesses de Debby pour retrouver notre bonne vieille Bella, les agresseurs sont également différents, vous comprendrez rapidement en quoi.

En espérant que cela vous plaira...

Votre bien dévoué,


	2. Chapter 1

« Pardonne moi »avait-il supplié.

Je relevais mon visage en me figeant devant lui affichant l'expression la plus dédaigneuse qu'il me fut possible, je reniflai, la haine me prenant à la gorge. Pourtant, à cet instant, je fus incapable de me mouvoir. Lentement, mais surement, je relevai le regard sur lui, passant de la pointe de ses chaussures de luxe, certainement Italienne, en glissant mes iris doucement sur son pantalon de toile gris qui aurait pu à lui seul me permettre de me nourrir plusieurs semaines. Enfin, je remontai sur ce polo de grande marque qui quant à lui, aurait certaines pu payer bon nombres de mes factures. J'arrêtai la course de mes iris sur son visage et là, je me figeai vraiment. Comment un monstre pouvait-il être aussi beau? Est-ce là la beauté du diable? Cela aurait certainement adoucie certaine femme, mais pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'avais trop de respect pour moi pour en faire parti. Je n'étais pas femme à m'émouvoir et perdre pied devant la beauté d'un homme, pas au point d'en oublier l'immonde personnage qu'il était. Jamais, je ne pourrais oublier ce qu'il m'avait fait avec ses amis


	3. Chapter 2

« Je ne faisais que marcher », je me souviens m'être répété cela à plusieurs reprises. Oui, je n'avais fait que marcher, à priori, rien de mal. Alors pourquoi? Certains pensent que les femmes peuvent provoquer ce genre de comportement, par une simple tenue, je pouffai à cette idée, voir une femme à moitié nu à la plage ou dans la rue, quelle était la réelle différence? Le regard est le même, par ailleurs, ce jour là, je n'étais affublé que d'un jean, d'un pull et un long manteau, les soirées étaient particulièrement froides. Rien de très excitant donc, rien de vraiment tentant.

Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi, vite, j'avais froid et je voulais aller me coucher. Je rentrer de chez l'une de mes amis qui m'avait gentiment proposé de dormir chez elle. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas refusé.

Je sortais donc de chez Michelle promptement en relevant le col de mon manteau, qui fort heureusement était long, il faisait si froid qui j'avais mal au nez, mes joues me brulaient, même ouvrir les yeux semblait être d'une difficulté étonnante. Je longeai la ruelle par laquelle j'étais passé un peu plus tôt pour aller diner chez mon ami. Je ne vivais pas très loin, à peine dix minutes à pieds, c'est pour ça que tante Mina avait accepter que je m'y rendre. Je n'avais que treize ans et il est vrai que les rues n'étaient pas très sur, mais je connaissais bien le coin, je m'étais toujours moins de dix minutes pour rentrer et je me voulais prudente. Quel bêtise de s'imaginer qu'en réduisant la distance, on réduit le danger.

Depuis cette horrible nuit, je me demandai ce que j'ai bien pu faire, j'ai analysé chaque seconde me demandant où était mon erreur, à quel moment j'avais baissé ma garde.

Les petits talons des escarpins que m'avait offert ma tante pour mon dernier anniversaire claqués doucement sur les dalles de béton, j'aimai ce son, je me focaliser dessus pour oublier le froid. Je tournai enfin la rue m'amenant tout droit dans la jardin publique en face de la maison, je n'avais qu'à le traverser, il donnait directement sur la petite battisse en pierre rouge.

Je n'avais qu'à traverser... je m'engageai alors sur la pelouse, zigzaguant entre les arbustes, les fleurs, les arbres et les bancs. J'entendis soudainement des rires bien cachés derrière une barrières d'arbres donnant sur un autre banc à l'est du jardin, juste devant la petite fontaine que je ne voyais pas souvent puisqu'elle se trouver à l'opposé de mon chemin, invisible aux yeux des inconnus ignorant cette cachette.

J'avançai tout droit en scrutant la maison, m'imaginant déjà sur mon lit une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main, je ne lâchai pas la fenêtre de ma chambre des yeux lorsque je sentis deux mains m'agripper violemment pour me tirer en arrière, alors qu'une troisième se plaquait sur ma bouche. Je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps d'émettre le moindre son, même pas de comprendre la situation d'ailleurs. C'est lorsque qu'on me projeta au sol que je compris, deux hommes m'avaient apparemment attiré vers la petite place à l'abri des regards, derrière un épais fourré me balançant au pied de deux autres hommes, ils riaient de bon cœur visiblement beaucoup trop beurré pour ressentir la moindre pitié. Je n'osais même pas relever la tête, rien, je restai totalement stoïque incapable de faire correctement fonctionner mon cerveau à la seconde ou j'avais compris ce qui allait m'arriver.

L'un d'entre eux agrippa ma chevelure sans ménagement tandis que l'un de ses amis entrepris de me déshabiller et c'est à ce moment là que mon esprit se remit en marche pour les supplier de ne pas faire ça. Malheureusement, mes supplications eurent l'air de les exciter plus qu'autre chose, le seul qui ne parut pas apprécier était celui qui me tenait par les cheveux, il passa la poigne qu'il tenait à l'un de ses amis. Je compris pourquoi lorsqu'il demanda à celui qui me maintenait de se décaler, ce qu'il fit en riant.

La brulure fut violente, une main aussi bouillonnante que la brulure que je ressentais sur ma peau se plaqua sur ma bouche pour étouffer ma souffrance. Alors que le premier venait de terminer de me déshabillé, les coups pleuvaient, me lacérant le dos un peu plus profondément à chaque fois, il utilisait la boucle de sa ceinture et il n'y allait pas de main morte sur mon dos nue, je commençais d'ailleurs à sentir le sang s'écouler doucement sur ma peau. Son ami enfonça ses doigts un peu plus profondément dans ma chevelure en me mordillant le cou, il semblait plus qu'excité par ce que son complice était en train de m'infliger. Je relevai discrètement les yeux en étouffant un hurlement dans la main du troisième pendant que le quatrième était tranquillement assis sur le banc, profitant certainement du spectacle.

- J'y vais en premier, informa celui qui me lacérer le dos

Il jeta sa ceinture par terre et colla son torse contre moi, j'étais nu, déjà offerte, toujours maintenu par son ami qui ne cessé de m'embrasser.

Pendant que je crus mourir lorsqu'il pénétra ma virginité sans ménagement alors que celui qui m'empêcher de hurler embrasser mes seins, je me demandai à quel moment j'avais fait une erreur, je pensai... La peur, la terreur, l'horreur s'effacèrent de mon esprit en un instant, aujourd'hui encore, je suis incapable de comprendre ce qui s'est passé en moi. Je relevais enfin les yeux pour détailler avec précision mes agresseurs, je voulais les voir. Celui qui était plongé sur ma poitrine avait les cheveux noirs coupés très courts et le teint halé, mais malgré le faible éclairage des lampadaires de la rue, je pus imprimer son visage avec précision. Un visage carré, un nez énorme, une bouche charnue et une expression que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Il riait, un mélange d'excitation et de colère que je ne parvenais pas à m'expliquer, ils étaient en colère... tous. L'enivrement de l'alcool n'arrangeant pas les choses, loin de là.

J'étais ailleurs, je ne sentais même plus la douleur et encore moins le corps de celui qui était en train de me violé, non, tout ce qui m'importer était de voir leurs visages et alors qu'ils se passer mon corps comme on partage une cigarette, j'eus le plaisir de détailler trois d'entre eux pour remarquer qu'ils se ressemblaient tous étrangement, comme s'ils étaient frères.

Celui qui était resté sur le banc ne paraissait pas vouloir bouger, peut-être ne prenait-il plaisir qu'en regardant? Mais pour moi, il était tout aussi coupable que les autres. Toujours est-il que je parvins à le détailler également, le seul qui échappa à mon regard fut celui qui m'avait battu. Je me jurai alors que si je m'en sortais vivante, je tenterais de retrouver ces monstres à la peau étonnement chaude pour nettoyer le monde de ces ordures et m'offrir la vengeance que mon corps réclamait tant.

Aujourd'hui fut le jour de ma délivrance, mourir m'importais peu, tant que je l'emmenait avec moi, c'est tout ce que je voulais, j'arpentai les lieux rapidement pour revenir sur lui. Depuis ce fameux jour, je ne sortais pas sans mon arme, facile de se procurer une arme à feu à New York, elle était devenu mon amie, ma seule amie, celle qui m'avais accompagné durant mon voyage jusqu'ici.

Après m'être réveillé cette nuit là, j'étais rentré chez moi, j'avais pris quelques affaires et j'étais parti sans jamais me retourner.

Je volai au début, juste pour me nourrir, je dormais dans de vieux immeubles abandonnés, usines, cages d'escalier...

C'est à quinze ans que je suis devenu un monstre, lorsqu'un autre homme avait essayé de m'attaquer, une gamine seule dans la rue était une cible facile. Quinze ans fut l'age que j'avais lorsque j'ai commis mon premier meurtre et aujourd'hui encore, je ne regrette rien, je l'ait poignardé un nombre incalculable de fois et rien n'a été plus doux à mes oreilles que ses cris de souffrance, dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas serait un euphémisme! Lorsque j'en ai eu fini avec lui, je fus heureuse de découvrir un portefeuille plein, sa pièce d'identité et ses clés. Je ne me suis pas attardé sur son nom, mais sur son adresse, j'ai brulé son corps et je suis parti chez lui.

Bien sur, il n'était pas question pour moi d'y vivre, mais je voulais ramasser tout ce que je pouvais, vivre dans la rue n'étais pas facile, tout était bon pour se faire un peu d'argent. La maison était vide, il paraissait vivre seul ce qui me soulagea, j'ai pris tout ce que j'ai pu avant de quitter sa maison, j'ai tout vendu et j'ai quitté la ville. Ce qui m'a rapporté le plus furent les bijoux que j'avais trouvé dans une vielle boite caché sous son lit, les gens sont stupides, ce sont toujours les mêmes cachettes! J'ai acheté une moto d'occasion avec l'argent, je pensai que je me ferais moins remarqué qu'avec une voiture, par ailleurs, je n'avais pas appris à conduire autre chose qu'une moto, James, mon compagnon d'infortune qui avait partagé ma vie pendant quelques mois m'avais appris, le pauvre s'était enfui de chez lui lorsqu'il avait seize ans, son père était un alcoolique pédophile et sa mère... et bien, sa mère était aveugle dans tout les sens du terme, alors un jour, il s'est enfui. Lui et moi aimions fumé, nous avions le même fournisseur, nous nous sommes croisé, nous avons parlé et puis je l'ai aimé comme un frère, nous avions beaucoup en commun lui et moi. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il avait disparut du jour au lendemain, je l'ai cherché pendant des semaines, mais personne ne l'a revu, alors j'avais fini par abandonné l'idée de le retrouver.

Après le meurtre dont je m'étais rendu coupable, je n'ai pas hésité à partir sur la route espérant ne pas tomber sur les flics, je n'avais même pas de papiers d'identités, mais je ne voulais plus rester à New York, trop de mauvais souvenirs et puis... un meurtre...

J'étais finalement parvenu à faire mon chemin jusqu'au Texas, il fallait bien que je m'arrête un jour et ce jour tombait justement très bien puisque je n'avais plus d'argent, je devais donc trouver ma prochaine victime, toujours des hommes, ils ne mourraient pas, mais ils en sortaient toujours gravement blessé, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris avec les hommes, c'est de frapper avant de leur laisser le temps de le faire, je n'étais qu'une faible gamine, physiquement du moins, donc, après avoir soigneusement choisi ma cible, je tapai vite et fort avec ma lame, j'évitai les points vitaux, James m'avait apprit à planter certains points ( si l'effet de surprise le permettait, les tibias), parfait pour faire tomber la personne, me laissant le temps de prendre ce qu'il avait sur lui et de m'enfuir.

J'ai vécu comme ça jusqu'à mes dix sept ans et puis j'ai finalement trouvé un travail chez une veille dame qui ne posait pas de question, au début ça a été très dur de vivre avec elle, elle était ennuyeuse comme l'enfer, mais gentil et respectueuse, alors je me suis beaucoup attaché à Cathy, qui était devenu ma famille, ma grand mère, elle est morte deux ans après mon arrivé.

J'avais été surprise d'apprendre qu'elle m'avait tout laissé, sa maison, son compte en banque et sa voiture qu'elle m'avait appris à conduire. J'avais donc décidé de continuer à vivre chez elle à Houston, je ne fréquentai personne, ne parlant aux gens que lorsqu'il m'arrivait de sortir de la maison, j'allais souvent boire un verre en ville, peut-être en espérant me faire agresser de nouveau, maintenant que j'étais capable de me défendre...

Ce n'était cependant plus jamais arrivé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus fais face à ce genre de pourriture, mais ce soir, alors que j'étais assise tranquillement à ma table habituelle, sirotant un whisky, je l'ai vu, celui qui était resté sur le banc à regarder pendant que ses amis brisaient ma vie. Après l'avoir observé pendant un long moment, remarquant à quel point les années ne l'avaient pas changé, je me félicitai de le trouver seul à sa table, je m'étais levé, présenté à lui en lui rafraichissant la mémoire et il avait osé s'excuser, je lui avait demandé de me suivre pour lui parler à l'abri des regards, j'étais bien décidé à le tuer, bien sur, lui ne voyait qu'une faible femme brisé, j'avais tellement hâte de lui montrer ce que j'étais devenu, tellement hâte qu'il me supplie d'arrêter, tellement hâte de le voir mourir...

Je l'avais ramené à l'arrière du bar, une petite ruelle sombre, je souris, cette ruelle semblait tout droit sorti d'un film. Il me parlait, mais je n'entendais rien, mon cerveau surchauffait, entre mes souvenirs et mon indécision, allais-je me contenter de lui mettre une balle dans la tête et risquer de faire du bruit sachant que pas mal de gens avaient pu nous voir sortir ensemble ou le découper en morceau pour les ranger soigneusement dans un sac en attendant de pouvoir les bruler?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive, murmura t-il les yeux criant son désespoir

Comment pouvait-il regretter? Ce mec était déjà beaucoup plus vieux que moi à cette époque, il a regardé une gamine de quatorze ans se faire violer par ses amis, des hommes, il a juste regardé, pour moi, il était aussi coupable qu'eux, si ce n'est plus, il aurait pu appeler la police, tenté de me défendre, de les dissuader, mais non, il a juste regardé tranquillement assit sur ce banc.

- Donc tu regrette de m'avoir violé? Demandai-je sur un ton dénué d'émotion

- Je ne t'ai pas violé! Se défendit-il en tremblant frénétiquement

- C'est pareil! Sifflai-je, tu as regardé tes amis me torturer et me violer pendant des heures, tu es juste resté assit à regarder!

A cet instant, j'étais bouillonnante de rage, je fis un pas vers mon agresseur, mais mon attention fut reporté ailleurs puisque j'entendis un drôle de bruit derrière mon dos, je me retournai, mais rien. De nouveau je me tournai vers le pervers et un autre homme se tenait devant lui, je ne le voyais pas distinctement, il était grand et lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi, ses yeux étaient rouges, je n'avais encore jamais vu une chose pareil, je n'eus pas le temps de le détailler d'avantage que je remarquai que ma futur victime semblait prise de spasmes...

- Court! S'écria la voix cristalline de l'homme aux yeux rouges

- Rêve! Rétorquai-je contrarié d'avoir été interrompu par cet homme étrange, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, mais on était occupé!

J'entendis un grognement effrayant venant de mon ancien agresseur alors que son corps tremblait de plus en plus, il se pencha en avant et la seconde d'après, un énorme loup de la taille d'un cheval apparut à sa place.

Et bien, dire que je ne fus pas surprise serait le pire des mensonges, je fis plusieurs pas en arrière et observa l'homme aux yeux rouges fondre sur lui, mais le loup l'esquiva de justesse en sautant en arrière, ils se tournèrent autour quelques secondes dans cette minuscule ruelle, puis soudainement le loup bondit sur l'homme étrange et les mouvements qui s'en suivirent furent si rapides, qu'il me fut impossible de les détailler, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au bout d'un moment, l'homme aux yeux rouges avait les dents plantés dans le cou du loup qui poussa un hurlement à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, l'instant d'après, la bête avait disparut alors que l'enfoiré avait prit sa place, allongé au sol criant, se débattant contre l'homme qui avait rapidement replanté les dents dans son corps. Je regardais la scène en essayant de comprendre ce que mes yeux avaient vu mais que mon cerveau refusait d'intégrer.

Je scrutais le sang s'écoulant le long de la mâchoire de l'homme aux yeux étranges, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, malgré l'étrangeté de ce que je venais de voir et aussi impensable que cela puisse paraître, j'étais heureuse et j'espérais qu'il souffrait, le cannibalisme n'était pas une torture à laquelle j'aurais pensé et j'étais ennuyé de ne pas avoir pu lui demander où trouver les autres, mais sa torture semblait si douce à mes oreilles, loup ou homme, cette chose immonde méritait de souffrir milles morts.

Malgré l'horreur de la scène, je m'approchai lentement des deux hommes, celui qui buvait avait les yeux fermés et la main plaqué sur la bouche de l'enfoiré qui lui, avait les yeux grands ouverts, me suppliant silencieusement de l'aider. Dès que je fus à proximité, le cannibale ouvrit les yeux, visiblement surpris par ma proximité, je me penchai pour me rapprocher de l'oreille de celui qui était en train de mourir...

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu es et je ne veux pas le savoir, la seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir pu te tuer moi même, murmurai-je avant de tourner les talons


	4. Chapter 3

Pov Eleazar

Depuis maintenant six ans, je ne faisais que errer, quoi d'autre? J'avais pensé à demander ma mort à Aro, mais j'étais pratiquement certain qu'il refuserait ne serait-ce que pour préserver mes capacités, par ailleurs, j'avais toujours bon espoir qu'un jour, je pourrais retrouver ceux qui avaient détruit ma vie.

Cette journée se répétait encore et encore dans mon esprit, mon retour de chasse, l'instant ou j'étais entré dans la maison, celui ou j'avais trouvé les tas de cendres des membres de mon clan, j'étais tombé à genoux... pourquoi?

Je suis resté des semaines devant les cendres de Carmen, tout ce qu'il me restait d'elle était son parfum dont le tas gris était imbibé, j'avais de suite écarté les Volturi, s'ils avaient fait ça, non seulement j'aurais été prévenu de la raison, mais en plus ils ne s'en seraient jamais caché, par ailleurs, ils ne s'amusaient pas à tuer sans raison valable, j'étais le seul de mon clan à avoir des dons et nous n'étions pas une menace.

Cela ressemblait à une exécution purement et simplement, quelqu'un était venu, les avaient tués et était repartit sans même une lettre, une explication... j'avais tout imaginé, même le fait que peut-être notre alimentation pourrait en être la cause, mais après avoir contacté Carlisle, il m'avait dit n'avoir subit aucune attaque et nous étions les deux seuls clans à avoir adopté ce régime. J'ai repensé à tous mes anciens ennemies, mais le peu que je m'étais fait dater de mon temps en tant que garde Volturi et cela faisait bientôt cent ans que je les avaient quitté, alors qui? Pouvait-on simplement les avoir tués par plaisir? Juste pour le sport comme en était capable les humains?

Un mois était passé lorsque je décidai de me lever et de quitter la maison après l'avoir brulé, on m'avait tout volé, mon amour, mon rêve, les membres de mon clan... tout. J'avais simplement voulu vivre en paix en tentant de soulager ma conscience en chassant les animaux, j'avais eu le même rêve que Carlisle, prouver que nous pouvions faire des efforts pour nous intégrer dans ce monde. J'avais certainement eu tord, j'aurai voulu pouvoir partir à la recherche de ces assassins, mais il n'y avait aucune odeur sur les lieux, rien qui puisse m'aider, la voyante du clan de Carlisle n'avait absolument rien vu... je ne savais pas quoi faire. Bien sur, mon vieil ami m'avait proposé de rester avec lui dans son clan ou plutôt sa famille comme il aimait préféré l'appeler, mais je ne pouvais pas, quelque chose s'était brisé en moi, alors j'étais juste parti vers une destination inconnu, j'avais repris mon ancienne alimentation, ne serait-ce que pour augmenter ma force et être capable de tuer ces monstres si le ciel me donnait un jour la chance de les retrouver, par ailleurs, je me fichai bien des humains, ma colère m'avait ramené à ma sauvagerie et j'avais constamment soif.

Mon errance m'avait conduit au Texas, je soupirai en regardant le ciel, je devrais partir d'ici rapidement, trop de soleil, rester caché toute la journée m'emmerder royalement et je n'aimai pas rester immobile, cela ne faisait que ramener les souvenirs, encore et encore.

Lorsqu'enfin, la nuit tomba, je décidai d'aller en ville pour me nourrir, en règle général, la sortie des bars était parfait pour trouver ce don j'avais besoin, j'étais redevenu féroce comme lors de mes premières années et j'avais besoin de me nourrir deux fois plus souvent qu'avant, je me fichai totalement de mes cibles, j'évitai autant que possible les femmes, mais si ma soif était pressante et bien, tant pis pour elle...

Je marchai tranquillement dans la rue principale cherchant ma prochaine proie, lorsque j'entendis une conversation étrange entre un homme d'une puanteur affolante et une femme dans une ruelle sombre, j'ai d'abord pensé que celle-ci allait se faire attaquer, mais en prêtant attention à ce qu'ils disaient, je crus comprendre que la pauvre fille avait apparemment déjà été agressé par ce garçon dans le passé.

Et bien, enfin un garçon qui allait avoir ce qu'il mérite! Pensais-je en souriant. Sans attendre d'avantage je m'élançai en me plantant entre lui et la jeune femme, mais je pris rapidement conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'odeur de cette homme était étrange et mon instinct me criait qu'il était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il ne paraissait l'être. Je demandai à cette humaine de disparaître, mais elle refusa tout net, je n'eus cependant pas la chance d'insister d'avantage car, je vis le garçon muer soudainement en un loup énorme. Je sautai de suite sur la bête, mais il m'esquiva avec facilité, après une danse qui dura quelques minutes, je parvins à planter mes dents dans le cou de l'animal qui se mit à hurler à la mort en se tortillant avant de muer de nouveau pour reprendre sa forme humaine. Il avait beau être un loup, son sang n'en était pas pour autant mauvais, je replantai rapidement mes dents en lui pour le finir laissant couler son sang délicieux dans ma gorge, j'en oubliai même que nous n'étions pas seuls. J'aurai imaginé que de voir ce loup géant ou de me m'observer les dents enfoncés dans le cou du garçon aurait suffit à la faire fuir en courant, mais non, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, une expression satisfaite était apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Dès qu'elle eut finit de parler, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla tranquillement, je terminai rapidement mon repas, mis le feu au corps et me pressa d'aller traquer l'odeur de l'humaine qui malheureusement pour elle en avait un peu trop vu, elle aurait dû m'écouter lorsque je lui avais conseillé de partir...

Je retrouvais sa trace à la sortie de la ville, près d'une maison relativement isolé, je trouvais étrange qu'une jeune femme puisse vivre seule dans une maison pareille. J'avais beau humer l'air encore et encore à la recherche d'une autre odeur, il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre que son merveilleux parfum.

J'ouvris la porte d'entré sans prendre la peine de frapper, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait survivre à mon effraction. Elle était dans son salon assise dans le noir, sur le canapé, une arme à feu à la main qu'elle pointa directement dans ma direction lorsqu'elle m'entendit pénétré chez elle ou du moins, lorsqu'elle entendit cette satané porte couiner.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, si elle savait la pauvre! Elle alluma une petite lampe près d'elle et lorsqu'elle me vit, elle baissa de suite son arme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, le cannibale? Siffla t-elle en levant un sourcil

Le quoi? Je penchai ma tête sur le côté, incrédule, pensait-elle vraiment que j'étais simplement un cannibale? Après ce qu'elle avait vu? Ces humains là étaient vraiment des tordus et la comparaison ne me plaisait pas

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti lorsque je te l'est demandé? Éludai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

- J'étais là avant toi, ce mec ou cette... bestiole était censé être ma victime, pas la tienne! Maintenant, tu pourrais peux-être me dire ce que tu fout chez moi? Encore une petite faim peut-être? Se moqua t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur son arme

- Cette arme ne me fera aucun mal, la prévins-je en souriant

- Laisse moi en juger par moi même, rétorqua t-elle

Je hochai la tête, attendant qu'elle me tire dessus, mais elle ne le fit pas, apparemment, elle attendait que je l'attaque, et bien soit, je fis un pas vers elle, elle tendit son revolver vers moi de nouveau, un autre pas, elle arma le chien, un autre pas, elle tira, je sortais rapidement de la trajectoire de la balle et avant même qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte, je lui avait arraché des mains...

Elle sursauta alors que j'étais déjà en train de broyer cette connerie entre mes doigts, je me tournai vers elle m'attendant à voir de la crainte dans ses beaux yeux verts, mais rien, si ce n'est de la haine et de l'acceptation.

Je pris le temps de détailler son visage, elle était jolie pour une humaine, pas plus de vingt ans et une expression me disant que je n'étais pas le premier monstre qu'elle rencontrait.

- Quoi? S'emporta t-elle, tu me bouffe ou tu attends que je te remercie pour avoir tué cet enculé? A cause de toi, je ne pourrais jamais retrouver les autres!

- De quoi tu parle, jeune fille? Murmurai-je en lui agrippant le bras

Elle plissa les yeux sur moi et jeta un œil aux débris métalliques sur le sol, puis ses yeux revinrent lentement aimanter les miens

- Il y en a encore trois et à cause de toi, je ne pourrait jamais les retrouver, il était le seul capable de me dire où sont ces connards!

- J'avais faim et pour information, tu n'aurais jamais été capable de le tuer, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ce mec n'était pas vraiment... normal, expliquai-je en haussant les épaules

- J'ai vu ça, soupira t-elle, et qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi? Et puis, tu es quoi au juste? Le côté obscure de superman?

- Le côté obscure de superman? Répétai-je en étirant un sourire méchant sur mes lèvres, non, juste un vampire qui doit effacer les traces derrière lui...

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis se mit à rire de bon cœur

- Ça existe ces trucs là? T'es quoi, le fils de dracula? S'esclaffa t-elle de plus belle, merde! Décidément, j'en rate pas une moi! Vampire, loup géant! C'est quoi la prochaine connerie qui va apparaître dans mon salon, les sept nains? La fée clochette?

Je la relâchait, surpris pas son comportement, elle n'avait pas peur, elle était juste curieuse et amusé, cette fille devait avoir de sérieux problèmes psychologiques, je me laissais tomber sur le divan, aussi différent que nous pouvions l'être, cette humaine désirait la même chose que moi, la vengeance, comment pourrais-je lui voler ce droit? Paradoxalement, je ne pouvais pas la laisser en vie maintenant qu'elle était dans le secret, pourquoi lui avais-je dis la vérité?

- Tu t'attends peut-être à ce que je te serve le thé? Soupira t-elle soudainement

- Plutôt un verre de a négatif, rétorquai-je le plus sérieusement du monde en sachant que c'était son groupe sanguin

A son tour, elle s'installa sur le divan sans me lâcher des yeux

- Elle me veut quoi au juste la chauve souris?

Je laissai échapper un rire en prenant conscience que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris de la sorte, depuis le jour ou j'avais découvert mon clan en cendre pour être plus précis

- Je ne peux pas te laisser tranquille maintenant que tu connais mon secret, grommelai-je

- A qui la faute putain! Hurla t-elle en agitant les mains, je t'ai rien demandé moi, tu me vole ma vengeance, ensuite tu viens chez moi et pour info, c'est toi qui m'a dit qui tu étais, ça paraît assez logique maintenant que je le sais, mais j'ai vu tellement de conneries étranges dans ma vie, qu'un taré suçant le sang m'a plus parut ressembler à un cannibale qu'à un vampire, sérieux, c'est tellement absurde!

Je soupirai en me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de cette fille, il n'y avait pas une multitude de choix, transformation ou mort et quelque chose sur lequel je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt semblait m'empêcher de la tuer...


	5. Chapter 4

Pov Bella

Je ne comprenais pas bien tout ce qui était arrivé ce soir, mais il n'était pas question pour moi de paniquer. Mon cerveau avait un mal fou à ingérer les dernières informations, mais je me forçais à dédramatiser la situation...

Les loups géants existaient?

Ok

Les vampires aussi?

Je vais faire avec!

Bon dieu, je crois que même s'il était apparut des petits hommes verts, aussi incroyable soit-il, j'aurais été capable d'y faire face. Peut-être avais-je perdu la tête? Sans doute, depuis cette fameuse nuit ou on m'a volé mon corps, ou on m'a volé le droit que j'étais censé avoir dessus, moi seule, le contrôle de la seule chose qui était censé m'appartenir tout au long de ma vie... je me foutais de tout, royalement. J'avais imaginé ces dernière années que je pourrais vivre en tentant d'oublier, j'avais voulu me voiler la face, en fait, je n'avais fait qu'essayer de m'adapter à une situation que je ne contrôlai pas plus que mon corps cette fameuse nuit, je ne savais pas comment et où rechercher ces enfoirés, je n'avais que le visage de trois d'entre eux gravé dans la tête et le souvenir de cette chaleur bouillonnante. J'étais persuadé être incapable de les retrouver, j'avais tenter d'oublier et jusqu'ici j'étais parvenu à vivre dans cette illusion merdique tout en sachant au fond de moi que je n'attendais qu'une chose, me retrouver face à eux un jour, c'est pour ça que je fréquentai ce bar pourrit, bien sur, je n'aurais jamais imaginé tomber sur mes vrais agresseurs, j'étais bien trop loin du lieu de l'agression, mais au moins sur des connards du même genres. Si j'avais pu imaginer que je tomberai sur l'un d'entre eux à des milliers de kilomètres de Port Angelès, merde! J'étais heureuse de m'être retrouver face à lui même après avoir vu que cette merde étaient capable de se transformer en une sorte d'énorme chien immonde.

Je soupirai en repensant à ce que le vampire m'avait dit, je n'aurais jamais été capable de le tuer moi même, il avait raison et c'est sans doute pour ça que je me sentais en quelque sorte redevable envers lui de l'avoir fait pour moi, même s'il ne voulait que se nourrir.

Il était toujours assit sur le divan, aussi immobile d'un cailloux, en le détaillant, je ne pouvais qu'admettre qu'il était loin d'avoir un physique de monstre, il avait les cheveux noirs assez court lui balayant le front et la nuque sur un ou deux centimètre, un visage étrangement angélique pour ce qu'il était censé être, mais virile, sa mâchoire était carré, son nez droit, des lèvres fines et bien dessinés, son corps semblait sculpté dans le marbre, lorsqu'il était apparut derrière moi pour m'arracher l'arme des mains, j'avais bien sentis ses muscles sous ses vêtements, mais bon sang, la sensation était totalement différente d'avec un être humain normal, il était si... dur? C'était étrange de sentir les muscles d'un rocher se contracter. Encore plus étrange de mirer une telle beauté avec les yeux rouges des chiens des enfers. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il avait l'intention de me tuer, il serait sympathique de sa part de ne pas faire trainer les choses...

- Bon, tu vas me tuer dans combien de temps? Grommelai-je las de cette mascarade

Sa tête pivota sur un quart de tour si brusquement que je crus qu'elle allait faire un tour complet sur elle même

- Serais-tu pressé de mourir, humaine? Me demanda t-il en scrutant mon cou de façon inquiétante

- Et bien, ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de faire trainer les choses, répondis-je nonchalante, comme tu me la fait remarquer, je ne suis pas assez forte pour obtenir ma vengeance et tu ne peux pas me laisser en vie maintenant que je suis dans le secret...

- C'est vrai, soupira t-il en détournant le regard, mais je suis curieux, qu'est-ce que ce modificateur t'as fais pour que tu lui en veuille autant? J'ai bien compris qu'il t'avait attaqué avec ses amis...

- Ils m'ont violé, le coupai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, pourquoi tu l'appel modificateur? C'est un loup géant, non?

- Tu as été violé par des modificateurs? Siffla t-il apparemment décontenancé par l'information

Je posai un regard d'incrédulité sur lui, ne voulait-il pas me tuer?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire à mon futur assassin? Ricanai-je

- Quand et où? Éluda t-il

- Port Angelès, j'avais quatorze ans, répondis-je sans comprendre son soudain intérêt

- Port Angelès? Répéta t-il en se crispant soudainement, je ne connais qu'une meute à proximité... est-ce qu'ils se ressemblaient?

- Les trois que j'ai pu voir, oui, comme des frères et ces connards étaient chaud comme la braise, dans tout les sens du terme...

- Quileutes, murmura t-il pensif, ces mecs se vantent d'exister pour accomplir une soit disant mission visant à protéger les humains des vampires, je ne comprends pas...

- Ben putain, ils peuvent se la garder leur protection! J'aurai encore préféré me faire vider à sec par l'un de tes semblables, soupirai-je en repensant à cette putain de nuit

Il resta silencieux un long moment, les poings serrés, les mâchoires s'entre-choquant, ce mec ne semblait pas apprécier mes agresseurs ou mon agression, je n'étais pas très sur...

- Je peux t'offrir ta vengeance, déclara t-il soudainement en me scrutant avec une telle intensité que j'aurai pu me liquéfier sur place, ce ne sera pas gratuit, reprit-il, mais je peux t'offrir cela

Merde! Je me foutais bien de ce qu'il allait me demander en échange ou du prix que je devrais payer, je lui offrirai volontiers la totalité de mon sang de bon cœur si cela pouvait m'offrir ma vengeance.

- N'importe quoi, je prends, répondis-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation

- Devenir comme moi? Proposa t-il en levant un sourcil

- Si ça me permet d'être assez forte pour leur arracher les couilles, alors oui

- Ce sera extrêmement douloureux...

- C'est bon, j'ai pas peur de souffrir, lui assurai-je

- La transformation est une douleur abominable, insista t-il

- Se faire violer par ces enfoirés aussi, rétorquai-je avec véhémence

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour se planter devant la fenêtre regardant je ne sais quoi vers l'horizon, il resta silencieux un long moment perdu dans ses pensées, puis il se tourna vers moi en étirant un léger sourire sur ses lèvres

- Je m'appelle Eleazar, m'informa t-il en s'approchant de moi

- Isabella, répondis-je, ou Bella, selon ta convenance

- Bien, Isabella, je vais te transformer dans quelques jours, ce lieu est-il suffisamment discret? Risque t-on d'être dérangé?

- Non, je suis toujours seule ici, répondis-je en tentant de comprendre où il voulait en venir

- Parfait, je vais avoir besoin de me nourrir abondamment et toi de te reposer pour préparer ton corps autant que possible, la transformation dure trois jours, trois jours de torture, précisa t-il, par la suite, je devrais te former pendant un moment afin de t'apprendre à contrôler ta soif de sang, cela peut prendre plusieurs mois, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin d'un endroit sur...

Soif de sang, ce concept était assez difficile à imaginer, mais bon sang! Je me fichai bien de ce que j'allais devenir, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide et je ne faisait plus confiance aux humains, comment aurais-je pu avec tout ce que j'ai vu pendant ces années dans la rue?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça? Demandai-je soudainement, pourquoi ne pas te contenter de me tuer?

- J'aurai aimé qu'on m'offre une chance de me venger, grimaça t-il en se laissant tomber sur le divan, de toute façon, c'est ça ou la mort, il est strictement interdit par nos lois de laisser un humain dans le secret...

- Dans combien de jour?

- Tu es pressé de souffrir le martyre? Rigola t-il

- Pourquoi reculer l'inévitable?

- Demain soir dans ce cas...

- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu te venger?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires! Grogna t-il en découvrant les dents, mettons les choses au clair maintenant, je ne vais pas devenir ton ami, je vais te transformer, t'emmener jusqu'à Forks pour t'aider à te venger des Quileutes et ensuite nous ferons chemin à part!

- Bien, soupirai-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers, à plus tard...

- Où vas-tu?

- Prendre une douche, me changer et peut-être que si le cœur m'en dit, je passerais même au toilette avant d'aller me coucher, d'autre question cerbère?

- Cerbère? Répéta t-il en arquant un sourcil

- Tes yeux...

Sans rajoutai quoi que ce soit, je montais à l'étage pour aller prendre ma douche, je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment conscience de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, devenir un vampire... il y a quelques heures encore, je ne savais même pas que cette connerie excitait, mais si je dois choisir entre ce qui me permettra de me venger et la mort, je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je n'étais pas sur de grand chose, mon comportement face à ce que j'avais vécu ce soir ma paraissais vraiment étrange, ce dont j'étais sur, c'est que je n'avais pas peur, je n'étais même pas écœuré en sachant que bientôt j'allais me nourrir de sang, tout ce qui m'importais était de savoir que j'allais obtenir ce dont je rêvai depuis tant d'années... ma vengeance

Pov Eleazar

Cette fille était tout sauf normal, je m'étais attendu au contre coup, mais rien n'était venu, pas de cris, pas de pleur, pas même la peur ne semblait capable de l'atteindre. Elle était calme et résigné.

Pendant qu'elle était monté prendre sa douche, je tentai d'imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû vivre en se retrouvant coincé entre ces loups, quatorze ans putain! Comment ces connards avaient-ils pu faire une chose pareille?En me battant avec lui, j'avais de suite compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vrai loup garou, j'en avait déjà combattu par le passé et ils étaient beaucoup plus puissants que ce connard, par ailleurs, ils étaient parfaitement incapable de se transformer lorsque la pleine lune ne pointé pas son nez, non, lui ressemblait d'avantage aux chiens composant le troupeau de clébards partageant les terres de Carlisle.

J'avais donc fait le rapprochement avec les modificateurs, mais je n'aurais pas imaginé une seconde qu'il s'agissait précisément de ceux avec lesquelles Carlisle avait signé un pacte, d'après mon veille ami, ils étaient plutôt raisonnables et se contentant de protéger les humains vivant à proximité de leur terre, à priori, pas du tout du genre à attaquer une pauvre gamine pour la violer et pourtant, j'avais moi même entendu cet enfoiré s'excuser auprès d'elle, je ne pouvais que la croire.

Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi je ne me contentai pas de la tuer, ce que je lui avait dit été vrai mais était-ce mon problème? Non, bien sur que non, alors pourquoi voulais-je à ce point l'aider? Je n'arrivai même pas à m'imaginer la tuer, ce n'était pourtant qu'une humaine et depuis des années, je me fichai totalement des humains.

J'allais donc la transformer, l'entrainer et l'aider à tuer ces enfoirés, mais d'abord, je devais contacter Carlisle, après tout, il s'agissait de son territoire, il ne serait certainement pas ravi, mais je m'en fichais, je le préviendrais pas respect, ce qui se passera après ne le concerne en rien, qu'il soit d'accord ou pas, si cette Isabella reconnaît ses agresseurs, alors ils mourront.

Peut-être avais-je besoin de passer ma hargne sur quelque chose, peut-être que n'étant pas capable moi même de trouver ceux que je recherchai depuis plus de six ans maintenant, j'avais besoin de me rabattre sur autre chose, d'une certaine façon, sa vengeance serait un peu la mienne, tout comme ma haine serait un peu la sienne. Je n'allais pas l'entrainer comme le Denali que j'avais été si longtemps, non, je l'entrainerais comme le Volturi que j'avais été dans le passé, ces enculés méritaient de souffrir et j'avais été formé par les meilleurs en la matière.

L'humaine apparut devant moi, douché et changé, elle portait un short et un haut sans bretelle qui me rappela pendant une seconde que j'étais un homme. Je secouai la tête en me giflant mentalement, elle n'était pas là pour assumer mes besoins, surtout pas une pauvre fille qui avait perdu sa virginité de la pire manière qui soit, j'étais peut-être redevenu un monstre, mais pas ce genre de monstre... jamais, c'était lâche et immonde.

- As-tu un téléphone? Demandai-je en me levant

Elle hocha la tête et marcha jusqu'à la console se trouvant dans son hall d'entré, j'avais totalement oublié que j'avais laissé la porte ouverte! Pour un vampire, je pouvais vraiment être distrait, je la vit secouer la tête en la refermant et me tourner le dos pour atteindre son téléphone rangé dans son sac, je la regarder du coin de l'œil, mais lorsqu'elle se pencha pour attraper son portable, je pivotai légèrement la tête pour planter mes yeux sur elle soudainement horrifié en découvrant le haut de son dos. En moins d'une seconde, j'étais derrière elle, effleurant les lignes marquant ses profondes cicatrices, elle frissonna légèrement et se tourna vers moi.

- Je peux t'aider? Cracha t-elle en plissant le front

- Tourne toi! Sifflai-je

Elle écarquilla les yeux, sans doute pas habitué à obéir à un ordre, elle allait cependant devoir s'y faire si elle voulait devenir comme moi, je n'avais pas la patience de former un nouveau née récalcitrant. Malgré mon ton, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, me scrutant curieusement en tentant de trouver une réponse à ses questions sur mon visage.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter, la prévins-je menaçant

Elle soupira bruyamment mais obtempéra en me tournant le dos, les lignes semblaient profondes et il y en avait une multitude, doucement, je glissais mon doigt entre le tissu et sa peau afin de baisser son haut noir jusqu'à sa taille, elle resta totalement inerte tandis que je scrutais les profondes cicatrices marquant son dos dans la longueur, de haut en bas, certaines en biais, cette fille avait été battu et pas qu'un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Murmurai-je en dessinant les lignes creusées du bout des doigts

- L'un d'entre eux à trouvé ça amusant, soupira t-elle en baissant la tête

- Ce sont eux... ça aussi? Demandai-je horrifié d'apprendre que la violer ne leur avaient apparemment pas suffit, avec quoi ont-ils fait ça?

- Une boucle de ceinture, répondit-elle en remontant brusquement son haut pour attraper son portable

Putain de merde, je n'osai imaginé ce qu'elle avait dû vivre, qu'une femme vive une chose pareille me paraissait déjà cruel, mais une gamine...

Elle se tourna vers moi en me tendant son téléphone, elle avait le regard fuyant, je me demandai alors si c'était la première fois que quelqu'un voyait ses cicatrices.

- Que s'est-il passé... lorsqu'ils ont eu fini? Demandai-je doucement en attrapant le portable

Elle se dirigea vers le divan et s'y installa, je voyais bien qu'elle tentait de garder contenance, elle ne voulait pas craquer, elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

- Ils m'ont laissé par terre dans le parc, certainement persuadé que j'allais mourir rapidement, ricana t-elle sombrement, mais je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard

- La police ne les a pas arrêté? M'étonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils, c'est pourtant pas le genre de mec à passer inaperçu

- Je n'ai jamais prévenu la police, avoua t-elle dans un murmure

- Pourquoi?

- Écoute, j'ai pas spécialement envi de parler de ça

- Si je dois t'aider, je veux tout savoir, argumentai-je sévèrement

Elle m'adressa un regard mauvais avant de baisser à nouveau la tête tout en se frottant les mains nerveusement

- Je rentrai de chez une amie lorsqu'ils m'ont attrapés et le plus drôle, c'est que je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de chez moi, grommela t-elle, lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais d'abord surprise d'être en vie, j'avais foutrement mal et j'étais brisé dans tout les sens du terme, je me suis trainé jusqu'à chez moi en essayant de ne pas réveiller ma tante...

- Tu ne vivais pas chez tes parents? La coupai-je

- Ils sont morts quand j'étais gosse, soupira t-elle, toujours est-il que je suis rentré, j'ai essayé de me soigne comme j'ai pu, j'ai pris quelques affaires et je suis partie

- Pourquoi? Répétai-je

Elle ferma les yeux, je sentais bien qu'elle avait un mal fou à ne pas éclater en sanglot, mais elle soupira bruyamment en penchant sa tête en arrière comme pour renvoyer les larmes d'où elles venaient et elle les rouvrit en souriant tristement

- J'avais tellement honte, avoua t-elle en fermant les yeux, je me sentais si sale, si indigne, que j'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais plus vivre dans cette maison, je ne méritais pas ça, j'étais certaine que j'aurais dû mourir... j'ai vécu dans la rue pas mal de temps et un peu plus d'un an et demi après, alors que j'étais parvenu à atteindre New York, j'ai tué un homme qui avait tenté de m'agresser, j'ai totalement perdu l'esprit, je l'ait poignardé tellement de fois, confessa t-elle dans un souffle, mais je ne regrette rien, j'ai brulé son corps et je me suis enfuis, après ça, je me suis dit que la meilleurs chose à faire était de disparaître de cette ville, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait et je me suis retrouvé au Texas...

J'étais stupéfié, cette pauvre fille avait vraiment vécu l'enfer depuis la nuit ou elle s'était fait attaquer, ils avaient tout bonnement détruit sa vie, son esprit et son corps.

- Si tu as fini avec ton interrogatoire, je vais aller me nourrir, m'informa t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

Je restai silencieux en la regardant se déplacer, je pouvais vraiment comprendre son besoin de vengeance, même son comportement me paraissait moins étrange maintenant que j'en comprenais la source et ses explications m'avaient permis de me ravir à l'idée de tuer ces enfoirés.

Je regardais le téléphone que je tenais toujours dans ma main et soupira en composant le numéro de Carlisle, j'espérais vraiment qu'il ne tente pas de se mettre en travers de ma route, par ce qu'ami ou pas, j'étais prêt à le détruire pour avoir la chance de déchainer ma haine.

Pas même une sonnerie ne se fit entendre, qu'une voix féminine m'informa que le numéro n'était pas attribué, je décollai le téléphone de mon oreille pour vérifier que je n'avais pas fait d'erreur avec le numéro, mais non, aucune erreur, bizarre, pensais-je, Carlisle était du genre à s'assurer de rester toujours joignable... je tentais le numéro de son portable, même chose, celui de sa femme... toujours aucune réponse. Je n'avais malheureusement pas le numéro des membres de son clan en tête, je fus donc obligé d'abandonner, mais j'avais hâte de retourner à Forks, s'ils avaient dû partir précipitamment, je savais qu'il m'aurait laissé un message chez lui, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux s'était fait remarquer? Oui, c'était forcement ça, Carlisle ne serait pas injoignable sans raison, même si cela faisait des années que je ne lui avait pas parlé, il veillait toujours à garder le contact avec moi. Je soupirai en posant le téléphone sur la table, peut-être faudrait-il que j'aille là bas avant de m'y rendre avec Isabella, histoire de m'assurer de pouvoir le joindre avant d'attaquer les loups, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de violer son traiter sans prendre la peine de le prévenir. Je pris conscience que j'étais réellement heureux à l'idée d'avoir un but même momentané dans ma vie, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'avais pris la décision de la transformer aussi facilement, pendant que je pensais à sa peine, sa vengeance, je pouvais oublier un peu la mienne.


	6. Chapter 5

Pov Bella

Je m'étais douché, puis nourris, à présent je me demandai comment j'allais passer le temps avec le galet géant qui était avec moi dans ma maison, je trouvais son comportement étrange, tantôt, il paraissait compatissant, presque gentil et la seconde d'après, je pouvais clairement lire la haine et le désespoir dans ses yeux, que lui était-il arrivé? Il m'avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il aurait aimé se venger, mais de quoi ou de qui? Pourquoi voulait-il m'aider alors qu'il aurait été si simple de me tuer? Voulait-il vivre une sorte de vengeance par procuration?

Je restais là assise devant mon assiette vide à me poser des questions sur lui, qui était ce Eleazar? Quel age avait-il?

- Je pense que si tu deviens comme moi, je devrais t'en apprendre un peu plus sur le sujet, entendis-je derrière moi

Je pivotai sur ma chaise pour le découvrir adossé au mur du couloir, il me regardait fixement, le visage impassible, je hochai la tête en soupirant, il avait raison, mais j'aurais bien voulu également qu'il m'en apprenne un peu plus sur lui.

Je me levai pour retourner dans le salon, m'affalant sur le divan, les jambes croisées sur la table basse, il me suivit et s'installa près de moi en gardant le silence pendant quelques minutes, il paraissait jauger ma réaction, attendant certainement une sorte de contre coup au récents événements, et bien, monsieur dents longues était loin de me connaître!

- Tu t'attends à quoi au juste? Ricanai-je, on dirait que tu t'attends à ce que je fasse une sorte de crise d'hystérie ou quelque chose dans le genre

- En effet, un être humain normal ne devrait pas réagir comme tu le fais, acquiesça t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Et bien, je ne suis surement pas une être humain normal, tu voulais me parler, je t'écoute

Il haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du divan en soupirant

- Bon, tu sais déjà que tu vas boire du sang, il faut que tu sache également que tu ne dormiras plus, comme tu as pu le remarquer, ta vitesse et ta force vont être décuplé, tes cicatrices disparaitront pendant ta transformation et ton apparence physique sera quelque peu modifier, évidement, tes yeux deviendront pourpres...

- Attends, le coupai-je, quand tu dis modifié...

- Amélioré, précisa t-il, disons que tu seras au summum de ta beauté, c'est un des pouvoirs qu'à le venin

- Donc, mes cicatrices vont toutes disparaitre, tu es sur? Demandai-je pleine d'espoir

Il hocha la tête en m'adressant un faible sourire

- Le plus difficile, c'est les premiers mois après la transformation, lorsque tu vas ouvrir les yeux, tu seras d'abord perturbé par tes nouveaux sens, ta visions sera amélioré, tu pourras la régler selon tes envies un peu comme lorsqu'on utilise une loupe très puissante, par exemple, je peux facilement voir les particules de poussière ou tout ce que l'œil humain est incapable de voir par ce que trop petit, ton odorat aussi sera décuplé, ce sera parfois désagréable et cela, contrairement à la vue, n'est pas réglable...

- Et bien, je ne me trompai pas tant que ça en t'appelant superman, ricanai-je en secouant la tête, devient-on réellement immortel ou était-il possible de mourir?

- Il faut démembrer et bruler les morceaux, répondit-il d'une voix neutre

- Pourquoi démembrer avant de bruler? Je ne comprends pas, que ce passe t-il si on se contente de bruler?

- Le corps à de grandes chances de se régénérer

- Quel age as-tu? Tentais-je de demander prudemment

- Je ne suis pas très sur, je pense avoir atteint les sept cent ans, mais je suis incapable de me rappeler l'année exacte de ma naissance humaine ou vampire, d'ailleurs, il est possible que tu perde une partie de tes souvenirs, me prévint-il

- J'ai rêvé d'oublier cette misérable nuit durant des années, mais si je ne m'en souvient pas, tout cela n'aura servit à rien

- C'est un traumatisme important pour toi, je ne pense pas que tu puisse perdre ce souvenir, il suffira de te forcer à penser à ce que tu veux te rappeler pendant ta transformation, il est important que tu te souvienne également de moi, je n'ai pas envi de perdre du temps à t'apprivoiser de force

- On dirait que tu parle d'un animal sauvage

- C'est exactement ce que tu seras à ton réveil, un animal sauvage enragé et affamé, ne te fais pas d'illusion, les premiers temps sont les plus difficiles, ton comportement n'aura rien de comparable avec celui d'un humain, tu ne serras plus la même, peut importe que tu parvienne à garder tes souvenirs ou non, la soif de sang sera ta priorité, c'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de quelques mois pour parvenir à te contrôler

Je soupirai perplexe, mais ma détermination n'avait pas fléchit, ces connards avaient détruit ma vie dans tout les sens du terme, ils méritaient de crever comme les chiens qu'ils semblaient être, j'ai attendu ça pendant des années.

En repensant aux paroles d'Eleazar, je me rendis compte qu'à partir de demain, je ne serais plus jamais la même, non pas que cela me rendait triste, mais je me disais qu'il me restait une soirée pour profiter de mon corps d'humaine, alors autant faire ce peu, je me levai pour aller prendre ma veste et mon sac, j'allais sortir m'amuser.

- Où vas-tu? Me demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Je viens de prendre conscience que c'était ma dernière soirée en tant qu'humaine, je vais en ville, trouver un connard pour baiser et ensuite j'irais me goinfrer dans le meilleurs restaurant de la ville, expliquai-je en ouvrant la porte

Je sentis une sorte de courant d'air et la porte se referma brusquement devant moi, je me tournai vers la source pour découvrir que mon nouveau complice était à quelques centimètres de mon visage, ses iris n'étaient plus rouges mais noirs, de vrais gouffres sans fond, il leva lentement la main pour attraper une mèche de mes cheveux sans me quitter des yeux.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser aller où que ce soit sans moi, m'annonça t-il en souriant, donc on va devoir faire en sorte de réaliser tes derniers souhaits ici

Je soulevai un sourcil en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine attendant qu'il m'explique comment il allait m'amener un mec et mon repas ici

- Concernant ton repas, reprit-il en enroulant une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son doigt, je suis sur que tu trouvera un bon traiteur qui livre, concernant la baise, tu devras te contenter de moi

- Hein? Ça baise un vampire?

Il fut prit dans un fou rire limite incontrôlable, je levais les yeux au ciel patientant gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse le plaisir de se calmer

- Heureusement! S'exclama t-il moqueur

- Et tu ne risque pas de me briser? Insistai-je en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait me faire s'il serrait trop ses mains autour de moi

Je n'avais pas spécialement envi de finir comme mon arme, même en sachant que je pourrais être réparé par le venin, j'étais peut-être folle, mais surement pas maso

- Je contrôle parfaitement mes mouvements, tu ne risque rien, m'assura t-il

Je réfléchis un instant, coucher avec quelqu'un que je serais amené à voir chaque jour pendant plusieurs mois n'était pas très malin, mais il ne semblait pas plus collant que je l'étais, pas ailleurs, avec un peu de chance, je ne m'en rappellerais même pas une fois transformé, et puis, il était beau, très beau, j'étais plutôt du genre à m'amuser avec des mecs que je ne revoyais jamais, mais bon, je faisais confiance à mon incapacité à m'attacher à quelque chose de vivant, si je peux dire de lui qu'il était vivant...

- Bon d'accord, soupirai-je en le détournant pour aller commander mon repas, tant que ça ne change rien à notre association et à ton comportement, ça me va, mais fais en sorte que je sois encore en vie lorsqu'on aura fini, je tiens à manger Italien avant de me consacrer au sang

Il hocha la tête en souriant malicieusement pendant que j'attrapai le téléphone ainsi que le prospectus de mon traiteur préféré en remerciant le ciel qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour commander.


	7. Chapter 6

Pov Eleazar

Je n'avais tout simplement pas pu résister, elle voulait un homme et bien, je me portais volontaire, il est vrai que je n'étais pas vraiment un homme à proprement parler, mais ça n'en serait que meilleurs pour elle, de toute façon, je me voyais mal l'accompagner dehors et la surveiller pendant qu'elle se ferait prendre par le premier couillon qu'elle croiserait.

Son repas venait d'être livré, elle le mit de suite dans son réfrigérateur et puis elle vint me rejoindre dans le salon, s'adossant au mur apparemment perdu dans ses réflexions, je n'étais pas du genre à profiter d'une femme, d'ailleurs, jamais je n'aurais osé lui proposer de s'amuser avec moi en tant normal, pas une femme ayant souffert de cette façon, mais dès qu'elle avait émit son besoin d'avoir des rapports, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, ça faisait trop longtemps pour moi et je dois bien avouer qu'elle avait un physique particulièrement attrayant.

J'étais toujours assis sur le divan l'observant du coin de l'œil et puis las d'attendre qu'elle se décide, je pris la parole.

- Viens ici

Elle leva les yeux sur moi en fronçant les sourcils, je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel en réponse

- Dois-je venir te chercher? Proposai-je en arquant un sourcil

Elle s'avança lentement vers moi et s'arrêta au niveau de l'accoudoir du divan, je tendis le bras pour le serpenter autour de sa taille et l'amener devant moi, je fus ravis de constater qu'elle était déjà excité, je me doutais bien que cette fille avait l'habitude de pourvoir à ses besoins dans ce domaine tout en s'arrangeant pour ne jamais revoir les hommes avec qui elle avait couché, je pouvais comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas s'attacher, j'étais dans la même situation, j'avais des besoins, comme tout un chacun, mais je ne tenais pas à développer quelque sentiment que ce soit, je ne m'en sentais tout simplement pas le droit, un incapable comme moi, laissant sa compagne se faire tuer aussi facilement n'avait aucun droit d'être aimé, je ne le méritais tout simplement pas.

Je baladais mes mains le long de ses hanches, profitant de la sensation, je n'avais pas touché le corps d'une femme depuis trop longtemps, par ailleurs, elle était humaine, je me devais d'être doux et lent, l'attirant jusqu'à moi, je la fit assoir sur mes genoux, je croisais son regard pour m'assurer qu'elle le voulait vraiment, ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés, elle étaient en attente. Glissant mes mains sous ses vêtements, je m'aventurais sur sa poitrine, passant le plat de mes mains dessus, elle ferma les yeux et jeta légèrement sa tête en arrière, rassuré par son comportement, je jouai de mes doigts sur ses mamelons récoltant un doux gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres, elle se colla d'avantage à moi et j'étais déjà douloureusement dur, trop longtemps, pensais-je en arrachant ses vêtements d'un geste, ses yeux s'ouvrir subitement, peut-être aurais-je dû prendre le temps de lui enlever lentement, mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais pressé.

Elle était pratiquement nu devant moi, seuls ses sous-vêtements de dentelles noirs me séparer de mon but, la surprise passé, elle empoigna violemment mes cheveux pour m'amener à sa poitrine, je suivais le mouvement et me pencha docilement sur elle, me débarrassant du morceau de tissus d'un coup de dents, il glissa sur sa taille alors que j'étais déjà plongé sur son sein droit, aspirant, mordillant en prenant soin de ne pas la blesser avec mes dents, elle m'offrit un long gémissement et s'accrocha fermement à mon cou pour se pencher en arrière s'offrant totalement à moi. Je savais que mon venin crépitait sur le bout de ses seins et elle paraissait aimer, après avoir pris soin de sa poitrine quelques minutes, je la prit fermement dans mes bras pour la poser sur le divan, planant sur elle, je laissais ma langue voyager sur son corps, m'attardant son son ventre, embrassant son nombril pour rejoindre son entre dont l'odeur ne faisait que me narguer depuis le début, comme pour son soutient gorge, un coup de dents suffit à arracher le tissus, elle arqua le dos en prévision lorsqu'elle comprit ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, il n'y avait pas meilleurs invitation, je plongeai avidement entre ses jambes. Ses mains virent de suite s'agripper à mes cheveux, alors que ma langue travaillait activement sur elle, je dû maintenir fermement ses jambes pour bloquer ses mouvements. Elle se trémoussait violemment et en quelques minutes, mes doigts et ma langue lui offrirent la libération dont elle semblait avoir tant besoin.

Je rampais sur elle après m'être débarrasser de mes propres vêtements, nos regards s'accrochèrent un instant et puis j'entrais en elle sans ménagement, elle poussa un long soupire de soulagement, j'y répondait en grognant et je nichais mon visage dans son cou, léchant et mordillant sa peau, je la sentis se raidir légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit mes dents, alors je collais mes lèvres contre son oreille pour la rassurer

- Fais-moi confiance, murmurai-je avant de ramener mes dents sur sa peau

Mes mouvements étaient lents et lorsque je sentis une légère pression sur mes fesses, je compris ce qu'elle voulait, je pressais donc mes coups, maintenant mon poids sur mes avant-bras, je tentais de la ravir sans la blesser et c'était loin d'être aussi facile que je l'aurais imaginé, surtout lorsqu'elle me demanda de la prendre plus fort. J'ai profité du moment aussi longtemps que possible, l'empêchant de venir à plusieurs reprises, mais finalement, je la sentis se serrer autour de moi, je glissai alors un main entre nous pour pincer son paquet de nerfs, elle poussa un cri et quelques injures lorsqu'elle vint et je la rejoignait quelques secondes après en laissant tomber mon front sur son épaule pour profiter de ma jouissance.

Je me redressais pendant qu'elle peinait à reprendre son souffle...

- Puis-je prendre une douche? Demandai-je en lui adressant un faible sourire

- La troisième portes à droite, à l'étage, répondit-elle les yeux clos

Je hochai la tête et me pressai d'aller à l'étage, en laissant l'eau chaude couler sur moi, je repensai à notre moment, ça avait été froid, sans émotion aucune, j'avais dû me retenir de l'embrasser, de l'étreindre et de la câliner, pour dire vrai, j'étais nostalgique, faire l'amour et baiser sont deux choses tellement différentes, la douceur de l'amour me manquer, Carmen me manquait, la sentir s'abandonner à moi, me murmurer son amour pendant que je plongeai en elle, les heures que nous passions à simplement se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre me manquer, sa douceur...

A la vérité, même si j'avais pris plaisir à me soulager avec cette humaine, je n'avais pas aimé notre façon de faire, je n'avais pas aimer ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, ne pas pouvoir sentir son corps me réclamer un peu de tendresse, j'avais suivis ses désirs, elle avait grandit, évolué avec une vision des choses se référant à sa première expérience, avait-elle déjà aimé? Savait-elle ce qu'était être amoureux? Entendre l'autre se déclarer pendant l'acte, avant ou après était presque aussi merveilleux que se mélanger. Je me souvenais m'être dis à plusieurs reprises que je ne pourrais vivre sans la tendresse et les mots doux de celle que j'aimai, mais cela était bien avant que je retrouve son corps en cendre, aujourd'hui, rien n'était plus pareil, je ne pouvais vivre qu'avec les souvenirs de mon amour perdu, je ne pouvais que prendre vulgairement mon plaisir, mais à la vérité, aussi cruel que j'étais devenu, prendre cette humaine m'avais fait comprendre que j'avais besoin d'être aimer, même le pire des vampires avait besoin d'être aimé, d'ailleurs, Aro lui même avait une femme, malgré toute la cruauté dont il était capable, il aimait sa femme.

Après avoir pris ma douche, je redescendais au salon pour la découvrir endormit, un bras sur la poitrine la tête légèrement penché sur le côté, elle était toujours nu, j'attrapai le plaid posé sur le fauteuil et la couvrait avec, je me demandais comment cette humaine pouvait vivre en étant si solitaire, c'est quelque chose qui pouvait être supportable pour un vampire, mais les humains étaient bien connu pour être incapable de vivre seul et pourtant, cette jolie jeune femme semblait habitué à la solitude, il n'y avait aucune photo sur les murs, aucune décoration dans la pièce, rien d'autre que quelques meubles, cette pièce était aussi froide et vide que l'avait été notre façon de coucher ensemble, pour la première fois de ma vie, ma curiosité me poussait à souhaiter avoir le dont de Jasper, juste pour me rendre compte des dégâts qui avaient ravagés cette fille.

Je me surpris à caresser son front, éloignant une mèche de ses cheveux me cachant son visage, soudainement, son sommeil fut agité, elle secouait frénétiquement la tête et son front était plissé...

- Laissez-moi... laissez-moi seule, murmura t-elle

Elle agrippa le plaid pour le serrer contre elle, comme une enfant serrant son ours en peluche pour se rassurer. J'étais en colère contre cette bande de chiens galeux pour ce qu'ils avaient osés faire, violé une gamine de quatorze ans, pour des soit disant protecteurs, quelle honte!

J'attrapai le téléphone négligemment posé sur la table basse pour tenter d'appeler l'hôpital dans lequel Carlisle avait travaillé. Je me déplaçais jusqu'à la cuisine afin d'appeler le service de renseignement pour prendre le numéro que je composai rapidement, je devais lui parler et vite.

- Hôpital de Seattle, bonjour?

- Bonjour madame, dis-je d'une voix mielleuse, docteur Stevenson du centre St Vincent de Los Angeles, je souhaiterais parler au Dr Cullen je vous prit

- Je suis désolé docteur, mais le Dr Cullen ne travaille plus ici

- Et bien, je suis ennuyé, je devais lui parler d'une de mes patientes, savez-vous où je peux le joindre?

- Non désolé, le docteur Cullen à disparut du jour au lendemain, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui...

- Depuis combien de temps?

- Pratiquement deux ans, si mes souvenirs sont bons

- Bien, je vous remercie madame

Je raccrochai, décontenancé, Carlisle n'était pas du genre à agir de la sorte, d'une part par ce qu'il prenait ses responsabilités à cœur, mais aussi par ce qu'il prenait soin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, quoi de pire qu'une disparition inexpliqué?

Je soupirai en reposant le téléphone sur la table, peut-être devrais-je aller directement à Forks avant de transformer Isabella? J'avais vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'il en était des Cullen, j'aurais voulus pouvoir contacter les compagnons d'armes de Jasper Whitlock, peut-être sauraient-ils ce qui se passe? Malheureusement, je n'avais aucun moyen de les contacter, je ne les avaient croisés qu'une fois lors d'une visite des Cullen, c'est ce jour là que Peter et Charlotte nous avait été présenté.

Je retournai dans le salon et me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil, qu'est-il arrivé à mon vieil ami? S'était-il lui et son clan fait assassiner de la même façon que mon propre clan? Je n'étais sur de rien, je voulais garder espoir, même en sachant que ce n'était pas normal, jamais Carlisle n'agirait de la sorte, jamais... il lui était forcement arrivé quelque chose.


	8. Chapter 7

RETOUR AUX SOURCES

Pov Eleazar

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle alla directement prendre sa douche sans un mot, ni même un regard, il était difficile d'y faire abstraction, mais je voulais me pencher sur ce que je devais faire, j'avais décidé qu'il était temps de trouver des réponses, j'en avait besoin et j'en avait besoin maintenant, je ne pouvais pas patienter des mois que la soif d'Isabella soit calmer afin de pouvoir me déplacer. J'attendais donc qu'Isabella redescendes pour lui signifier ce que nous partions aujourd'hui pour Forks.

Je regardai par la fenêtre asseyant de me calmer, de ne pas penser au pire, alors je me concentrai bêtement sur les gouttelettes tombant sur les carreaux, il pleuvait ce qui était plutôt rare dans cette région où le soleil dominait.

- Est-ce que ça va? Entendis-je derrière moi

Je me retournai pour la découvrir le front plissé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, je soupirai en pensant à mon vieil ami, j'étais inquiet.

- J'ai pris la décision d'aller à Forks, je te transformerais là bas, mais j'ai besoin de réponses, un de mes amis à disparut et je dois savoir ce qui se passe. Je m'installai sur le divan en lui faisant signe de siéger devant moi. Tu dois comprendre que le territoire où nous allons appartient à mon ami, repris-je, si tes agresseurs sont bien ceux auxquelles je pense, alors je dois le prévenir avant de faire quoi que ce soit, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire, mais il ne répond pas à mes appels, il semble avoir disparut depuis deux ans

- Disparut? Répéta t-elle

- Oui et ce n'est pas son genre du tout, je le connais depuis plus de deux cent ans et il n'a jamais disparut de la sorte...

- Mais... tu ne connais pas quelqu'un qui pourrais savoir où il se trouve? Demanda t-elle visiblement concerné, je veux dire, est-ce qu'il vivait seul?

- Non, mais je ne suis pas parvenu à joindre qui que ce soit, sa femme et l'un de ses fils ne répondent pas, je ne sais pas comment joindre les autres membres de son clan, j'ai contacté l'hôpital dans lequel il travaillait, mais ils m'ont dit qu'il avait totalement disparut il y a deux ans, soupirai-je en secouant la tête

- Attends... un vampire qui travail à l'hôpital? Grimaça t-elle incrédule

- Oui, ricanai-je en me laissant emporter dans mes souvenirs, Carlisle est... à part

- Bien, donc nous allons à Forks, je monte faire mon sac, m'informa t-elle sans poser plus de question

J'étais surpris qu'elle ne cherche pas à en savoir plus, à comprendre en quoi l'autorisation de Carlisle était importante, il était étrange d'observer son comportement, dès qu'elle s'était levé du divan elle avait replacé ce masque sans émotions avec lequel j'avais couché, elle pouvait paraître tout à fait humaine à un moment et sans vie, sans émotion la seconde d'après.

- Carlisle, où es-tu mon ami? Murmurai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains

Même si je voulais continuer à espérer, je savais qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, quelque chose de grave.

Nous étions à présent dans l'avion en direction de Seattle, je devais passer à la banque pour récupérer mes documents, cartes bancaire, d'identité et tout ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin et que j'avais pris soin de mettre dans un coffre avant de disparaître de la région.

J'avais insisté pour prendre en charge le voyage, ça n'avait pas beaucoup plut à Isabella, mais je savais qu'elle aurait besoin d'argent lorsque nos routes se sépareraient, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle gaspille le peu qu'elle avait, elle ne s'en doutait pas encore, mais l'éternité est une longue route et à moins qu'elle est le désire de devenir une nomade, elle avait tout intérêt à ne pas faire n'importe quoi de son argent.

Lorsque j'entendis le commandant de bord annoncer notre atterrissage, je décidai qu'il était temps pour elle de se réveiller, je posai doucement ma main sur sa joue, pensant avoir été suffisamment doux, mais ce fut tout le contraire, elle paniqua et se mit à crier dans son sommeil.

- Isabella, soupirai-je en tentant de la calmer, réveille toi, nous allons atterrir à Seattle

Elle sursauta et ouvrit enfin les yeux après avoir attiré l'attention de tous les passagers autour de nous. Elle se redressa brusquement en clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, elle paraissait encore prisonnière de son cauchemar

- Désolé, murmura t-elle en prenant conscience d'avoir attiré l'attention autour de nous

- C'est rien, ça va?

Elle se pencha sur moi en étirant un faible sourire

- Oui, mais tu devrais aller changer tes verres de contact, chuchota t-elle, tes yeux commencent à reprendre leur couleur d'origine

A l'origine ils étaient bleus, rétorquai-je en me baissant discrètement pour les changer

Je me pressai de remplacer la paire endommagé par une paire neuf pendant qu'Isabella rassemblait ses affaires. Je sentis les roues toucher le sol, j'étais nerveux, si j'avais eu un coeur il aurait sans doute tambouriné dans ma poitrine tant j'avais peur pour Carlisle et les siens, plus nous approchions de chez eux et plus je me sentais mal à l'aise, j'avais un pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment.

- C'est toi qui ne semble pas bien, me fit remarquer Isabella en sortant de l'aéroport

- Désolé, grommelai-je, j'ai une sorte de mauvais pressentiment, je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à mon ami

- Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait plus sur de me transformer avant d'y aller? S'il se passe quelque chose, je ne serait pas en mesure de t'aider

Elle avait un point, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais si comme je l'imaginai, ce que j'allais découvrir n'était pas bon, alors j'aurais sans doute besoin d'aide, cependant elle serait un nouveau né, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle ne me cause pas plus d'ennui qu'autre chose.

- Je ne sais pas, comme je te l'est dit, lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu seras assoiffé, dans le pire des cas incontrôlable, mais il est également vrai que tu possédera une force qui pourrait aider, pour le moment je dois passer à la banque, ensuite nous irons à mon appartement

- A Forks?

- Non, mon appartement est à Seattle, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas été là bas, marmonnai-je pensif, mais au moins ce sera mieux que l'hôtel pour ta transformation, tous les murs sont insonorisés

- C'est rassurant, ricana t-elle en secouant la tête, ça fait vraiment mal, hein?

- Oui, acquiesçai-je, ça fait vraiment mal, c'est comme...

- Non, s'il te plait, je ne préfère pas avoir les détails, je ferais face le moment venu

- Comme tu veux, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal

Nous avions prit un taxi pour aller jusqu'à la banque où m'attendait mon coffre. Après avoir retiré le contenu de celui-ci, j'emmenai Isabella directement à l'appartement, cela faisait plus de dix ans que je n'étais pas venu, en règle général, c'était Carmen qui prenait soin de nos propriétés, elle passait tout les deux ans visiter notre maison en Amérique du sud et l'appartement de Seattle où nous allions lorsque nous voulions nous isoler tous les deux.

Je dû m'y reprendre à trois fois pour ouvrir la porte, les souvenirs de mon dernier séjour avec elle encore bien encré dans mon esprit parasités mon esprit, le noyant dans un océan d'images et de sensations, nous étions resté pratiquement trois semaines à y faire l'amour.

- Entre, dis-je en désignant le salon du menton

Je soupirai en passant à mon tour la porte, l'odeur de Carmen était encore ici, lointaine et faible, mais bel et bien ici, je dû faire un effort pour ne pas paraître étrange devant Isabella. Rien avait changé, pendant quelques secondes, je m'attendais presque à la voir passer la porte pour me sauter dessus, soulagé de pouvoir passer du temps seul avec moi.

- Heu... je... je peux dépoussiérer si tu veux? Me proposa timidement Isabella qui était resté planté au milieu du salon

Je me tournai brusquement vers elle, j'avais presque oublié qu'elle était là, je fus surpris de constater qu'elle semblait mal à l'aise, elle ne paraissait pas aussi grande gueule que lorsque je lui avait parlé la première fois.

- Oui, murmurai-je, tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans la cuisine, je... je vais aller te chercher de quoi diner

Nous étions en début d'après-midi et je parlai déjà du diner, elle n'était évidemment pas stupide, mais je sentais que je devais sortir, alors sans un mot, je me pressai de fuir les lieux, j'avais besoin d'air, d'un moment seul, durant tout le trajet ici, j'avais fait le nécessaire pour ne pas laisser voyager mon esprit à ce lieu, j'aurais peut-être dû faire le contraire, me préparer en quelque sorte.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna Isabella en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

J'attrapai son bras lorsqu'elle passa devant moi, intrigué par ses excuses

- Pourquoi? Demandai-je confus

- Pour ta souffrance, murmura t-elle en levant un regard vide sur moi

Je lâchai son bras instantanément, choqué outre mesure, non pas réellement par ses paroles, du moins pas en premier lieu, mais par l'effet qu'elles avaient eu sur moi, je sentais déjà le venin m'aveugler peu à peu, alors j'ouvris la porte, la claqua derrière moi et m'effondra dans le couloir, anéantis.

- Je suis désolé pour la tienne, susurrai-je les mains plaquées sur mon visage

Je me repris à penser à ce que j'avais tenté vainement d'oublier ces dernières années, je n'avais plus voulus penser à ce que me détruisait de l'intérieur, ce qui avait détruit mes croyances, mes espoirs, mes convictions, mes amis, mon amour...

Irina, Tanya et Kate ne méritaient pas de mourir, tout comme Carmen, elles n'avaient voulu que vivre en paix, elles n'avaient rien fait à personne, alors pourquoi? Devrais-je à présent perdre mon ami Carlisle? Nous avions passé de nombreuses années ensemble lorsque nous vivions à Voltera, malgré quelques idées divergentes, nous partagions les mêmes croyances,Carlisle avait toujours était extraordinaire de bonté, de compassion et d'amour, je n'avais de ma vie jamais croiser un humain plus humain que ce vampire, la plupart des gens de cette espèce n'étaient pas capable du dixième de sa compassion, il s'était haït à la seconde où il avait comprit ce qu'il était, il s'était maudit et sentit responsable pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas demandé, il aurait milles fois préféré mourir plutôt que de tuer, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer d'ailleurs. Nous avions partagé ce besoin de rédemption, bien sur, contrairement à lui, j'avais tué et pour ma part, j'avais décidé d'adopter ce régime plus par défit que par compassion, même si nous partagions les mêmes croyances, contrairement à lui, je ne me voyais pas comme une mauvaise créature, je me nourrissais, comme les humains le faisaient, je ne me sentais pas responsable ou coupable, ce qui ne m'empêchai pas d'être gêné de pouvoir tenir une conversation avec mon repas. Je n'avais pas plus demandé à être vampire plus que je n'avais demandé à naitre, c'était ce qui m'avait empêché de vivre avec la culpabilité, cependant le fait de pouvoir échanger, aimé et d'avoir moi même était humain, voilà ce qui m'avait poussé à tenter le régime étrange de Carlisle.

J'étais resté assis par terre pendant un long moment, si long, que lorsque je relevai la tête, le soleil commençait à disparaître, en soupirant je me redressais pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. Tout avait été nettoyé de fond en comble, en parcourant les pièces, je trouvais Isabella couché sur la terrasse, endormit sur la chaise longue.

- Merde! Grognai-je

J'avais certainement dû grogner trop fort par ce qu'elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux

- Ça va? Demanda t-elle en les refermant

- Oui, mentis-je, mais j'ai oublié ton repas

- Pas grave, ricana t-elle, je vais y aller

- Pas seule! Sifflai-je pris de panique

Je secouai la tête, en quoi sa sécurité était-elle importante? Me réprimandai-je intérieurement, elle n'est pas Carmen, je ne suis pas parvenu à la sauver elle, pourquoi devrais-je prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre?

Elle ouvrit ses yeux tristes sur moi et j'étirai un faible sourire d'excuse

- Je vais t'emmener diner si tu veux, proposai-je en retournant dans le salon

Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus me soucier de qui que ce soit, pas même de moi et pourtant j'étais ici avec cette fille, m'inquiétant pour mon ami et pour elle...


	9. Chapter 8

RÉPONSES

Pov Bella

Eleazar m'avait emmené dans un restaurant du centre ville, son état d'esprit était palpable, il était mal, très mal et cela me faisait étrangement oublier ma peine. Il ne paraissait cependant pas vouloir partager sa souffrance et je respectais ça, je me doutais qu'il s'agissait d'une femme et je me doutais également que celle-ci avait disparut, il n'était pas difficile de deviner, surtout après être allé à l'appartement, il avait été totalement bouleversé, me parlant de diner en début d'après-midi.

Le pauvre m'avait vraiment fait de la peine, je ne cessais de me demander ce qui lui était arrivé, j'avais espéré trouver des réponses dans l'appartement, mais rien, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la poussière.

Il avait commandé la même chose que moi pour donner le change, lasagne au saumon, bien sur, il n'y avait pas touché, ne plus manger aller surement me manquer après ma transformation, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir hâte, hâte de retrouver ces enfoirés et de leur faire payer ce qu'ils m'avaient fait, enfin j'avais une chance et peut-être qu'après ça je ne me sentirais plus continuellement torturé?

- Tu as encore faim?

- Hum?

- A quoi penses-tu?

Je secouai légèrement la tête dans l'espoir de me débarrasser des visages de ces hommes qui me hantaient

- Rien... tu disais quoi?

- Je te demandais si tu avais encore faim

- Ho, heu... non, non merci

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe? Insista t-il

- Je te l'est dit, rien, soupirai-je

- Je veux savoir, si...

- T'es plutôt drôle, canine sanglante, tu ne veux rien me dire de toi, mais moi je dois partager toutes mes pensées avec toi?

Il haussa les épaules dans la défaite et laissa quelques billets sur la table en me faisant signe de le suivre, nous marchions tranquillement en silence sur le trajet de son appartement lorsqu'il reprit la conversation là où il l'avait laissé.

- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui te préoccupe, marmonna t-il pensif, tu es sous ma responsabilité

- Pardon? Je ne suis pas sous ta responsabilité, tu m'as clairement proposé ton aide pour retrouver les connards qui ont gâchés ma vie et il a toujours été clair qu'après ça, chacun partirait de son côté...

- J'ai également étais clair sur le fait que nous allions devoir partager au moins un an de vie commune, il serait irresponsable de ma part de laisser un nouveau né en liberté

- J'avais compris, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai besoin d'un confident, m'emportais-je

- Tu devrais partager ta douleur, ce serait...

- Tu te fou de ma gueule? Tu parles pour toi, j'espère? Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé, en revanche toi tu ne lâche rien, tu crois que je suis stupide, vampire? Tu es aussi mal que moi, si ce n'est plus, alors n'essaye pas de me donner des leçons que tu es incapable d'appliquer pour toi même

Il se statufia soudainement, pendant plusieurs minutes, je me demandai s'il allait bien, je l'entendis soupirer et il pivota la tête pour me faire face.

- Je vivais avec mon clan en Alaska, un jour je suis allé à la chasse... seul, marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux, lorsque je suis rentré, ils avaient tous été tué, tous en cendre, ma compagne en cendre... et je ne sais toujours pas qui a fait ça...

Je fronçais les sourcils, ce pauvre gars devait vivre quelque chose de terrible, tu pars tranquillement de chez toi pour retrouver ta famille morte, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il avait dû ressentir, d'autant que ce crime n'a jamais été puni, je fus soudainement prive d'un élan de compassion, vampire ou pas, personne ne devrait vivre une telle chose.

- Ma question va certainement paraître stupide, murmurai-je gêné par avance, mais, n'y a t-il pas moyen de découvrir qui a fait ça?

Ses yeux s'assombrir et en moins d'une seconde, il était devant moi, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre

- Tu as raison, cracha t-il, ta question est stupide, ne crois-tu pas que si c'était le cas, j'aurais déjà trouvé?

- Désolé...

Il recula en se détournant de moi, sa respiration était saccadé, il semblait tenter de retrouver son calme

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Siffla t-il en serrant les poings

- Tu as raison, grommelai-je, je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'est de retrouver sa famille en cendre, mais pour ton information, j'ai moi aussi perdu ma famille avant de perdre ma vie et je n'étais qu'une enfant, je respect ta souffrance vampire, respect la mienne!

Je me remis à marcher sans me soucier de savoir s'il me suivait ou non, pour qui se prenait ce connard? Pensait-il avoir le monopole de la souffrance? Ou peut-être était-il sur que les vampires souffraient plus que les humains? Si c'était ça, il avait peut-être raison, je ne savais pas ce que pouvait ressentir un vampire, alors que lui savait ce que ressentait un humain, quoi que depuis tout ce temps, peut-être qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas?

- Tu as raison, entendis-je derrière moi

Je me contentais de hausser les épaules sans rien dire, je ne savais pas s'il avait ou non souffert plus que moi, mais nous n'étions pas censé faire une sorte de concours, il m'avait proposé son aide et je comprenais à présent pourquoi il ne s'était pas contenté de me tuer, apparemment, il allait vivre sa vengeance par procuration et il comptait sur moi pour la lui offrir.

- Qu'allons-nous faire? Murmurai-je

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Est-ce que tu vas me transformer maintenant? Préfères-tu attendre?

- Je vais aller faire un tour à la villa des Cullen cette nuit pendant que tu dormiras, selon ce que je vais y trouver, je te transformerais demain... ou pas

- Qui voudrait te faire autant de mal? Demandai-je en me retournant vers lui, on dirait qu'on veut juste te faire souffrir... sinon, toi aussi tu serais mort

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et reporta son attention sur moi

- Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée, marmonna t-il pensif, mais si c'est la même personne qui s'est attaqué au clan de mon ami, il est possible que je ne sois pas visé, j'ai beau y réfléchir, je n'ai jamais été cruel au point d'attiser autant de haine

Enfin, nous arrivions devant la porte de l'appartement, il ouvrit celle-ci et me fit signe d'entrer en me suivant sans fermer la porte.

- Reposes-toi, je reviendrais avant le levé du jour, m'expliqua t-il en reculant avant de refermer la porte derrière lui

Pov Eleazar

Je me mis à courir à vivre allure en direction de Forks, peut-être qu'enfin, je pourrais avoir mes réponses, peut-être qu'enfin, je pourrais comprendre, malheureusement, je me doutais que ce ne serait pas sans mal, il était arrivé quelque chose à la famille de Carlisle, j'en étais sur et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur de ce que j'allais trouver.

Il ma fallut pratiquement deux heures pour arriver jusqu'à Forks, je décidais de passer par les bois environnant la villa, je savais que ce serait plus simple pour l'atteindre. A mi parcourt, mes narines furent agressé par l'odeur d'un loup, la même que celui dont je m'étais nourris au Texas. Je bondissais sur un arbre sachant que si je l'avais sentis, lui aussi avait dû me repérer.

Que faisait-il sur le territoire du clan Cullen? Je me souvenais parfaitement de la ligne de démarcation séparant le territoire Quilleute de celui de la famille de mon ami et ce loup l'avait largement dépassé, cela ne pouvait dire que deux choses, soit mon ami l'avait autorisé, soit il n'était pas là. Je sautais d'arbre en arbre sachant que le loup serait de toute façon incapable de m'attaquer à cette hauteur, ne sachant pas s'il était un ennemie de Carlisle ou non, je ne voulais pas risquer un combat, mon ami ne me pardonnerait jamais d'avoir tué l'un de ses alliés.

Après une dizaine de minutes de course sautant de branche en branche en sachant parfaitement que le loup que j'avais sentis me suivais, j'aperçus enfin la maison de mon ami et fus horrifié de ce que je vis à quelques centaines de mètres de distance. Là, à travers la baie vitré, six hommes étaient réuni dans le salon et il fut évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas de vampires, mais des loups de la réserve, ne connaissant pas d'autre loups que ceux de la réserve Quilleute, il me parut évident que ça ne pouvait être qu'eux, mais que faisait-il dans la villa de mon ami? Ils paraissaient avoir invertit les lieux, la meute avait-elle élu domicile dans cette maison? Je connaissais Carlisle, il avait beau être tout sauf égoïste, cette maison était sa préféré et il ne l'aurait pas cédé aussi facilement. Un grognement sourd naquit dans ma poitrine alors que le puzzle semblait prendre forme dans mon esprit, je dû me retenir pour ne pas courir pour foncer dans le tas, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et surtout, je voulais des réponses, j'aurais donc besoin de trouver un moyen de les faire parler, au moins, je commençais à comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

Le grondement sauvage du loup qui m'avait suivit me tira de mes pensées, cet imbécile était en train d'appeler ses amis.

Je fis demi tour pour rentrer en courant rapidement pour semer le loup, je ne voulais pas qu'il me suive, surtout pas qu'il sache dans quelle direction je me dirigeais, je ne voulais pas le mener jusqu'à Bella, je décidais donc de le conduire jusqu'en Alaska où je n'eus aucun mal à lui faire perdre ma trace, tant qu'il pensait que je retournais là bas, il ne saurait pas que je venais de Seattle.

Je rentrais rapidement à l'appartement sachant à présent ce que je devais faire et la première chose serait de transformer Isabella dès le lendemain matin.


	10. Chapter 9

Pov Bella

Par respect pour Eleazar, je décidai de ne pas occuper la chambre, elle devait être le lieu qu'il partageait avec sa compagne, une pièce où je n'avais nullement ma place, donc après avoir passé quelques minutes, sur le balcon à admirer les lumières de la ville au loin, je me couchais sur le divan. Il me fallut un long moment pour m'endormir, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraitre, je m'inquiétais pour Eleazar, je me demandais s'il n'était pas en danger, ce qu'il allait découvrir, peut-être que je concentrais inconsciemment toutes mes pensées sur lui pour éviter de penser à la transformation ? La douleur, la vie après, ma vengeance… pour ensuite retrouver ma solitude, mais pas n'importe quelle solitude, celle-ci serait éternelle, à la vérité, même si la souffrance physique me faisait peur, je craignais plus d'être éternellement seule.

Je me demandais aussi si le fait de les tuer allait réellement me libérer, c'est ce que je recherchais, ce que je voulais, être libre, peut-être était-ce ma façon de récupérer le bien précieux qu'on m'avait volé cette nuit là mon corps, oui, je crois que c'était le but caché de tout cela, je voulais récupérer mon corps, pouvoir me dire qu'enfin il était à moi, comme cela aurait toujours dû être le cas et dans ma logique, prendre leurs corps et leurs vies était la seule manière de reprendre mon corps et ma vie…

Sur cette pensée, j'eus enfin le plaisir de sombrer pour me réveiller en pleine nuit en entendant la porte claquer.

Je me redressais pour m'assoir à moitié endormit et Eleazar apparut devant moi avec une expression étrange qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé, s'excusa t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de moi

- Pas grave, alors ? Demandai-je en scrutant la lampe que j'avais laissé allumer

Il semblait pour le moins… bouleversé, ce qui était plutôt étrange connaissant sa nature, je posai ma main sur son genoux pour l'encourager à parler et il me surprit en m'étreignant, il sanglotait contre mon épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Paniquai-je en lui frottant doucement le dos

Il décolla légèrement le front de mon épaule pour secouer la tête, apparemment il n'était pas prêt à en parler, comme je l'avais présagé, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il resta sans bouger contre moi durant un long moment, je ne savais pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire, jamais personne n'avait compté sur moi pour le réconforter, alors je me contentais de continuer à lui frotter le dos.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es couché ici ? Murmura t-il soudainement

- Et bien… heu, je me suis dis que ce serait mieux

Il se mit à rire doucement, me laissant perplexe, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle et puis il soupira et me souleva pour m'emmener dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, de toute façon, je ne parviendrais pas à me rendormir…

Il m'allongea sur le lit, se colla à moi et je sentis ses doigts caresser doucement mon visage

- Qui te dit que je veux que tu dormes ? Souffla t-il avant de m'embrasser

Je profitais du baiser en me demandant s'il ne tentait pas simplement d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu, s'il ne serait pas mieux de l'arrêter pour lui demander de me dire ce qu'il avait trouvé, mais je n'en fis rien lorsqu'il se déplaça pour planer sur moi, je ne fis rien lorsqu'il souleva ma chemise, ni lorsque sa bouche voyagea sur ma poitrine et lorsqu'il fit glisser mon short pour passer un doigt sur mon centre, ce fut ma perte. J'enroulais mes jambes sur sa taille et souleva légèrement mon bassin pour me frotter à lui, malgré la température de son corps, ce garçon… ce vampire parvenait à me donner chaud, sa bouche voyagea de ma poitrine à mon cou pour atterrir de nouveau sur ma bouche, il se positionna et s'enfonça en moi lentement tout en avalant mon gémissement auquel il répondit lui-même par une sorte de grognement animal très excitant. Il fut lent et je ne parvenais pas à le définir, mais quelque chose était différent de la dernière fois, il semblait… plus proche, langoureux ? Je n'avais jamais fait autre chose que baiser avec les hommes, à mon sens, aucun ne méritait d'être aimé, alors je ne savais pas reconnaitre sa façon de faire, je savais que c'était différent, mais rien de plus, la seule chose que je parvenais à reconnaitre sans peine, c'était la nécessitée, et ça, je le mettais sur son état d'esprit, il était mal et avait besoin de réconfort…

- Je suis si proche, susurra t-il contre mon oreille, je veux que tu viennes avec moi avant…

J'allais lui demander avant quoi, mais lorsqu'il positionna ses dents contre mon cou en restant immobile quelques secondes, je compris qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de la jouissance. Je déglutis et je suis sur qu'il dû entendre mon cœur manquer un battement, mais il avait certainement raison, quel meilleurs moment ?

Je hochais la tête, lui donnant la confirmation qu'il attendait, il ne me mordis pas de suite, ses coups devinrent plus rapides, il souleva légèrement mes jambes pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi sans déplacer sa bouche, puis une de ses mains glissa entre nous pour aller pincer mon clitoris, déclenchant ma jouissance et la seconde d'après je sentis ses dents s'enfoncer dans ma chair pendant qu'il se déversait en moi, ce fut la chose la plus excitante que je n'avais jamais fait.

Il se détacha de mon cou, lécha la morsure, puis prit mon visage en coupe alors que le venin commençait à bruler.

- Je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce que ce soit finit, me promit-il en étirant un faible sourire, je serais là…

Puis il se retira de moi, prit mon poignée et mordit, passa au suivant et il fit de même avec mes chevilles, en sentant le venin se rependre en moi, je me promis de lui demander pourquoi il s'était sentit obligé de me mordre à plusieurs reprises dès que je me réveillerais. Chaque seconde était plus douloureuse, j'avais la sensation qu'on m'avait injecté de l'acide dans les veines et je devais serrer les mâchoires pour ne pas hurler.

- Cris ! M'ordonna t-il en s'emparant de ma main, ne te bât pas contre le venin, laisse le faire et ne retiens pas tes hurlements, ça ne pourra que te soulager

J'aurais voulu pouvoir le frapper, mais non seulement j'en étais parfaitement incapable, mais en plus je savais qu'il avait raison, du moins, contrairement à moi, il savait de quoi il parlait et je n'étais sans doute pas le premier humain à subir ma transformation devant lui, alors je me mis à hurler en essayant toutefois de ne pas briser les vitres

- Il n'y a pas de voisins, ne te retiens pas, répéta t-il, il faut que tu repenses à ta vie, à ce qu'ils t'ont fait, à la raison pour laquelle tu veux te venger, à moi, à notre rencontre…

C'est donc ce que je fis, je replongeai dans mes souvenirs, repensant à quel point j'avais eu froid en me réveillant dans ce jardin publique après avoir été violé et battu, à mon départ, à ma vie dans la rue, à mes rencontres, à mon arrivé au Texas, à ma première et seule amie qui m'avait accueillit chez elle, à mon quotidien morne et sans intérêt… jusqu'à ce fameux soir ou je m'étais retrouvé face à ce porc, l'un de ceux qui m'avais tué de l'intérieur, qui m'avait volé mon corps, je me souvenais de ce que ma mère me disait lorsque j'étais enfant…

« Dans ce monde, on pourra tout te prendre, tout ce que tu auras eu après un travail acharné, tout tes biens et même parfois ceux que tu aimes te seront enlevés, la seule chose qui soit vraiment à toi, c'est ton corps, ton cœur et ton âme »

Ils avaient volé mon corps, brisé mon cœur et noircie mon âme. En repensant à tout cela, je savais que je ne pourrais pas oublier, rien ne pourrait me faire oublier pourquoi je supportais cette horrible douleur, rien.

- Je suis là, entendis-je murmurer à mon oreille, n'oublie pas, je suis là pour toi

Je serrais sa main en guise de réponse, totalement incapable d'utiliser ma voix pour autre chose que crier ma douleur, je savais qu'il était là, il était là pour moi, je voulais qu'il me parle encore et encore, je me sentais tellement plus rassuré en entendant sa voix, alors je serrais de nouveau sa main pour essayer de lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais de lui, mais il se contenta de me caresser le dos de celle-ci, je dus alors faire un effort considérable pour parvenir à articuler un seul mot…

- Parle ! Hurlais-je

Il déposa un baiser sur ma main et commença à me compter sa vie, l'époque à laquelle il avait été transformé, son temps chez les Volturi, sa rencontre avec Carmen alors qu'elle était en visite là bas, son départ de l'Italie avec l'idée de devenir ce qu'il appelait un végétarien, sa rencontre avec les autres membres de son clan, si je n'avais pas eu aussi mal, j'aurais certainement été amusé de découvrir qu'il ne vivait qu'avec des femmes, Kate, Irina, Tanya et sa compagne. Il me parla de leurs personnalités, du pouvoir de Kate d'électrocuté par le touché, intérieurement, j'espérais pouvoir jouir de ce genre de pouvoir, électrocuté ces monstres qui m'avaient fait du mal avant de les tués me paraissait être une bonne idée. Il me parla également du clan de son ami Carlisle, ce vampire qui était un médecin jouissait d'une compassion faisant défaut à la plupart des humains, sa femme, douce et aimante, son premier compagnon qu'il appelait son fils, Edward lisant dans les pensées, de Rosalie d'une beauté sans pareil, de son mari Emmet qui était très drôle, aimant et fort, il me raconta que deux autres vampires les avaient rejoint dans les années cinquante, Alice qui lisait dans l'avenir et Jasper qui contrôlait les émotions, Eleazar insista sur le fait que Carlisle considérait les membres de son clan comme sa famille, il les aimaient tous comme un père aimerait ses enfants. Il détailla également ce qu'il avait commencé à me raconter dans la rue sur la tragédie qui l'avait brisé, il avait détruit la maison que lui et son clan avaient habitée durant plus d'un siècle pour ensuite partir pour errer sans but ces dernières années…

- C'était avant de te trouver, maintenant, j'ai une raison de vivre

Au milieu de toute la douleur physique que je ressentais, j'étais bouleversé par ses paroles, pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ? N'allait-il pas m'abandonner dès que nous aurions mit la main sur mes agresseurs ? J'avais toujours été solitaire depuis cette époque, cela me paraissait étrange car ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, mais j'aimais la compagnie d'Eleazar, j'espérais qu'après cela, il me permettrait de l'aider à venger sa famille à lui et peut-être ses amis également, ce qui lui était arrivé été injuste, d'autant que de ce que me disait Eleazar, son clan et celui de Carlisle étaient pacifiques, ils ne faisaient de mal à personne, pas même aux humains, allant jusqu'à se faire souffrance en se nourrissant d'animaux, ce qui, si j'avais bien tout compris n'était pas chose aisé.

Je sentis mon corps secouait de spasmes violents, je me demandais depuis combien de temps j'étais allongé là à bruler, Eleazar ne m'avait pas lâché la main une seconde, il me semblait que le bout de mes doigts devenaient insensibles, je me demandais si c'était par ce que je commençais à m'habituer à la douleur ou si c'était simplement bientôt terminé. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais à ce point ressenti un désir de mort, si ce n'était pas pour ces horribles souvenirs qui gravitaient dans mon esprit, j'aurais certainement supplié mon nouvel ami de mettre fin à ma souffrance, et puis, j'avais pris conscience de quelque chose, j'avais besoin d'Eleazar, tout comme lui avait besoin de moi, je n'étais plus très sur de la raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas contenté de me tuer, était-ce réellement une question de vengeance par procuration ou était-ce simplement le besoin de trouver une raison de continuer à faire parti de ce monde ?


	11. Chapter 10

NOUVELLE VIE

Pov Eléazar

Cela faisait maintenant soixante quatre heures et vingt et une minutes que je l'avais mordu, elle avait d'abord tenté de retenir ses cris, mais avait vite comprit que ça ne servait à rien. Une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, à présent, elle était condamné à cette vie, il n'y aurait jamais de retour possible, elle resterait ainsi éternellement…

Quelque chose avait changé en moi, je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais je me sentais plus proche d'elle et cela avant la transformation.

Elle m'avait demandé de parler, alors je lui avais tout dit, toute ma vie, mon clan, mes amis… tout, jusqu'à elle et les paroles que j'avais prononcées m'avaient surpris, mais à la seconde ou elles s'étaient échappées de ma bouche, j'avais pris conscience de leur véracités, depuis notre rencontre, j'avais enfin une raison d'exister, elle était devenu plus importante que je ne l'aurais imaginé, j'étais persuadé que je ne voulais que l'aider, mais à la vérité, j'avais autant besoin d'elle qu'elle n'avait besoin de moi, j'aurais pu me mentir encore longtemps, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien, je ne parvenais pas à m'imaginer l'abandonner, vengeance ou non et malgré ce que je voulais au début, lui faire l'amour était plus fort que le plaisir physique, il y avait plus, au fond, je voulais plus.

Était-ce elle ou avais-je simplement besoin de quelqu'un? Je n'en étais pas encore très sur, jusqu'ici, elle avait été humaine et il était difficile de sentir un quelconque lien entre un vampire et une humaine, mais ce dont j'étais sur, c'est que je la voulais pour compagne, je l'avais choisi, ne me restait plus qu'à savoir si elle voudrait de moi.

Ne voulant pas lui lâcher la main, j'étais resté totalement nu, je savais qu'elle serait perdue en se réveillant et je me demandai s'il ne valait mieux pas me vêtir pour éviter de la perturber d'avantage. Elle ne hurlait plus à présent, la transformation était presque achevé et elle était déjà magnifique, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, sa peau était déjà aussi pâle que la mienne et elle paraissait avoir prit quelques centimètres, j'avais hâte, mais je craignais aussi un peu son réveille, saurait-elle me reconnaitre? Parviendrait-elle à se contrôler, combien de temps faudrait-il avant qu'elle puisse se déplacer sans faire un carnage?

Tant de questions qui influeraient sur mes prochaines décisions

Les loups m'avaient vu près de la maison des Cullen, ils savaient donc que quelqu'un les cherchait, que quelqu'un était au courant de ce qu'ils avaient fait, à présent, il me fallait comprendre pourquoi les Quilleutes avaient fait une chose pareil. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Carlisle, il vivait toujours en paix avec eux, mon ami n'était pas du genre à créer des problèmes, j'étais sur qu'il n'avait rien fait lui ou sa famille pour provoquer une guerre, alors pourquoi? Que s'était-il passé chez les Quilleutes pour qu'ils en arrivent à remettre en question une paix qui semblait durable?

Les battements de cœur de Bella ralentissaient, sa transformation aura duré un peu moins de trois jours et je ne pouvais qu'en être ravi, la douleur de la transformation était toujours présente dans mon esprit, j'aurais voulu pouvoir lui éviter de souffrir, malheureusement, je ne possédais pas ce genre de don. Je lui serrais doucement la main pour lui rappeler que j'étais toujours là, je devais prendre quelques secondes pour me vêtir.

- Isabella, murmurai-je, je vais te lâcher quelques secondes pour m'habiller, mais je reviens de suite, c'est bientôt terminé ma belle, tu vas te réveiller dans quelques minutes et je serais là comme je te l'aie promit.

Je relâchai sa main à contre cœur et me redressa pour atteindre la penderie, j'attrapai un jean, une chemine et un boxer que j'enfilais rapidement afin de reprendre ma place initiale auprès d'elle, son cœur ralentissait et même si à cette étape la douleur n'était plus de mise, c'était par contre le moment le plus effrayant, sentir, entendre son cœur s'éteindre était une expérience étrange par ce qu'en tant qu'humain cela signifiait la mort.

Je déposais un furtif baiser sur le dos de sa main en commençant à compter les secondes dans mon esprit, il ne restait que quelques minutes et je tentais déjà de me concentrer sur son don, essayant de découvrir ce qu'il serait, pour le moment, je ne parvenais pas à le définir, pour cela, il fallait qu'elle l'utilise, mais cela pouvait prendre des mois avant qu'elle le fasse.

Enfin, les derniers battements résonnèrent dans sa poitrine et c'était maintenant qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassuré

- Je suis là Isabella, n'est pas peur, ce que tu ressens est normal, ton cœur va s'arrêter et tu te réveilleras dès qu'il se sera éteint…

Elle serra ma main et j'entendis ce qui serait son dernier battement, à présent, son cœur ne se ferait plus jamais entendre, il était figé, comme le reste…

- Isabella? Appelai-je doucement, est-ce que tu peux ouvrir les yeux ma belle?

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle panique, qu'elle ouvre les yeux en faisant un salto arrière tout en grondant sur moi, mais à ma grande surprise, ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement sur le plafond

- Ho! S'exclama-t-elle les yeux ronds

- C'est normal ma belle, ta vue s'est amélioré, tu vas t'y habituer, tentai-je de la rassurer

Ses yeux voyagèrent lentement jusqu'à moi, elle les plissa légèrement comme pour tenter de mettre un nom sur mon visage, de se rappeler de moi, mais aucune panique en vue…

- Tu es resté, chantonna t-elle en souriant

Je souris, heureux de constater que non seulement, elle ne m'avait pas oublié, mais en plus, qu'elle ne semblait pas au prise avec un quelconque problème d'agressivité

- Bien sur que je suis resté, comment te sens-tu?

Sans bouger son corps, ses yeux se baladèrent autour de moi, je savais qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps pour régler sa vision, une fois transformé, nous pouvions régler notre vue comme s'il s'agissait d'une paire de jumelle, mais en beaucoup mieux….

- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment, murmura t-elle de sa belle voix cristalline, je me sens… bien?

- Tu vas avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour t'habituer à tes nouvelles capacités, il fera bientôt nuit, je vais t'emmener chasser…

- Sang?

- Oui ma belle, du sang…

Pendant sa transformation, j'avais hésité à lui proposer la chasse aux animaux, je ne cessais de me dire que si mon clan avait chassé les humains, peut-être que les filles auraient pu se défendre, le sang animal, bien que meilleurs pour la conscience, ne nous rendait que plus faible physiquement et mentalement également, je ne voulais pas rendre Isabella plus faible, je ne voulais pas risquer sa vie à cause de ça, j'avais donc décidais de la nourrir naturellement, comme je le faisais depuis plus de six ans à présent.

Elle se redressa un peu trop rapidement, ce qui eut le don de la surprendre

- Wouha! S'écria-t-elle, comment tu fais pour te déplacer normalement?

Je ris, moi qui m'attendais à devoir la soumettre pour la contrôler, elle me surprenait outre mesure, non seulement, elle était très calme, mais en plus, elle pouvait tenir une conversation sans problème.

- Tu vas avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour ça aussi, expliquais-je en riant, tu es magnifique, veux-tu te voir?

Elle hocha la tête en agrippant ma main, apparemment pas rassuré à l'idée de se déplacer toute seule.

- Ne sois pas surprise, mais tes yeux sont de la même couleur que les miens à présent, la prévins-je en l'emmenant jusqu'à la salle de bain

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me souviens de tout

- De tout?

- Oui, de tout, ricana-t-elle

Je la plaçais devant le miroir et elle poussa un petit cri de surprise

- Je suis joli! S'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux

- Tu as toujours était très belle, marmonnai-je pensif

- Ha non, contra t-elle, je n'ai jamais était joli, là…. Sans les yeux rouges ce serait mieux, mais je suis vraiment joli, c'est cool! Ma gorge chauffe, c'est normal?

Je soupirai en regardant furtivement par la fenêtre, elle devrait attendre encore un peu avant de pouvoir sortir

- C'est la soif, expliquai-je, nous devons attendre la nuit pour aller chasser

- D'accord, soupira t-elle, mais c'est de plus en plus désagréable, j'espère qu'il va faire nuit bientôt…

- Je peux t'occuper en attendant, proposai-je avec un sourire espiègle

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté se demandant comment je pourrais lui faire oublier sa soif et j'espérais au fond de moi qu'elle n'allait pas me repousser, mais j'avais terriblement envi de l'embrasser, alors c'est ce que je fis en prenant son visage en coupe, elle parut d'abord surprise, puis elle serra ses bras autour de mon cou… un peu trop fort, elle entendu un craquement et bondit à l'autre bout de la pièce en affichant une expression désarçonné

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Paniqua-t-elle en sanglotant, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?

- Ce n'est rien, tentai-je de la rassurer en m'avançant vers elle, tu te souviens, je t'avais expliqué qu'en te réveillant tu serais très forte…

- Je t'ai brisé! S'indigna-t-elle, j'ai entendu quelque chose craquer!

Je retins mon rire en continuant à m'avancer, elle semblait si bouleversé

- C'est déjà réparé, lui assurai-je, ce n'est rien, vraiment, il faut juste que tu fasses attention, mais je n'ai même pas mal, je te promets

- Je suis désolé

Je lui pris les mains et les embrassa, passant à son front, sa joue, avant de retourner sur ses lèvres, je relâchai ses mains pour les poser sur ses hanches et dû me retenir de rire en constatant qu'elle avait croisé les bras derrière son dos de peur de me blesser de nouveau.

Alors que nous nous embrassions depuis plusieurs minutes, je me demandais si je devais lui parler de ce que je voulais d'elle à présent, mon envi, mon besoin de l'avoir pour compagne, je me disais que mon comportement serait peut-être suffisant pour lui faire comprendre, n'est-ce pas?

Baladant doucement le bout de mes doigts sur son visage, je me reculais pour la regarder, elle affichait une expression perplexe, je continuais à la caresser doucement sans la lâcher des yeux, espérant que mon regard serait l'illustration de mes émotions, bien que j'étais sur de la vouloir, je ne me sentais toujours pas capable de prononcer des mots que j'avais juré de ne dire qu'à Carmen, une partie de moi avait l'impression de la trahir, avais-je réellement le droit de faire cela?

Peut-être que mes doutes étaient clairement apparut sur mon visage, par ce qu'elle recula soudainement en serrant les poings, elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la salle de bain à vitesse inhumaine. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me reprendre, je secouai légèrement la tête pour tenter de me débarrasser de mes doutes et sorti à mon tour pour la suivre.

Elle était dans le salon, scrutant le paysage par la fenêtre donnant sur le balcon

- Est-ce que ça va? Demandai-je maladroitement

- Bien, soupira t-elle, peux-tu me parler de ce que tu as vu lorsque tu as été chez ton ami?

Je soupirai à mon tour et m'installa sur le divan, la tête basse et la colère faisant de nouveau rage dans mon esprit, ces saletés de loups avaient fait du mal à mon ami…

- J'ai trouvé une bande de loups dans leur maison, grognai-je en serrant les mâchoires

- Les mêmes loups que celui au Texas?

- Oui…

- Ça voudrait dire que ceux qui on fait du mal à ton ami serait les mêmes qui m'aurait agressés?

- C'est possible, marmonnai-je pensif, dès que je serais sur de ton contrôle, je t'emmènerais là bas pour que tu puisses les identifier, si ce sont eux, nous les tuerons…

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas?

- Tu resteras à l'écart pendant que je tenterais de comprendre pourquoi ils ont tués les Cullen, ensuite, nous continuerons à chercher tes agresseurs

- Pourquoi devrais-je rester à l'écart? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- Ce n'est pas ton combat

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, rétorqua t-elle

Je soupirais bruyamment en me levant pour lui faire face

- Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu te mettes en danger pour rien

Elle grogna méchamment et ses yeux noircirent à vu d'œil

- Peux-tu s'il te plait m'expliquer pourquoi ce qui est valable pour toi ne l'est pas pour moi?

- Je…

Que pouvais-je lui dire? Que je comprenais qu'elle ait besoin de sa vengeance mais qu'elle m'était devenue trop précieuse pour risquer sa vie sans une excellente raison, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en mêle si les loups qui vivaient à présent chez les Cullen n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal

- Je viendrais, tu as dit que je serais très forte, autant en profiter

Je me gardais de répondre et remarqua que le ciel s'était grandement assombrit, le soleil avait presque totalement disparut, il était temps de l'emmener à la chasse.

- Nous allons pouvoir sortir chasser, éludais-je en souriant faiblement, tu devras arrêter de respirer jusqu'à ce que je te dise le contraire

- Je n'ai plus besoin de respirer? S'étonna-t-elle les yeux ronds

- Non, riais-je en m'emparant doucement de son bras, j'ai dû oublié de te parler de ça, dès que nous serons dehors, tu devras retenir ta respiration, c'est très important, tu risquerais de faire un carnage

Elle hocha doucement la tête en affichant une expression inquiète, mais je devais m'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris ce qui arriverait si elle n'écoutait pas mes instructions, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de devoir l'arrêter de force.

Dès que je refermais la porte derrière moi, elle s'arrêta totalement de respirer, j'appréhendais un peu cette première sortie dans la mesure ou nous étions en ville, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Je l'emmenais jusqu'au repère des camés, celui-là même où la nourriture était plus abondante qu'ailleurs.

Elle se statufia brusquement devant le tunnel dans lequel nous nous appétions à entrer et fronça les sourcils, je me tournais vers elle pour l'interroger du regard, mais conscient que sans air il lui serait impossible de m'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son corps pour l'empêcher de bondir brusquement pendant qu'elle se risquerait à ouvrir la bouche à la vue de tous.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas

- Tu te nourris de drogués? Me demanda-t-elle presque inaudible

- Oui, la plupart sont tellement défoncés qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qui leur arrive et puis, en règle général, personne ne se pose de question sur leur disparition

Elle me repoussa violemment en grognant

- Tu parles d'eux comme s'ils n'étaient rien! Siffla-t-elle tout bas, n'y a t-il pas d'humains suffisamment mauvais pour se nourrir? Ces gens sont malades, Eleazar, ils sont perdu et malheureux, je me suis assez drogué dans ma vie pour le savoir

Je restais silencieux un moment, surpris, elle s'était drogué? Elle n'avait pourtant pas eu l'air d'en garder des vestiges lorsqu'elle était humaine. J'étais également surpris qu'elle n'ait pas déjà bondit vers les odeurs qui gravitaient autour de nous, les humains n'étaient pas loin et sa gorge devait la bruler.

- Je... je suis désolé, marmonnai-je pitoyablement, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça

- J'avais bien compris, cracha-t-elle

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers une ruelle et grimaça

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Murmura-t-elle pour elle même en plaquant la main sur sa nuque

Je me concentrais sur elle, mon don me titillait, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, le sien était actif, j'avais cependant toutes les peines du monde à le définir, cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'intuition, l'instinct aussi

- C'est ton don, l'informai-je en m'approchant d'elle pour lui prendre la main, que ressens-tu exactement?

- Je... je ne suis pas sur, quelqu'un... un humain dégoutant à l'intérieur

Dégoutant à l'intérieur, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire? Me demandai-je. Elle commença à avancer dans sa direction, mais je l'empêchais d'aller plus loin.

- Comment est ta soif?

- Je sens l'odeur délicieuse autour de moi, tout mon corps me supplie de courir vers cette odeur, mais mon esprit sait qu'il ne faut pas, que je ne dois pas faire n'importe quoi

Elle me paraissait si cohérente pour un nouveau née, jamais au grand jamais je n'avais pu être témoin d'un tel contrôle, j'étais tout bonnement subjugué.

Elle avait toujours les yeux rivés dans la même direction, la tête légèrement penché en avant.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu veux aller dans cette direction? Demandai-je en resserrant ma prise sur sa main

- Pour me nourrir, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux, cet homme... cet homme... aime les petits garçons?

Elle grimaça de nouveau en rouvrant les yeux, ses mâchoires se contractèrent et elle grogna dans la direction en question

- Ton don est difficile à définir, mais il semble que ton intuition soit en cause, tu sens se qui se dégage de cet humain

- C'est dégoutant! Grogna-t-elle, immonde, écœurant, je ressens son désir, ses besoins pervers, c'est lui que je choisis pour repas

- Allons-y dans ce cas, dis-je en l'entrainant vers la ruelle

Elle semblait avoir de grandes difficultés à taire ses grognements, elle serrait si fort ma main que s'en était douloureux, mais je ne dis rien, trop concentré sur elle afin de comprendre le fonctionnement exacte de son don. Lorsqu'enfin, l'évidence me vint à l'esprit, je compris alors la réaction qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt lorsque je l'avais embrassé, lorsque j'avais également fortement douté de ce que je faisais avec elle, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle était brusquement sortit de la pièce. La situation n'était déjà pas facile pour elle, je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait douté de moi.

Je secouai la tête pour me concentrer de nouveau sur elle, son pouvoir était étonnant, il avait quelques similitudes avec celui de Jasper Whitlock, mais était cependant très différent, Jasper pouvait ressentir et influer sur les émotions, il pouvait également rependre une émotion précise ou partager les siennes, Isabella quand à elle paraissait pouvoir ressentir d'où venait l'émotion, ce qui provoquait un état d'esprit, elle semblait pouvoir deviner ce que cacher l'esprit qu'elle sondait, se mettre à sa place.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle allait devoir s'habituer aux esprits pervers tel que celui de l'homme que nous étions sur le point de tuer.


	12. Chapter 11

Juste un merci pour vos com

En espérant que ça vous plaise

Votre bien dévoué,

* * *

Pov Bella

Nous nous étions avancé lentement vers la cible que j'avais choisi, chaque fibre de mon corps me poussait dans cette direction et je devais retenir mes instincts me criant de courir vers lui.

Eleazar me suivait, je pouvais sentir son inquiétude, il craignait que je ne perde la tête, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir puisque moi-même je n'étais pas certaine de parvenir à garder mes instincts sous contrôle tant mon envi de barbarie ne faisait qu'accroitre à mesure que nous avancions, j'avais la sensation de me perdre un peu plus chaque seconde.

- Isabella, il serait peut-être plus prudent que je te ramène cet homme, me proposa Eleazar en tirant légèrement sur ma main

Je pivotais vers lui en poussant un rugissement sauvage, mais me reprenais presque aussitôt, honteuse, je baissais la tête en soupirant. Il m'étais très difficile de garder un comportement correct en ressentant les émotions perverses de ce malade qui s'apprêtait à me servir de repas.

- Désolé, grognais-je les mâchoires s'entre-choquant, je ne suis pas sur...

Mon repas se déplaçait, je pouvais le sentir, je tournais la tête dans la direction en question, un feulement menaçant s'échappant du tréfonds de mes entrailles

- Penses-tu être capable de garder ton calme? Me demanda-t-il prudemment, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une tuerie en pleine rue

Ma main se serra sur la sienne, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais ses paroles ne faisaient qu'attiser ma colère. Je fermais les yeux un instant, me concertant de nouveau sur ma cible et étira un sourire sadique sur mes lèvres, cet enfoiré rentrait chez lui.

- Nous allons le rejoindre chez lui

Plus je percevais sa perversité et plus la mienne grandissait, je voulais qu'il souffre et j'étais sur que je ne serait satisfaite qu'avec ça. Je savais où le trouver, il avait une petite maison à la périphérie de la ville, une maison discrète, un peu en retrait, cela était nécessaire pour s'adonner à son activité préféré et ça l'était également pour me permettre de m'adonner à ce que je prévoyais pour lui. Alors que je trainais Eleazar derrière moi pour retrouver ma victime, je me léchais les lèvres en prévision, mes pensées fusaient dans tous les sens, imaginant toutes sortes de tortures sanglantes m'excitant un peu plus à mesure que nous avancions. Je connaissais cette excitation, je connaissais cette satisfaction, j'avais ressentis la même en tuant ce porc à New York alors que je n'étais encore qu'une humaine fragile, mais ce que je ressentais à cet instant était infiniment plus intense, ce n'était pas une simple envie, ma nouvelle vie avait mué cela en besoin, un besoin que chaque parcelle de mon corps me réclamait.

- Tu es sur que ça va? Souffla Eleazar

Pour toute réponse, je me contentais de marcher plus vite et d'avaler bruyamment le venin noyant ma bouche. Marcher à ce rythme était un véritable calvaire et je savais qu'il craignait que je m'attaque soudainement à l'un des rares humains que nous croisions en avançant, mais quelque chose en moi avait choisi sa cible et je ne voulais rien d'autre que lui, je devais l'avoir lui, s'en était presque viscéral

- Oui

Je fus incapable d'en dire plus, le venin inondait tellement ma bouche que je devais avaler encore et encore pour ne pas ressembler à un chien enragé. Nous n'étions plus très loin et je commençais à trembler dans l'anticipation, je haletais également, tout mon corps paraissait réagir à la proximité de mon repas. Lorsqu'enfin j'apercevais la maison en question, je me tournais vers le vampire sur mes talons en lui adressant un sourire qui devait certainement ressembler à une grimace.

- Peut-être devrais-tu attendre à l'extérieur que j'ai fini, suggérais-je en essuyant le venin qui coulait abondamment sur mon menton

- Je reste avec toi

Je haussais les épaules et pencha légèrement la tête, mes yeux clos, je savais exactement où était l'humain qui marchait lentement jusqu'au bureau sur lequel était posé son ordinateur.

Je lâchais la main d'Eleazar et fit les quelques pas me séparant de ma collation en me léchant de nouveau les lèvres, puis après quelques secondes, je frappais à la porte.

Je sentis sa surprise alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise, se demandant qui pouvait lui rendre visite à cet heure, qui voulait le voir, il n'avais aucun ami et ne fréquentait plus sa famille. Avant que sa main ne touche la poignée de la porte, il eut peur pendant une seconde de s'être fait découvrir malgré son talent pour la prudence, mais il se fustigea presque aussitôt, si sur que personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans son esprit malade.

Avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, je poussais Eleazar sur le côté de celle-ci, j'avais besoin qu'il ne voit que moi dans un premier temps, malgré ses goûts écœurant, il n'avait rien contre les femmes et j'avais besoin qu'il me laisse entrer sans ameuter tout le quartier.

La porte couina pour me laisser découvrir son visage, contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, il avait un physique tout ce qu'il y a de normal, sa perversion n'était pas évidente, pire, il était même plutôt beau. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'année, rasé de près et habillé d'un pantalon à pince noir et d'une chemise bleue, non, ce monstre n'avait physiquement rien d'un monstre et je pouvais imaginer toutes ces femmes bavant à sa vue sans imaginer une seconde ce qui se cachait derrière ce physique d'ange.

Dès qu'il m'aperçut, il étira un sourire et son regard mua étrangement, ce que ses yeux ne m'expliquaient pas, ses émotions se firent un plaisir de le faire, intérieurement, il exaltait en laissant ses fantasmes malsains envahir son esprit, intérieurement, je jubilais en imaginant ma bouche aspirant goulument son sang. Je passais doucement un doigt à la naissance de ma poitrine, ouvrant discrètement un autre bouton de ma chemise, amusé en sachant qu'il devait faire un effort énorme pour ne pas loucher sur mon décolleté.

Je déglutis bruyamment avant de m'adresser à lui.

- Je vous pris de m'excuser, monsieur, dis-je d'une voix trainante, j'aurais besoin d'utiliser votre téléphone

Il était totalement hypnotisé, pas par moi, mais par son désir, l'idée même de voir une femme sans défense déambuler chez lui l'excitait à un point qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas tenter de m'attaquer alors que j'étais encore sur le perron.

- Bien sur, se contenta-t-il de dire en se décalant pour me laisser entrer

J'attendis qu'il ferme la porte derrière moi sans le quitter des yeux une seconde, il fit un geste pour me conduire au salon, j'avançais de quelques pas, le laissant balader ses yeux sur mon corps et lorsqu'il passa près de moi fantasmant sur les tortures qu'il aimerait m'infliger, je l'attrapais par le cou. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se faire entendre, je le forçais à ouvrir la bouche pour lui arracher la langue, me délectant du gémissement d'horreur qu'il m'offrait, illustré par son visage contorsionné dans la souffrance, il ne comprenait pas.

Il tenta de s'éloigner de moi, ce qui me fit sourire d'avantage, je le poussais pour le faire tomber au sol et son visage tapa violemment contre le plancher, lorsqu'il tenta de relever la tête, ce fut pour voir sa langue jonchant le sol à quelques centimètres de lui.

J'entendis Eleazar ouvrir la porte, mais je ne pris pas la peine de me tourner vers lui. D'un mouvement, je fis pivoter le corps de l'humain sur le dos, il gémissait encore et encore douloureusement horrifié de jouer le rôle de la victime, le sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche attisa le feu dans ma gorge, je passais alors un doigt sur son menton et le lécha lentement en le regardant fixement dans les yeux, me délectant de sa panique grandissante...

- Chut, bébé, chut... pleurer ne sert à rien, pleurer ne changera rien, cela n'empêchera pas ce qui est sur le point d'arriver, ronronnais-je en me penchant sur lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant ses propres paroles alors que je posais mon index sur son épaule pour l'enfoncer violemment dans sa chaire. N'est-ce pas ce que tu leur dis? Repris-je en souriant, n'est-ce pas les paroles que tu chantonnes à leurs oreilles alors que tu te délecte du moment?

Je ressortais mon doigt laissant un trou béant que le sang remplissait peu à peu. Je passais ensuite mon ongle contre son cou en me mordant la lèvre, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas le vider de son nectar, alors en soupirant, j'empoignais violemment ses cheveux pour pencher sa tête sur le côté afin d'avoir un meilleurs accès, à genoux, penché sur son corps, je plantais mes dents dans sa clavicule tout en le maintenant fermement au sol.

J'aurais voulu m'amuser d'avantage avec lui, mais j'avais beaucoup trop soif, je me pressais donc d'en finir et me relevais lentement en mirant son corps inerte incapable de me défaire du sourire plâtré sur mon visage. Je ne ressentais aucun regret, aucun mal. Juste de la satisfaction.

La main d'Eleazar s'empara de la mienne, je me tournais vers lui en prenant conscience que j'avais totalement oublié sa présence à mes côtés. Il fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de moi, caressa ma joue du doigt et se pencha pour passer sa langue sur ma mâchoire, récoltant les quelques gouttes de sang qui avaient glissé sur ma peau. Je le laissais faire, pas très sur de savoir comment réagir face à lui, je le laissais également faire lorsqu'il m'embrassa se délectant du sang de ma victime.

Depuis ce baiser après mon réveille, je m'étais dis qu'il était nécessaire d'arrêter de le toucher et d'oublier ce qu'il avait dit, je voulais m'en tenir à ce que nous avions décidé alors que j'étais toujours humaine, mais à cet instant, j'étais beaucoup trop excité pour laisser ma raison reprendre le relai, alors je me contentais de profiter, mais il se détacha de moi me ramenant instantanément à la réalité.

- Je te veux, souffla-t-il contre ma bouche

Je me reculais d'un pas, le quittant des yeux pour les reporter sur l'humain mort à nos pieds

- Que faire avec lui? Éludai-je maladroitement

Je ressentis sa déception qu'il illustra pas un léger soupir

- Il faut bruler son corps, répondit-il, attends-moi à l'extérieur, je vais m'en charger

Me contentant de hocher la tête, je passais rapidement la porte, pressé de m'éloigner de sa déception et je l'attendais à une centaine de mètres sur un banc dans la rue voisine.

Accoudé à mes genoux, les yeux rivés sur le bitume, je me demandais pourquoi je me sentais si triste à l'idée de le repousser, je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment et j'avais beau chercher dans mes souvenirs, je ne me rappelais pas avoir déjà ressentis une telle chose, c'était très étrange et douloureux. Je repensais aux paroles de ce vampire alors que je brulais et je ne voulais pas leurs donner de l'importance, il s'était sentit coupable en m'embrassant et cela avait réduit à néant la stupide idée que je m'étais faite en imaginant qu'il me serrait possible de rester avec lui.

J'avais été seule toute ma vie et je comptais bien le rester durant mon éternité, nous avions convenu des règles que j'avais été trop rapidement capable d'abandonner. Eleazar était toujours perdu, il ne parvenait pas à oublier sa compagne, quand à moi, je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi faire, ni même en quoi consistait être avec quelqu'un ou rester avec quelqu'un, étais-je réellement capable de ressentir de l'amour?

Non, je préférais me convaincre que je m'étais simplement habitué à sa présence, aimer était un concept totalement inconnu pour moi et j'avais toujours été ravi de me passer de ces sentiments inutiles.

- Est-ce que ça va? Entendis-je derrière moi

Je me tournais pour voir Eleazar s'avancer lentement, le sourire aux lèvres

- Bien, me contentais-je de répondre en me levant. Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant? Il faut que tu te nourrisse...

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je me suis déjà nourris il y a quelques jours, tu verras que dans peu de temps, tu n'aurais plus à te nourrir aussi souvent qu'au début, est-ce que tu as encore soif?

Je secouais lentement la tête, la brulure dans ma gorge s'était calmé, il me prit la main et m'entraina vers l'appartement.

- Ne devrais-je pas m'entrainer?

- Si, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, tu vas prendre une douche et te changer, ensuite nous irons vers le Canada, nous y seront tranquille

Je sentais de nouveau la déception émanant de lui, il voulait me toucher, il voulait être avec moi, bien plus qu'autre chose, mais ses émotions muèrent brusquement vers l'irritation à l'idée de ne pas comprendre pourquoi les loups avaient trahis le traité et envahit le territoire de son ami.

- Si tout se passe bien, nous pourrions aller voir ces loups? Proposai-je

- Pas avant que tu ne sache correctement te défendre, contra-t-il sévèrement, ils sont trop nombreux pour foncer à l'aveuglette

Je ne répondis pas, il avait certainement raison, d'après mes souvenirs du combat dont j'avais été témoin au Texas, ces loups étaient taillés pour se battre contre nous, ils en avaient la force.

En arrivant chez lui, je me dirigeais de suite vers la salle de bain pour laver le sang sécher sur ma peau, mais alors que je profitais de l'eau chaude s'écoulant sur mon corps, je fus brusquement happé par un sentiment de profonde tristesse tel que je tombais à genoux dans la cabine de douche. Je dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à me relever et lorsque je parvins enfin à le faire, je sortais de la douche, enroulais une serviette autour de mon corps et avança à une lenteur affligeante jusqu'au salon. Eleazar s'était brusquement laissé aller à sa peine et ça m'était tout bonnement insupportable.

Je le découvrais assis sur le balcon, la tête entre les mains, tellement concentré sur sa torture qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que j'étais entré dans le salon.

C'est lorsque je fus à deux mètres de lui qu'il releva la tête, visiblement surpris par l'expression qu'il lisait sur mon visage.

Je soupirais d'aise, soulagé d'avoir attiré son attention reléguant du même coup sa peine au second plan. Je me baissais devant lui, je ne voulais pas lui faire plus de peine mais je devais lui dire que sa souffrance s'ajoutant à la mienne était une véritable torture pour moi.

- Eleazar, soupirai-je en posant ma main sur son genoux, je ne peux pas supporter ta souffrance

Il se fustigea silencieusement en fermant les yeux et les rouvris en m'adressant un regard repentant.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il

Il se sentait anéanti par la perte de sa compagne et rejeter par mes soins, je ne pouvais que culpabiliser, après tout, j'étais en parti responsable, alors je me penchais pour le prendre dans mes bras en frottant doucement son dos dans l'espoir de le consoler. Nous restions ainsi durant un long moment, puis il releva son visage de mon épaule et commença à déposer une multitude de baisers sur mon cou. Je fermais les yeux, prise entre mon besoin de repousser les émotions qui m'envahissait et mon désir pour lui, alors je me contentais de rester immobile, de le laisser faire glisser ma serviette, de le laisser me repousser au sol pour s'allonger sur moi, de le laisser glisser entre mes jambes pour me ravir et remonter jusqu'à ma bouche tout en s'enfonçant lentement en moi.

- Je veux que tu m'appartiennes, déclara-t-il contre mes lèvres, je veux que tu me laisse t'aimer

Mes mains relâchèrent leurs prises sur ses épaules lorsque je me statufiais, happé par une multitude d'émotions voyageant entre lui et moi, même mon esprit paraissait stagner dans je ne sais quelle réalité, si mon cœur avait encore battu, je fus sur que ce que je ressentais à cet instant l'aurait arrêté tant j'avais la sensation de me noyer dans l'inconnu...


	13. Chapter 13

Pov Eleazar

Je la maintenais fermement contre moi alors qu'elle tentait de se détacher de mon éteinte, choqué par l'aveu que je venais de lui faire. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, tout comme la bouche, ce qui dans d'autres circonstances m'auraient certainement fait rire, mais j'étais beaucoup trop sérieux pour me sentir amusé par son expression.

Conscient qu'elle était sur le point de parvenir à reculer, je plaquais une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur son cou pour l'embrasser tout en poussant violemment en elle. Son corps tendu se souleva sous la force de mes coups et j'avalais bien volontiers ses cris. En me détachant de ses lèvres, je remarquais qu'elle avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts, juste derrière le plaisir se cachait le doute, la peur et même la panique, aucun besoin de ressentir ses émotions pour lire ce que me criait son regard et c'était exactement le genre d'émotions que je voulais faire disparaître de son esprit.

- Donne-toi à moi, ronronnais-je contre son oreille, laisse-toi aller

Je glissais ma main le long de sa hanche pour m'emparer de sa jambe que je soulevais pour m'enfoncer plus profondément en elle, me délectant de la sensation et je l'entendis pousser un grognement, le son que je désespérais d'entendre, celui marquant la libération de ses instincts.

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent fermement à mes cheveux et elle souleva son bassin cherchant d'avantage le contact entre nous tendit que ses ongles grattés le bas de mon dos.

Je voulais la faire réagir, je voulais qu'elle me montre qu'elle me voulait, alors dans un élan égoïste, je ralentissais mes coups pour glisser à une lenteur affligeante en elle me récoltant un feulement plaintif.

- Que veux-tu? La taquinais-je en souriant

Pour toute réponse, elle m'adressa un grondement menaçant et la seconde suivante, elle m'avait repousser sur le dos pour me chevaucher, penchant son corps en arrière tout en m'engouffrant en elle avec tant de force que s'en fut presque douloureux. Je baladais mes yeux sur elle avec convoitise, lentement, je passais de son visage angélique tordu dans l'extase à sa poitrine se soulevant frénétiquement pour accompagner ses coups et mon regard arrêta sa course fixé sur son mont de venus délicieusement enchevêtré à mon érection. Elle était tellement magnifique perdu dans son plaisir, m'offrant cette vue parfaite sur nos deux corps s'unissant dans l'euphorie du moment, que contempler ce ravissement s'activer sur moi ne fit qu'accroitre d'avantage mon excitation et je dû me retenir pour ne pas la renverser à nouveau pour planer sur elle et la prendre comme un sauvage.

Je me redressais pour plonger ma bouche sur sa poitrine, ce qui eut le don de la sortir de sa transe, puisqu'elle se redressa à son tour et plaqua sa main sur ma nuque pour me maintenir en place. Après quelques minutes à chérir sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau des trésors, je remontais sur son cou et me recula légèrement pour mirer son visage, elle avait les yeux plissés savourant ses mouvements qui n'avaient pas perdu en intensités.

- Donne-moi tes lèvres, grognais-je en passant ma langue sur la ligne de sa mâchoire

Elle arrêta de bouger une seconde, me repoussa sur le dos, posa les avant-bras de chaque côté de ma tête et colla sa bouche à la mienne pour s'emparer de ma langue, la suçant entre ses lèvres tout en reprenant ses coups. Je me laissais faire bien volontiers profitant de cette douce torture, elle était tellement délicieuse.

En maintenant une main sur ses fesses, je glissais l'autre sur son paquet de nerfs, lui causant de sursauter légèrement sous mes doigts. Elle se détacha de mes lèvres pour gémir contre mon cou, elle était proche, très proche...

- Bientôt je te ferais l'amour, promis-je autant à elle qu'à moi-même, bientôt tu seras toute à moi

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir à mes paroles, activant mes doigts plus rapidement tout en appuyant plus fort sur son humidité et je sentis rapidement ses parois m'emprisonner brièvement en elle, avant qu'une secousse ne marque l'explosion de son extase entrainant la mienne dans le processus.

Mon corps fut prit de tremblements tout comme le sien et je restais perdu un long moment dans ma jouissance avant de ronronner le nez enfouit dans ses cheveux, cela ne fit que prouver mon affection pour elle et je profitais du relâchement de son corps sur le mien pour l'emprisonner dans mes bras.

Elle resta de longues minutes totalement immobile, tentant de reprendre un souffle inutile. Si elle ne fit aucun geste pour me repousser, elle n'en fit également aucun pour conforter mon comportement amoureux. Je poussais un doux soupire, cela prendrait certainement du temps avant qu'elle me laisse enfin entrer, avant qu'elle reconnaisse ressentir quelque chose pour moi, parce que même s'il est vrai que j'avais provoqué ses bas instincts pour obtenir une réaction de sa part, cela n'aurait jamais fonctionné s'il elle ne m'avait pas aimé un peu. Malheureusement, cette belle jeune femme que je tenais fermement contre moi ne semblait pas savoir grand chose de l'amour et je me doutais qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser apprivoiser si facilement.

Comme pour illustrer mes pensées, elle se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, visiblement surprise par son propre comportement et lorsqu'elle tenta de se dégager de mon étreinte, à contre cœur, je la laissais s'échapper en me priant intérieurement de demeurer patient.

Elle se leva le regard fuyant le mien et je me redressais pour agripper sa main, mais elle évita mon geste.

- Isabella, soupirais-je

- Je vais aller m'habiller, tu as dis que nous devions partir avant qu'il fasse jour

La dessus, elle se retourna pour disparaître dans le couloir. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle partage mon affection aussi vite, il était douloureux d'être rejeté aussi froidement. Je me levais à mon tour pour aller prendre une douche et m'habiller, mais lorsque j'eus terminé, je constatais qu'elle était toujours enfermé dans la chambre.

Je m'adossais un instant contre le mur du couloir, me demandant qu'elle attitude adopter avec elle. Je ne voulais pas faire comme si de rien était, je ne voulais pas conforter son comportement de la sorte, mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. Je passais nerveusement mes doigts dans mes cheveux mouillés et ouvrit la porte. Elle était assise sur le lit, la tête entre les mains et je me fustigeais une seconde d'avoir provoqué cette confusion chez elle, mais décidais presque aussitôt de mettre cette émotion dans un coin reculé de mon esprit pour m'avancer vers elle qui ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête vers moi.

Accroupis devant elle, je m'emparais doucement de ses mains pour les serrer dans les miennes, elle n'eut aucune réaction, visiblement trop prise dans sa réflexion.

- Isabella, regarde moi, commandais-je sévèrement

Elle ne leva pas la tête, mais ses iris pourpres voyagèrent jusqu'à moi

- Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dis et je ne reviendrais pas dessus, lui assurais-je, je voudrais...

- Nous devrions partir, me coupa-t-elle en se levant brusquement

Contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait, je resserrais ma prise sur ses mains et me redressa pour lui faire face.

- Isabella...

- Ne fais pas ça! Grogna-t-elle le regard fuyant. Nous avions un marché, contente-toi d'appliquer ce qui était convenu.

Je relâchais ses mains en reculant d'un pas pour la laisser passer, elle marcha jusqu'à la porte, puis se tourna vers moi, les poings serrés.

- Nous avons quelque chose d'important à faire, Eleazar et on ne peut pas se permettre de se laisser détourner de l'objectif que nous nous sommes fixé

Je me contentais de hocher distraitement la tête, j'avais sans doute perdu cette bataille, mais il n'était pas question que je perde la guerre. Elle avait cependant raison sur le point qu'elle venait de soulever, je savais qu'obtenir ce que je voulais d'elle ne se ferait pas sans difficultés et nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre d'être perturbé par autre chose que le but commun que nous partagions. Pas encore...

Nous partions donc pour le Canada, je l'emmenais dans une région que je connaissais très bien, puisque elle se trouvait à une centaine de kilomètres du lieu où j'avais vécu près d'un siècle avec mon clan. Lorsqu'enfin nous étions suffisamment éloigné de toute habitation, je m'arrêtais au milieu du terrain que j'avais choisi pour l'entrainer, certain de ne pas être dérangé.

- C'est très beau ici, murmura-t-elle en scrutant le paysage autour d'elle

Cette région était effectivement magnifique, la nature prédominait et le ciel orangé par le lever du soleil ne faisait qu'agrémenter la beauté des lieux.

- Bien. Nous allons commencer par quelque chose de simple, commençais-je en m'approchant d'elle. Tu vas bondir sur moi et tenter de me toucher

- On joue au chat? Railla-t-elle visiblement amusé à cette idée, qu'est-ce qui se passe si je parviens à te toucher? Tu deviens le chat?

J'étirais un sourire en réponse, elle était si belle alors que les premiers rayons du soleil caressés sa peau pour l'illuminer timidement. Juste magnifique.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua mon expression, son sourire se fana brusquement et elle reporta son attention sur le sol.

- Oui, si tu parviens à me toucher, je deviendrais le chat

Je deviendrais ce que tu veux, pensais-je

Je me reculais de quelques pas sans la lâcher des yeux et étira un sourire lorsqu'elle releva la tête les yeux plissés sur la cible que j'étais devenu.

- Aller, essaye donc de m'attraper! La provoquais-je

Elle poussa un grognement ludique en bondissant dans ma direction, je l'évitais facilement et durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, l'exercice ressemblait effectivement à un jeu amusant. Un jeu qui cependant lui porta rapidement sur les nerfs puisqu'elle siffla son irritation et que je vis ses iris noircirent à vu d'œil, las de ne pas parvenir à ses fins.

Elle resta immobile au milieu du terrain, se contentant de me suivre du regard, j'en fis de même, attendant qu'elle bondisse à nouveau sur moi, mais je fus surpris de la voir fermer les yeux en étirant un sourire satisfait. Elle fondis brusquement sur moi, les yeux toujours clos, surpris, je faillis ne pas parvenir à me dérober, mais au moment ou elle bondit à nouveau vers moi, elle s'arrêta dans son élan alors que j'avais déjà parcourut une dizaine de mètres dans le sens inverse pour éviter ce qui était en fait une ruse puisqu'elle fut sur moi la seconde suivante.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en affichant une expression moqueuse

- Chat! S'esclaffa-t-elle gaiement

J'étais subjugué par son sourire, tellement que j'en oubliais de lui demander comment elle était parvenu à ruser si facilement en gardant les yeux clos. Elle dû ressentir mes émotions puisqu'elle sauta à quelques mètres de moi, les mains jointes derrière le dos, si brusquement gêné que je crus une seconde que ses joues allaient rosirent.

- C'est à moi, déclarai-je en me levant

Elle tenta de retenir le sourire apparaissant à nouveau sur son visage, mais sans succès.

Sans attendre, je bondissais sur elle, mais elle m'esquiva facilement à de nombreuses reprises, ce qui m'interpella dans la mesure ou j'avais toujours été très rapide et que personne n'était jamais parvenu à m'échapper aussi longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, je poussais un soupire et en me concentrant un instant, je sus qu'elle utilisait son don.

- Tu utilise ton don! M'exclamais-je en faisant une fausse moue trahit par mon sourire

- Désolé, ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais exprès

Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de comprendre le fonctionnement de son pouvoir et je fus épaté par sa capacité en prenant conscience que son don pouvait l'alerter de la seconde à laquelle j'allais bondir dans sa direction.

- Ton pouvoir est vraiment incroyable, lâchais-je les yeux clos. Si tu t'entraine correctement, aucun adversaire ne sera jamais en mesure de te toucher, tu seras capable d'éviter toutes les attaques

- Et bien, vu ce qui va arriver dans un avenir proche, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle

- Une très bonne, acquiesçais-je en rouvrant les yeux sur elle. Même si j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à te retrouver dans cette situation

J'avançais lentement vers elle. Puisqu'elle avait facilement passé le premier exercice, je décidais qu'il était temps de commencer à lui apprendre à se battre, même si cela ne me ravissait pas le moins du monde, c'était cependant nécessaire.

- Nous allons passer à l'art du combat, déclarais-je en me plantant devant elle. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, la force dont tu dispose en ce moment pourrait facilement se retourner contre toi

- Comment ça? Me demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés

- En règle général, les nouveaux nés sont plus instinctif et par la même beaucoup trop impulsif, ils comptent trop sur leur seule force physique, mais agir en laissant parler tes instincts alors que tu n'as aucune expérience est simplement suicidaire. La plupart des adversaires que tu rencontreras auront déjà combattu, ils disposent souvent de l'expérience qui manque à un nouveau né. Alors que toi tu te contenteras de foncer dans le tas, eux utiliseront leur tête et pourront facilement éviter tes attaques

- Mais mon don pourra m'aider...

- Peut-être, peut-être pas, la coupais-je. Il faut que tu t'efforce d'apprendre à te battre sans l'utiliser. Pour le moment, je suis seul face à toi. Mais que se passerait-il si tu te retrouvais face à plusieurs adversaires? Tout comme ta force, ton don pourrais également se retourner contre toi, il se pourrait que tu sois perturbé par les différents signaux de danger qu'il te renverra ou tu pourrais te perdre dans un océan d'émotions ne t'appartenant pas, il se pourrait également qu'il reste silencieux face à plusieurs cibles, autant de raisons pouvant détourner ton attention et une fraction de seconde d'inattention suffira à te tuer

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour intégrer tant bien que mal la réalité et hocha lentement la tête.

- Nous allons nous battre, repris-je dans un soupire, et je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir te préserver

- Je ne veux pas être préservé! Contra-t-elle aussitôt

- Non, c'est ce que moi je voudrais, rétorquais-je sévèrement. Toujours est-il que durant le combat, tu vas forcement perdre pied à un moment ou à un autre, tes instincts reprendront le dessus et tu essayeras de me tuer

- Quoi? S'égosilla-t-elle comme si je venais de l'insulter

Je souriais faiblement, ravis d'être témoin de sa réaction à l'idée de me faire du mal

- Et ce sera tout à fait normal, Isabella. Tu n'y pourras rien, mais c'est en grande partie pour ça que je ne vais pas pouvoir être doux, je serais peut-être même obligé de te blesser pour te faire lâcher prise

- Pourquoi es-tu si sur que je vais perdre de vue qui tu es? Grogna-t-elle

- Après avoir géré des centaines de nouveaux nés, tu peux me croire quand je te dis que les premiers combats se déroulent toujours de la même manière. Est-ce que tu es prête ou est-ce que tu préfère qu'on fasse ça une autre fois? Lui proposais-je dans l'espoir qu'elle me demande de reculer l'échéance

- Je suis prête

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, l'idée de devoir lui arracher un bras me rendait malade, mais il fallait en passer par là, nous devions en passer par là...


	14. Chapter 14

RÉVÉLATIONS

Pvo Bella

Je n'aurais sans doute jamais dû douter de ce m'avait dit Eleazar au sujet de la perte de contrôle. Il ne m'avait pas fallut plus d'une heure pour perdre la tête. Dès que ce fut le cas, il se dégagea de ma prise avec une facilité déconcertante et m'attrapa violemment le bras avec la ferme intention de me l'arracher, espérant sans doute que la douleur permettrait de me calmer. Mais au dernier moment, alors qu'il était à moitié arraché du reste de mon corps, il força ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il fut aussi surprit que moi en prenant conscience que ses lèvres avaient suffit à me sortir de ma transe meurtrière et le fut plus encore lorsque je l'emprisonnais dans mes bras pour approfondir la chose.

Le priant silencieusement, il m'avait prise sur le sol sans même que je ne comprenne réellement mon comportement.

- Désolé, avais-je murmuré si bas que j'eus moi même du mal à m'entendre

Il avait rajouté quelque chose, mais je ne l'écoutais plus. J'avais remis mes vêtements et l'avais incité à reprendre nos activités initiales. La seule raison pour laquelle nous étions censé être ensemble, la seule chose qui aurait dû nous réunir. La vengeance.

J'avais beau me fustiger, je ne parvenais pas à regretter. J'avais beau me jurer que ce serait la dernière fois, j'étais sur que ce ne serait pas le cas. Mon cœur gelé ne semblait pas vouloir répondre aux ordres de mon esprit et j'étais à présent certaine qu'il me serait douloureux de partir de mon côté une fois que nous en aurions fini avec la mission que nous nous étions imposé.

Je ne voulais souffrir, je ne voulais vraiment pas. Mais quelque chose de fort grandissait en moi, quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Quelque chose capable de m'étourdir, de faire naitre cette douce sensation dans mon bas ventre. Quelque chose qui me faisait parfois croire que mon cœur n'était pas aussi gelé qu'il était censé l'être.

Ce jour là, nous avions reprit le combat qui dura des heures durant. Nous avions été blessés tous deux, bien sur, moi plus que lui, mais les dégâts étaient assez mauvais. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur mon corps, je vis qu'il regrettait profondément d'avoir dû me faire mal, il s'en voulait autant que je m'en voulais. Il s'était avancé vers moi pour m'aider, vérifier mes blessures, mais je l'avais repoussé, lui assurant que j'allais bien et m'assurant intérieurement que je n'avais besoin de personne pour prendre soin de moi. Pourtant, sa réaction ne fut pas celle que j'attendais. Il se mit dans une telle rage, que son regard me fit taire dans la seconde et je me retrouvais incapable de le repousser, incapable de lui désobéir.

Il inspecta mon corps avec minutie et lécha chacune de mes blessures en me répétant encore et encore à quel point il était désolé. J'aurais juste voulu pleurer. Non pas pour les blessures qu'il m'avait infligés et qui étaient nécessaires pour ma propre survis, mais parce que personne n'avait jamais prit soin de moi de la sorte. Personne.

Peut-être à cause de la soif, de la perte de venin, de mon état d'esprit, je ne sais pas, mais à un moment, je perdais à nouveau le contrôle, mes instincts furent à nouveau seuls à faire fonctionner mon corps. Ce ne fut pas pour l'attaquer, non. Ce fut pour lui apporter les mêmes soins. Je me voyais déplaçant ma langue sur chacune des plaies suintant de venin, je le voyais les yeux mi-clos prenant le geste telle une caresse. A cet instant, ce comportement étrange semblait si naturel, logique, je devais le faire, je voulais le faire. Mais lorsque mon esprit prit conscience des mouvements inconscients de mon corps sur le sien, je fis un bond en arrière, surprise et confuse.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais? Me demandais-je à moi-même la tête basse et les yeux rivés sur mes mains

Il s'approcha de moi, mais je le suppliais de reculer, trop troublé par les émotions contradictoires que je ressentais, incapable de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

Encore une fois, j'avais pris quelques instants pour comprendre ce que j'avais fait, chercher une trace de regret pour avoir adopté un comportement qui était l'exact opposé de ce que je voulais. Mais je ne trouvais rien si ce n'est la gêne et la confusion. En relevant la tête pour le regarder, je ne vis que la tristesse et le rejet.

Il évita mon regard et me proposa de rentrer. Après toutes ses heures de combat, nous avions tous les deux besoin de nous nourrir, donc après être rapidement retourné à l'appartement pour nous changer, nous nous dirigions vers la ville pour trouver quelques victimes.

Mon don fut une réelle bénédiction pour repérer les bonnes cibles, les repas qui permettraient à ce monde de tourner un peu mieux, qui sauveraient peut-être de bonnes personnes qui elles, méritaient de vivre en paix.

J'avais trouvé une couple ignoble pour Eleazar. Une femme qui avait eu la bonne idée de congeler son bébé un soir, fatigué de l'entendre pleurer et son mari qui s'était contenté d'être son complice en gardant l'horreur secrète. Quand à moi, je m'étais délecté d'un beau-père violent et de sa femme silencieuse, ainsi que de deux imbéciles qui s'amusaient à agresser de pauvres femmes. Contrairement à Eleazar, j'avais pris le temps d'améliorer mon talent pour la torture, parce qu'à mon sens, cela était devenu un art, je n'avais pas honte de reconnaître que j'aimais leur faire mal. J'adorais ça.

Pourquoi devrais-je ressentir de la pitié pour des êtres qui ne comprenaient pas le sens de ce mot? Pourquoi devrais-je me contenter de leur offrir une mort digne alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était la dignité?

Ils méritaient d'avoir mal, ils méritaient ce que je leur faisais. J'avais été quelques secondes inquiète du regard d'Eleazar à ce sujet, mais celui-ci n'avait pas changé, il me regardait toujours amoureusement, il souriait, en fait, la seule chose qui paraissait vraiment le faire souffrir était de penser à sa femme et à mon rejet.

Dans mes fantasmes, je ne le repoussais pas, je le laissais m'aimer comme il paraissait tant le désirer et je l'aimais en retour comme il semblait tant en avoir besoins. Mais cela n'était qu'un fantasme, parce que dans la réalité, il était toujours très attaché au souvenir de sa femme, ce que je respectais profondément. C'est d'ailleurs sans doute pour ça que je me voyais mal le laisser faire. D'une certaine façon et aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, j'enviais cette femme d'avoir été tant aimé et de l'être encore à ce point même après sa mort. Personne ne m'avais jamais aimé moi et je me demandais comme elle avait été, ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter tant d'affection et ce que j'avais fait, moi, pour n'avoir mérité qu'une vie où régnait le néant et la solitude. Je me sentais pathétique et mal aimé. J'avais pitié de moi...

Eleazar avait beau m'avoir avoué vouloir m'aimer, la vérité c'est que ce qui nous avait d'abord réuni avait été la souffrance. La perte de sa femme, la perte de mon âme. Comment faire naitre de l'amour d'une telle chose? Et puis, même si une partie de moi le voulait plus que tout, je ne savais toujours pas comment faire.

Après plusieurs semaines de routine, de combats et de comportements instinctifs, il jugea que j'étais enfin prête pour le suivre sur le territoire des Cullen. Il m'avait annoncé ça alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées assise par terre devant la fenêtre.

- Tu pense que je suis prête? M'enquis-je

Il s'installa prêt de moi et je fermais furtivement les yeux lorsque son épaule effleura la mienne, essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas céder à mon envi, mon besoin de le toucher d'avantage.

- Certain. Il suffit que tu fasse ce que je te dis et tout se passera bien, me rassura-t-il. Mais si tu souhaite attendre un peu, on...

- Non, le coupais-je. Je pense aussi que je suis prête

- Alors pourquoi me demander? Me taquina-t-il en riant

Je tournais la tête vers lui et pris brusquement conscience que même le contact visuel était devenu difficile à supporter, presque douloureux.

- J'avais sans doute besoin de te l'entendre dire, avouais-je en me pressant de détourner le regard. Quand partons-nous?

Il ne répondit pas de suite, il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur moi et il n'était pas facile de supporter ses émotions, ses intentions, ses efforts de retenu...

- Dès la tombé de la nuit, murmura-t-il doucement

Pourquoi était-il si difficile de me forcer à ne pas le regarder? Pourquoi devais-je avoir ce don qui dans ses moments là ne faisait que me torturer?

Nous restions ainsi jusqu'à ce que la nuit me fasse le plaisir de se montrer, lui me scrutant sans vergogne, attendant quelque chose que moi, je m'efforçais à ne pas lui donner, peu importe la douleur.

Je savais qu'il allait se pencher sur moi avant même qu'il ne le fasse, il se battait avec cette intention depuis près d'une heure déjà et j'aurais voulu l'éviter, mais j'en fus incapable. Je le laissais donc déposer ses lèvres sur ma tempe. Était-ce par peur de voir ce regard malheureux sur ce visage parfait, celui-là même qui semblait me labourer les entrailles chaque fois que je savais mon rejet en cause? Était-ce par ce que je ne voulais pas vraiment l'en empêcher? Je fus incapable de répondre à mes propres questions silencieuses, tout ce que je savais, c'est que son contact était doux et apaisant. Je fermais les yeux un instant et m'efforçais de me lever en tentant de faire abstraction des émotions qui émanaient de lui.

Moins d'une demi heure de course silencieuse plus tard, nous étions à l'orée d'un bois, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi en m'adressant un sourire triste qu'il voulait certainement rassurant.

- Je vais aller faire un tour pour m'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas éparpillés dans les bois, reste ici

- Attends! Grognais-je. S'ils sont éparpillés dans les bois, comme tu dis, il vaudrait sans doute mieux que je vienne, tu ne crois pas?

Sa tête pivota lentement vers moi et je découvrais avec stupeur que son expression avait brusquement mué en un masque de colère.

- Tu fera ce que je te dis! Grogna-t-il à son tour en détachant chaque mot

Surprise, je me contentais de hocher la tête. Je n'étais pas rassuré à l'idée de le laisser entrer seul dans ces terres visiblement infestés de loups, mais après tout, il savait sans doute mieux que moi quoi faire et puis grâce à mes nouvelles oreilles, je serais sans doute en mesure d'entendre s'il se passait quelque chose de fâcheux.

Il m'adressa un dernier regard d'avertissement avant de bondir dans la direction de la maison de son ami et je restais seule en arrière à prier silencieusement pour qu'il revienne entier. Au bout de quelques minutes, trop inquiète, je montais en haut d'un arbre en espérant avoir une meilleurs vue, je ne le vis pas, en revanche, je voyais parfaitement bien la maison blanche à quelques kilomètres devant moi. Elle était tout bonnement magnifique. Visiblement elle était habité puisque les lumières y étaient allumés, d'après ce que m'avait dit Eleazar, les bestioles y avaient élu domicile.

Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi ces loups avaient brusquement trahis le traité qui avait été convenu avec les anciens de la tribut et la famille se nourrissant de bêtes à fourrures, mais s'il s'agissait des mêmes qui ceux qui m'avaient lâchement agressés, alors il était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à respecter grand chose.

Je fus brusquement happé par une étrange sensation, quelque chose que je ne parvenais pas à expliquer, une information venant directement de la maison, mais qui, je le savais, nous conduirait ailleurs. Je sus alors que ceux qui habitaient ici étaient des ennemies, je ne savais pas pourquoi ou comment, en revanche, je savais à présent où trouver les réponses dont Eleazar avaient tant besoin. Je tendais la tête dans la direction de la maison blanche, un peu comme si j'essayais de tendre l'oreille pour mieux pouvoir écouter, sauf qu'il s'agissait là de ressentir d'avantage. Mon pouvoir n'avait jamais provoqué tant de confusion dans mon esprit.

Il y avait du mal là bas, mais il y avait également le désespoir, le besoin de secours, le danger au sein même du groupe, la peur aussi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là haut? Grommela Eleazar

Il avait plus ou moins coupé le fil de ma concentration, mais je n'avais pas terminé, j'avais besoin de comprendre ce qui venait jusqu'à moi, cette étrange confusion. Me contentant de lever la main pour le faire taire, je tendis un peu plus la tête et fermais les yeux en essayant de provoquer une concentration plus intense.

- Il y a quelque chose, murmurais-je plus pour moi même que pour le vampire près de moi. Quelque chose ne va pas avec eux... certains semblent... contraints?

J'entendis brusquement comme une sorte de galop dans le lointain et Eleazar sauta sur la branche sur laquelle j'étais pour me prendre dans ses bras et courir dans la direction opposé aussi vite qu'il lui fut possible. Il est vrai que s'il n'avait pas fait ça, j'aurais sans doute été incapable de bouger par moi même.

Dès que nous fument à une distance de sécurité, Eleazar s'arrêta, mais lorsque je crus qu'il allait me remettre sur mes pieds, ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes, m'offrant un baiser avides et désespéré.

Il se détacha doucement et colla son front au mien en fermant les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas te perdre, soupira-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible

Je déglutis, pas très sur de savoir quoi faire, je restais immobile dans ses bras en me contentant de fermer les yeux à mon tour. Sentir son désespoir, sa crainte non pas de mourir, mais de me perdre était un véritable supplice, si bien que je dû serrer les dents et faire un effort tortueux pour ne pas sangloter. Ma main voyagea d'elle même pour atteindre son visage que je caressais les yeux clos, je voulais le rassurer, je voulais faire disparaître la douleur, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander lequel de nous deux était le plus brisé, comment je pouvais ne serait-ce espérer pouvoir l'aider alors que je ne parvenais pas à m'aider moi-même? J'étais trop brisé pour supporter ses souffrances en plus des miennes et peu importe ce qu'il pensait, je savais qu'il en était de même pour lui, je le sentais.

Au bout d'un long moment aussi immobile l'un que l'autre, j'arrêtais d'essayer de repousser la souffrance qui émanait de lui, je savais qu'à cet instant son esprit était hanté par les souvenirs et j'aurais tellement voulu l'aider, tellement que je fus brusquement comme branché sur lui, connecté à un point que je ne parvenais plus à ressentir mes propres émotions et je savais que j'étais je ne sais comment, enfin parvenu à lui venir en aide.

- Merci, murmura-t-il

Je rouvrais les yeux pour découvrir qu'un sourire ornait ses lèvres, la reconnaissance émanait de tout son corps et bien que je tentais d'y faire abstraction, l'amour aussi.

- Nous... nous devons y aller, marmonnais-je maladroitement

Il hocha doucement la tête et me remit sur mes pieds

- Oui, en fait... je crois que c'est moi qui ne suis pas prêt, grommela-t-il en haussant les épaules. Rentrons à la maison

Sa référence à ce qu'il considérait comme étant notre maison m'interpella, mais j'éludais en m'emparant de sa main

- Non. Nous devons aller par là, contrais-je en pointant le nord du doigt

Il fronça les sourcils en scrutant l'horizon et reporta son regard sur moi

- Quoi?

- J'ai sentis quelque chose tout à l'heure, expliquais-je confuse. Je sais où trouver les réponses, il faut aller par là

- Je ne comprends pas

Je soupirais en essayant de repousser mon irritation

- Je ne comprends pas non plus! Sifflais-je. Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire confiance, mais nous devons aller par là, de toute façon, j'irais avec ou sans toi

- Je te fais confiance, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en serrant doucement ma main. Mais je veux être sur qu'il n'y a pas de danger

- Je ne suis pas sur de ça, Eleazar, mais je te jure que nous devons y aller, c'est important. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de décortiquer ce que j'ai ressentis, mais les choses sont étranges au sein de la meute de loups, c'est comme s'ils n'avaient pas tous les mêmes intentions, certains paraissent dégoutés? Je ne sais pas, soupirais-je en secouant la tête. C'est comme si certains d'entre eux étaient obligés, forcés...

- L'alpha à le pouvoir de faire plier le reste de la meute à sa convenance, m'informa-il pensif. Bien, si tu pense que nous devons aller par là, nous allons par là, mais fais-moi plaisir, s'il y a du danger, tu fuis...

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va découvrir ce qui s'est passé! M'énervais-je. Tu m'as entrainé durant des semaines pour me préparer au combat, je suis prête!

- Pas moi! Rugit-il brusquement furieux. Ton pouvoir t'as totalement immobilisé tout à l'heure, Isabella

Sa peur, son désespoir et sa colère furent si puissante que je tombais à genoux en me tenant la tête entre les mains, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Il tomba à son tour devant moi et me prit dans ses bras en s'excusant.

- C'est bon, soufflais-je en le repoussant pour me lever. Je me sens mieux. Allons-y

Il hocha la tête et se releva à son tour pour me suivre. Je n'avais aucune idée du lieu où nous devions aller, mais j'étais sur qu'Eleazar et moi pourrions y trouver des réponses. Alors nous courrions vers le nord, nous courrions durant des heures pour arriver en plein milieu des montagnes. Au moment même ou je ne savais plus qu'elle direction suivre, un sentiment de crainte et de désarroi attira mon attention vers une sorte de grotte. Je suivais en ralentissant le rythme avec Eleazar sur les talons et lorsque je m'arrêtais devant l'entre sombre, il se déplaça aussitôt devant moi.

- Confusion, peur, désarroi, énonçais-je les yeux clos Je ne pense pas qu'il y est de danger, en revanche, il faudra tout de même être prudent, l'un des vampires ici se sent très protecteur envers l'autre...

Eleazar s'empara soudainement de ma main et avança à l'intérieur en prenant soin de rester devant moi, d'après l'odeur, deux vampires étaient ici, un mâle et une femelle. Eleazar stoppa net alors qu'un rugissement se fit entendre, un avertissement nous disant que nous n'avions pas intérêt à avancer davantage.

- Je crois que je reconnais ce fumet, marmonna-t-il en fixant un point droit devant lui

Il resta immobile un moment tendit que je me sentais de plus en plus perturbé par les intentions, les émotions et l'état d'esprit en général des deux vampires, la femelle était gravement blessé, tout comme le mâle, mais celui-ci paraissait au moins capable de tenter de nous affronter, en tout cas, il ne nous laisserait pas nous approcher de celle qui devait être sa compagne sans se battre.

Une ombre apparut brusquement devant nous en illustrant le mécontentement de notre arrivé par un grondement bas, sa carrure était impressionnante.

Non sans mal, je tentais de me concentrer sur le vampire à quelques mètres devant nous, essayant de lui faire comprendre que nous ne lui voulions aucun mal, que nous étions là pour l'aider et après quelques secondes, le grondements s'interrompit.

- Vous allez nous aider? Murmura la masse d'une voix accablé par la tristesse

Il était si triste, sa souffrance était presque aussi insupportable que celle d'Eleazar. Je m'avançais en lâchant la main qui me tenait, mais il ne me laissa pas faire, agrippant mon bras avec force, je sentais qu'Eleazar n'avait pas confiance, il ne voulait pas que je m'approche.

- Nous allons t'aider, lui assurais-je en tournant la tête vers Eleazar

Celui-ci soupira et hocha la tête, mais il refusa de me lâcher et avança avec moi, suivant chacun de mes pas.

- Emmet? S'écria-t-il en se précipitant brusquement vers le vampire

- Eleazar?

Le fameux Emmet s'écroula au sol en sanglotant avant même qu'Eleazar arrive jusqu'à lui et m'entraina involontairement dans sa chute.

- Aide-nous, Eleazar le supplia le géant. Aide ma Rosie...

J'étais à quatre pattes essayant de surmonter la peine que je ressentais, incapable de retenir mes larmes sèches.

- Où sont les autres?

- Morts, sanglota-t-il de plus belle, ils les ont tous tués!

Eleazar poussa un rugissement d'agonie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, cette famille ne méritait manifestement pas de périr de la sorte.

- Où est Rosalie? S'enquit-il en tentant de se reprendre

Le géant se releva, non sans mal et entraina Eleazar au fond de la grotte, mais lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers moi, il fut prit de panique et se précipita pour me tirer dans ses bras.

- Isabella, est-ce que ça va?

- Oui... je vais bien, vas voir Rosalie

- Mais...

- Vas voir Rosalie, répétais-je en essayant de me redresser

Il m'installa contre la paroi rocheuse, déposa un baiser sur mon front et se leva pour suivre Emmet. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était arrivé,du moins, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était arrivé, mais supporter autant de souffrance était insoutenable, une torture ignoble. J'avais la sensation qu'on m'enfonçait des aiguilles dans tout le corps, ce qui a priori n'aurait pas dû me faire mal, mais celles-ci paraissaient traverser ma peau pour atteindre mes entrailles, triturant mes sentiments de telles sortes, que j'en étais arrivé à prier la mort de m'emporter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revinrent tous les deux, Emmet portant une femme blonde dans ses bras, elle semblait juste endormit, mais ses émotions étaient chaotiques et absolument accablantes. Je rassemblais mes forces pour me forcer à me lever pour sortir de la grotte, mais je sentis deux bras me soulever soudainement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, soupira Eleazar qui me tenait fermement contre lui

- Leurs émotions sont très fortes, très... douloureuses, soufflais-je difficilement. Cette fille n'est pas seulement blessé physiquement, ils ont essayé quelque chose d'horrible sur elle... pourquoi ont-ils fait ça?

J'étais si accablé que les sanglots secouèrent mon corps sans que je n'en prenne conscience de suite. Eleazar se tourna vers Emmet pour lui expliquer que nous retournions à Seattle, que nous pourrions parler là bas, puis il reporta son attention sur moi. J'essayais de me reprendre pour tenter de calmer son inquiétude, mais ce fut loin d'être chose aisé. Une fois de plus, Eleazar avait eu raison, mon don n'était pas forcement un avantage et je commençais à prendre la réelle mesure de ce qu'il avait voulut dire.

- Je vais bien, marmonnais-je. Il va nous falloir une voiture

- J'en ai une pas très loin, nous informa Emmet

Eleazar hocha la tête à son intention et il suivit son ami en me tenant fermement contre lui

- Je peux marcher

- Non

Je n'insistais pas et profitais du moment pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de mon ressentis. Tout paraissait emmêlé et je me sentais confuse, presque incapable de définir à qui appartenait telle ou telle émotion. Eleazar dû remarquer mon problème parce qu'il s'arrêta brusquement pour me regarder.

- Concentre-toi sur moi...

- C'est... dur, grommelais-je en plaquant ma main sur mon front. Je n'y arrive pas

A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots que ses lèvres recouvrirent les miennes, me forçant à concentrer mon attention sur lui.

- Tu pense à moi maintenant? Susurra-t-il contre ma bouche

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce simple baiser avait fait disparaître tout le reste, remplaçant les émotions douloureuses par une sensation agréable, des frissons et de la luxure. Trop gêné pour parler, je hochais la tête en fuyant son regard et il se remit à marcher comme si de rien était.

- Cela me donne une parfaite excuse pour t'embrasser davantage, roucoula-t-il en souriant

Je retenais mon rire et fermais les yeux en visualisant encore et encore son baiser dans mon esprit afin d'éviter de me laisser envahir à nouveau par la souffrance des deux vampires devant nous.


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou

On découvrira ce qui est arrivé aux Cullen dans le prochain chapitre

(je dis on, parce que je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais écrire, pourquoi les loups ont attaqués, etc... :)

Bonne lecture,

Sandra

* * *

Pov Eleazar

Dès notre arrivé à l'appartement, je conduisais Emmet et sa compagne dans la chambre, nous nous étions arrêté sur la route pour leur permettre de se nourrir, ils étaient si faibles, je savais que le sang humain les aideraient d'avantage, mais je n'avais pas osé leur proposer cette alternative, d'ailleurs, je n'étais même pas sur qu'Emmet avait remarqué la couleur de mes yeux.

Physiquement, ils semblaient tous les deux aller mieux, mais Rosalie était toujours sous le choc tout comme Emmet, même si celui-ci paraissait plus sain d'esprit.

J'étais très inquiet pour Isabella, depuis que nous les avions trouvé, elle était mal, très mal. Bien sur, l'embrasser lui avait permit de reporter son attention de la souffrance de mes deux amis pendant un moment, mais elle souffrait, son don la torturait et je savais qu'il me faudrait l'entraîner pour apprendre à gérer correctement son pouvoir afin que celui-ci n'est plus ce genre d'effet sur elle et je savais aussi que cet entraînement serait douloureux.

- Je pense que je peux les aider, souffla-t-elle faiblement

Je me tournais vers elle, je l'avais allongé sur le divan et elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis, la douleur qu'elle ressentait devait être aussi physique que psychologique, car elle grimaçait et se tortillait dans tous les sens.

- Je préférais qu'on essaye de te soulager, répondis-je en m'installant près d'elle

- Justement, s'ils vont mieux, j'irais mieux. Je suis parvenu à te soulager, peut-être puis-je en faire de même avec eux ?

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, elle pouvait les aider, prendre leur douleur, restait à savoir si elle pourrait supporter ce qu'elle allait devoir s'approprier ou si elle pouvait parvenir à rejeter ce qu'elle allait prendre sur quelqu'un d'autre, un repas peut-être.

- Je sais que tu peux, mais je ne pense pas que tu auras la force de supporter leurs souffrances, il te faut un réceptacle, marmonnais-je concentré sur mon propre pouvoir. Il faut aller à la chasse pour prendre un humain, tu dois transférer ce que tu vas prendre sur lui

- Wow... tu es sur ? Demanda-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux

Je posais doucement la paume de ma main sur sa joue et étira un triste sourire

- Certain. Cela ne sera pas facile, tu vas souffrir, plus encore que maintenant, mais tu dois en passer par là pour apprendre à contrôler ton pouvoir. Reste ici, je vais aller voir Emmet

Elle hocha doucement la tête et je me pressais d'aller retrouver Emmet dans la chambre. Celui-ci était assis près du corps de Rosalie qui sanglotait toujours.

- Ça va aller, chérie, tenta-t-il de la rassurer en lui serrant la main, on va trouver une solution et ça ira mieux

Je m'approchais lentement du lit, il avait beau aller mieux, l'état de sa compagne poussait ses instincts à le rendre incontrôlable, il lui suffisait d'être surprit pour devenir dangereux.

- Emmet ? Appelais-je doucement

Celui-ci pivota la tête vers moi et poussa un long soupire.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Je suis soulagé de te voir

- Et je suis heureux qu'Isabella vous est trouvé, répondis-je en souriant tristement

- Elle nous a trouvé. Comment ?

- Elle a un pouvoir étonnant qui influe sur les émotions, c'est une longue histoire, mon ami. Pour le moment, l'important, c'est de trouver une solution pour te soulager toi et ta compagne. Je vais aller à la chasse avec Isabella, ce ne sera pas facile, mais elle pourra sans doute vous aider

Emmet parut surpris par ce que je venais de lui dire, mais surtout soulagé à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse aider sa compagne.

- Elle est comme Jasper ? Me demanda-t-il en m'adressant un faible sourire

- Pas vraiment, son pouvoir est plus complexe que celui de Jasper, expliquais-je. Contrairement à lui, je pense qu'elle va pouvoir se débarrasser définitivement d'une bonne partie de votre souffrance, mais ça va être très dure pour elle, c'est pourquoi nous allons aller chercher un humain qui servira de réceptacle

Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur sa compagne

- J'ai vraiment besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, soupirais-je pour moi-même

Emmet allait me répondre, mais je l'arrêtais d'un geste, il était urgent de mettre fin à l'état de Rosalie et j'avais besoin de rester concentré sur Isabella afin de pouvoir l'aider correctement.

- Nous reviendrons très vite, Emmet, promis-je avant de sortir de la chambre pour retrouver Isabella

Elle s'était redressé pour s'asseoir sur le divan et fixait la fenêtre du salon avec intérêt

- Allons-y, dis-je en m'emparant de sa main

Il faisait encore jour et je ne savais pas vraiment où aller pour chasser en plein jour sans craindre d'être découvert par des témoins, au moins le soleil était absent, ce qui nous permettait de nous balader librement. Encore une fois, ce fut le don d'Isabella qui nous conduisit jusqu'à une vielle maison à la périphérie de la ville.

- Ce n'est pas le plus mauvais que j'ai pus trouver, mais comme nous sommes pressé, se justifia-t-elle en frappant à la porte

Je hochais la tête et la scruta attraper l'homme en question, puis elle le traîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour lui coller du sparadrap sur la bouche, je fus surpris qu'elle ne se contente pas de lui arracher la langue, mais je me gardais bien de lui poser la question.

- On va prendre sa voiture pour rentrer, grogna-t-elle en l'entraînant par les cheveux jusqu'au garage. J'espère qu'on pourra l'amener jusqu'à l'appartement sans se faire voir

- On passera par derrière, dis-je en m'installant derrière le volant

Nous le ramenions donc jusqu'à l'appartement sans croiser âme qui vive. Emmet et Rosalie n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Isabella balança le corps de l'homme à côté du lit et grimaça en réponse à la douleur des deux vampires devant nous, puis elle se tourna vers moi.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire, murmura-t-elle en sanglotant brusquement

Je me précipitais vers elle qui était resté près de la porte et la pris dans mes bras pour l'étreindre. Elle ne repoussa pas. Je pris alors son visage dans mes mains et colla mon front au sien.

- Ce sera douloureux, répétais-je en grinçant des dents. Tu dois te concentrer sur la cible, comme tu l'as fait avec moi, dès que tu ressens la connexion, reporte ta concentration sur l'homme et repousse les émotions sur lui. Ça va aller ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et hocha la tête. Voir cette expression de souffrance sur son visage me rendait malade, mais j'étais conscient que nous n'avions pas le choix. Je cédais à mon envie de m'emparer de ses lèvres, heureux qu'une fois de plus, elle ne me repousse pas. Ce fut doux, rien de pressant, juste une manière de lui montrer que j'étais là, avec elle et aussi que je l'aimais, même si elle n'était toujours pas prête à l'accepter.

Je relâchais sa bouche et balada lentement mon pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure tout en scrutant son visage. Elle semblait moins crispé, moins en souffrance et je fus surpris de constater qu'elle soutenait mon regard au lieu de le fuir comme à son habitude, ça me laisser un espoir qu'enfin elle finirait par m'accepter à ses côtés.

- Prête ? M'enquis-je en forçant un sourire

- Prête, acquiesça-t-elle

Elle se détacha de moi pour s'approcher du lit et s'accroupit à côté de Rosalie pour lui prendre la main.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut maintenir l'humain près de moi ? Demanda-t-elle sans quitter Rosalie des yeux

Emmet l'attrapa avant même que je n'ai le temps de bouger et l'allongea sur le sol près d'Isabella. La seconde d'après, je sentais son pouvoir agir sur la compagne d'Emmet, elle ne parvint pas à se connecter aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait fait avec moi, mais après plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'enfin elle ressentit pleinement ses émotions, elle tomba au sol en hurlant. Je me précipitais vers elle pour l'aider, tenter de faire en sorte qu'elle se rappel ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Isabella, tu dois te concentrer sur l'homme, la suppliais-je en la faisant pivoter pour la mettre face à l'humain, souviens-toi, tu dois pousser la douleur sur lui

Elle secoua la tête en sanglotant plus fort, se tortillant dans tous les sens

- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle difficilement en s'accrochant à ma chemise. Ça fait tellement mal, tellement... s'il te plaît, aide-moi, ça fait trop mal, s'il te plaît, me supplia-t-elle en tremblant

Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter et si elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de la souffrance de Rosalie ? Et si elle restait ainsi durant des jours ? Ou pire...

Je la serrais un peu plus étroitement et aimanta mon regard au sien en tentant de me reprendre

- Chérie, j'ai besoin que tu te concentre, c'est le seul moyen pour arrêter la souffrance. Regarde l'humain et débarrasse-toi de ce qui te fait mal

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes en essayant de reprendre le contrôle, je voyais bien à quel point elle luttait, à quel point elle souffrait. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû la laisser faire une telle chose ? Après tout, elle avait déjà à faire avec sa propre souffrance et la voir supporter celle de Rosalie en plus de la sienne semblait être un vrai supplice.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux vers lui et tendit une main tremblante pour le toucher avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux. Jusqu'ici, l'humain paraissait terrifié, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été emmené ici, il ne comprenait pas ce qui allait lui arriver, mais lorsqu'Isabella posa la main sur lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, visiblement paniqué par ce qu'il ressentait et il tenta de se reculer en secouant la tête, ce qu'il serait parvenu à faire s'il n'avait pas été fermement maintenu par Emmet.

Elle avait réussi, elle était parvenu a transférer le mal de Rosalie dans le corps de l'humain.

Je sentis Isabella se détendre dans mes bras et elle poussa un soupire de soulagement, alors que le cœur de l'homme battait si vite qu'il paraissait sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Isabella était épuisé, elle se redressa et pencha la tête pour atteindre le cou de l'homme et le vida de son sang.

Je relevais la tête pour regarder Rosalie qui mirait la scène avec un froncement de sourcil, mais elle semblait bien, elle ne tremblait plus, ne sanglotait plus. Emmet quand à lui, relâcha le corps mort de l'humain et se pressa de rejoindre sa femme sur le lit pour l'étreindre tendit qu'Isabella était toujours haletante dans mes bras, l'exercice paraissait l'avoir épuisé.

- Rosie, ça va ? S'inquiéta Emmet

- Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre sans quitter Isabella des yeux

Je me relevais en l'entraînant avec moi et la déposa sur le lit.

- Tu te sens comment ? M'enquis-je accroupis devant elle

- Épuisé, soupira-t-elle. C'était... horrible

Elle secoua la tête et se libéra de ma poigne pour plaquer ses mains sur son visage

- Nous aurions dû prendre deux humains, marmonna-t-elle. Nous allons devoir retourner dehors pour Emmet

- Je peux attendre, s'empressa-t-il de dire

- Je ressens ta souffrance, grommela Isabella. Plus vite tu seras soulagé, plus vite je me sentirais mieux

- Je vais essayer de ravaler ma merde jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit

- Emmet ! Tu ne vas pas cautionner ça ! S'écria brusquement Rosalie. Elle a tué un humain ! Nous ne faisons pas ça !

Emmet se redressa et se mit debout devant le lit brusquement très en colère

- Et alors ? Hurla-t-il enragé. Nous avons tout fait pour être de bons vampires ! Il se mit à ricaner sombrement en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre. J'en ai marre de toutes ces conneries, reprit-il en fixant sa compagne, qu'est-ce que ça nous a apporté, hein ? Si nous n'avions pas été si faibles, peut-être qu'on aurait pu se défendre, peut-être qu'ils ne seraient pas tous morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été spécialement partisan de ce régime, je l'ai fait pour toi Rosie, j'ai toujours fait ce que tu voulais, mais maintenant c'est fini ! Si je dois éradiquer les humains pour pouvoir te défendre, je le ferais

Il grogna la dernière phrase et je pris soudainement conscience qu'Isabella tremblait cette fois-ci de rage

- Emmet, s'il te plaît, calme-toi, le priais-je en lui adressant un regard suppliant

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils avant de hocher la tête et de s'installer près de Rosalie. Isabella se leva et sortit de la pièce en poussant un long soupire.

- Nous allons attendre la tombé de la nuit, dis-je en me redressant pour regarder Emmet. Nous irons chasser tous les quatre. Le don d'Isabella nous permet de choisir nos proies, et pour ton information, Rosalie, le sacrifice de cet humain et la souffrance qu'elle a enduré t'ont permit de te guérir

Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'elle se permette de juger alors qu'Isabella venait de la sauver de la torture. Ce n'était pas juste, elle n'avait pas le droit. Je sortais à mon tour de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière moi et retrouva Isabella assise sur le balcon, la tête posé contre le mur, elle avait le regard perdu et paraissait encore épuisé.

- Je suis désolé, soupirais-je en m'installant près d'elle. Rosalie à toujours été... difficile

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de fermer les yeux. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je posais mon bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer vers moi et posa mon menton sur sa tête. Encore un fois, je fus surpris qu'elle ne me repousse pas. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, même si j'espérais au fond que c'était plus que ça.

- Je sais que tu n'as sans doute pas envi d'entendre ça, murmurais-je le nez enfuit dans ses cheveux. Mais je suis fier de toi et... et je t'aime


	16. Chapter 16

Pov Bella

Dès que la nuit était tombé, nous étions repartit à la chasse afin de soulager Emmet de sa peine, l'exercice avait été moins douloureux, mais je me sentais épuisé. Cette expérience avait été plus traumatisante que je ne l'aurais imaginé avec Rosalie et son époux et je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu soulager si facilement Eleazar, alors qu'il m'avait fallut tant d'effort pour eux. Était-ce le lien qui nous unissait ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, ce dont j'étais sur, c'est que j'espérais ne pas avoir à refaire ça avant un bon moment.

Ce fut dans un silence de mort que nous retournions à l'appartement, je savais que Rosalie n'appréciait pas la chasse à l'homme, mais je me voyais mal reprendre des forces en avalant du sang animal.

- Pouvons-nous parler ? Demanda doucement Eleazar en scrutant Emmet avec attention

Celui-ci posa les yeux sur sa femme un instant, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et retourna à la contemplation de la fenêtre. Emmet soupira en se laissant tomber sur le divan en face de nous et je me sentais brusquement comme une intruse.

- Heu... voulez-vous que je vous laisse un moment ? M'enquis-je en baladant mon regard entre Emmet et Eleazar

- Non ! S'empressa de répondre Eleazar. Pourquoi ?

Je me mâchais nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et détourna les yeux pour les reporter sur son ami

- Et bien, c'est un sujet personnel et je ne veux pas m'imposer

- Tu ne t'impose pas, Isabella, m'assura Emmet en forçant un sourire. C'est juste difficile d'en parler, d'y penser...

- Je sais, je ne peux malheureusement pas tout prendre, désolé

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas pris le temps de te remercier correctement pour ce que tu as fais pour nous, pour nous avoir trouvé

Je hochais la tête en souriant et il se tourna vers Eleazar en prenant une grande inspiration

- Comme tu le sais mon ami, nous étions en paix avec les loups depuis plusieurs décennies. Tout aller bien jusqu'au jour ou nous avons apprit que l'alpha d'une meute demeurant dans le nord du Canada était venu ici pour défier son homologue Quilleute. Malheureusement, Sam à perdu son combat et l'autre alpha à donc repris le commandant de la totalité de sa meute...

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ce Sam ? Interrogea Eleazar en fronçant les sourcils

Emmet secoua la tête tentant visiblement de mettre sa colère en échec avant de répondre. J'en profitais pour jeter un œil à Rosalie, elle serrait les yeux fermés.

- Mort. Toujours est-il que nous avons essayé, du moins Carlisle à essayé de contacter ce nouvel alpha afin de s'assurer que le traité était toujours en vigueur, tu peux deviner ce que ce connard à répondu. Il a prévenu Carlisle que nous avions tout intérêt à garder profil bas et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à nous tuer tous s'il venait à nous croiser. Pendant presque un an nous n'avons pas entendu parler d'eux, nous évitions de nous balader trop près de la frontière, jusqu'au jour ou nous avons retrouvé le corps d'Alice...

Je vis Eleazar s'agripper à l'accoudoir du divan, essayant autant que possible de garder son calme, tout comme Emmet, mais l'exercice semblait plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Je sentais sa confusion, sa colère, sa haine, sa peine... un cocktail détonnant qui me fit désagréablement gémir. Il pivota la tête vers moi pour m'adresser un regard d'excuse, ce à quoi je répondais en hochant la tête. Avec un demi sourire, je tendais la main, il s'en empara de suite avant de reporter son attention sur son ami tendit que je tentais de le soulager discrètement.

- Tu peux imaginer... nous n'avons rien trouvé. Encore aujourd'hui, je suis incapable de dire exactement ce qui s'est passé, la seule chose dont je sois sur c'est que c'est eux. Son corps... ou du moins ce qu'il en restait gisait à quelques kilomètres au nord de la maison, prêt de la rivière, ils ont certainement utilisé l'eau pour effacer toutes les odeurs...

Emmet fit une pause lorsqu'il entendit le sanglot étouffé de sa compagne. Il se pressa de la prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler. Je fermais les yeux, avec beaucoup d'effort, je tentais de me connecter aux trois vampires autour de moi, bizarrement, ce fut moins éprouvant d'agir sur le groupe que sur un individu à la fois.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Emmet en se tournant vers nous sans lâcher sa compagne. À cet époque, nous ne savions pas que c'était eux... nous en avions déduit qu'elle avait sans doute croisé un ou plusieurs nomades, même si nous ne comprenions pas comment son pouvoir avait pu passer à côté de ça. Jasper était... anéantit, il n'a plus jamais parlé après sa mort. Rien ne s'est passé durant les six mois suivant. Il fit de nouveau une pause en fermant les yeux et je pouvais voir Rosalie trembler dans ses bras. Encore une fois, je me concentrais sur eux pour les soulager. Emmet leva les yeux vers moi pour m'adresser un sourire reconnaissant, apparemment ce que je faisais lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il reprit avant de me laisser le temps de comprendre à qui il faisait allusion. Jusqu'au jour ou nous avons trouvé le corps d'Esmée...

Cette fois-ci, Eleazar se leva et son poing perça violemment le mur derrière nous, il poussa un rugissement d'agonie avant de s'effondrer au sol en sanglotant. Dans les premiers instants, je fus si choqué par sa réaction que je restais immobile, les yeux rivés sur lui, mais très vite, je vins le rejoindre en posant doucement mes mains sur ses épaules.

_Ça va aller, tout va bien, calme toi, tu n'es pas seul_, pensais-je en forçant des émotions de réconforts vers lui.

- Merci, murmura-t-il toujours tremblant

- Est-ce que tu veux faire une pause ? Proposai-je en forçant un léger sourire. Nous pouvons reprendre plus tard

Il pencha la tête vers moi et la posa sur mon épaule sans dire un mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Un silence confortable régnait dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet se fit entendre.

- Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose, soupira-t-il doucement. C'est très dur pour nous aussi, mon ami et nous ne pouvons pas torturer Isabella avec nos malheurs pendant des heures

- Ho, je t'en pris ! Grogna sa compagne. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était elle qui avait dû supporter cet enfer !

Je sentis Eleazar se tendre dans mes bras avant de se redresser, un rictus mauvais marquant ses traits, mais avant qu'il ne jette sa hargne en direction de la belle blonde, je pressais doucement son bras pour attirer son attention.

- Ce n'est rien, murmurais-je tristement

- Non ce n'est pas rien ! Siffla-t-il en scrutant Rosalie

Immédiatement, Emmet tenta tout comme moi de désamorcer la situation après avoir adressé un regard sévère en direction de sa compagne.

- Excuse Rosalie, mon ami, plaida-t-il visiblement gêné. Elle est encore très mal...

- Et bien elle devrait apprendre à s'informer avant de parler !

- Eleazar ! L'interpellais-je. Pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour ?

Toujours en serrant les dents, il se tourna vers moi pour me regarder et hocha la tête en se levant. Je m'éloignais pour le laisser faire, mais il s'empara de ma main, apparemment pas décidé à me lâcher. Il secoua la tête et je pouvais lire qu'il était accablé par la réaction de Rosalie, en plus d'être en colère et indigné. Je faisais en revanche le nécessaire pour rester loin des émotions de la compagne d'Emmet.

- Nous allons faire un tour, grommela Eleazar. J'espère que l'atmosphère se sera amélioré lorsque nous serons de retour

Emmet hocha la tête en souriant à son ami, puis il reporta son attention sur moi pour m'adresser un regard d'excuse. Je haussais les épaules, me fichant un peu des paroles de la belle blonde, ce qui m'ennuyait d'avantage, c'était la réaction d'Eleazar, je ne voulais pas être la cause d'une discorde entre lui et ses amis alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver.

Sans un mot, nous sortions de l'appartement et marchions un long moment sans but dans un silence complet. Malgré mes efforts pour rester en dehors de ses émotions, je savais qu'il était encore en colère et qu'il attendait de s'être totalement calmé avant de commencer à parler.

Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour se détendre enfin. Une partie de moi se sentait flatté par sa réaction, par son besoin de me protéger, de me défendre, mais je ne pouvais cependant pas laisser la situation s'envenimer et d'après l'esprit de la jolie blonde, elle avait besoin de mordre tout ce qu'elle avait autour pour se sentir mieux.

- Je suis désolé, entendis-je brusquement

Je sortais de mes pensées avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Pas de souci, murmurais-je pensive. L'esprit de cette fille fonctionne de manière étrange, c'est comme si elle cherchait le conflit, comme si elle voulait que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal... comme si elle voulait se punir pour une raison quelconque. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est pas nécessaire d'entrer en conflit avec elle

- Je n'aime pas sa façon de te parler ! Siffla-t-il en serrant les poings

- Eleazar, soupirais-je. Ce...

Il ne me laissa pas l'occasion de finir ma phrase que je sentais ses lèvres appuyer violemment contre les miennes. Ses mains virent se plaquer en douceur de chaque côté de mon visage et lorsqu'il quitta ma bouche, son front se colla au mien.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je suis désolé si ça te dérange, je suis désolé... vraiment. Mais je ne peux rien y faire

Je restais silencieuse quelques secondes, pas vraiment surprise par ses paroles, mais davantage par l'intensité qu'il avait mit dans sa confession. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il disait ces mots, mais à cet instant, il paraissait presque désespéré.

Non, en fait, il était désespéré.

En levant l'une de mes mains sans même y penser, je caressais doucement sa joue. Je me sentais déchiré entre un sentiment agréable que je ne parvenais pas vraiment à définir et une intense tristesse. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Il rouvrit les yeux en souriant. Son regard était si intense, il semblait sonder mon âme.

- Je...

- Ne te force pas, soupira-t-il en détournant les yeux

- Je ne me force pas, rétorquais-je en levant un sourcil, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mon caractère. Je... je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens

- Ce que tu ressens ? S'enquit-il avec ce que je crus reconnaître une pointe d'espoir. Que veux-tu dire ?

Je me ravisais soudainement en reculant. Il ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher, mais d'après son expression de douleur, il n'appréciait pas.

- Je me suis haïs tellement longtemps, soufflais-je à peine audible. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de quoi que ce soit ressemblant à de l'amour

Je reportais mon attention sur le sol après avoir pris un peu plus de recul. Il me semblait si étrange d'être capable de comprendre l'esprit d'autrui tout en étant incapable de me comprendre moi même, quelle ironie !

- Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, s'empressa-t-il de m'assurer. Je te demande de me laisser t'aimer

- N'est-ce pas déjà ce que je fais ? Souriais-je en levant les yeux sur lui

Il hocha la tête et passa son bras sur mon épaule avant de reprendre notre marche en silence. Après un petit moment, nous nous installions dans un parc et il commença à me parler d'Esmée, la compagne de Carlisle. Il m'expliqua pourquoi sa mort était quelque chose de très douloureux pour lui. Pendant des heures, il partagea sa peine, ses craintes, sa colère et... son amour pour moi.


	17. Chapter 17

RETOUR À LA CASE DÉPART

Pov Eleazar

J'étais sortis de l'appartement furieux de l'attitude que se permettait d'avoir Rosalie. Autant je pouvais comprendre sa peine, je ne pouvais pas comprendre qu'elle s'attaque à celle qui l'avait sauvé, elle et son compagnon. En toute sincérité, sans l'aide d'Isabella, je lui aurais certainement sauté à la gorge.

Cependant, après un long moment nécessaire à calmer mon ressentiment envers la jolie blonde, la semi confession d'Isabella concernant d'éventuelles sentiments envers moi avait changé mon humeur. Je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs, pourtant, il m'avait semblé voir de la confusion et comme elle me l'avait avoué, elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'elle ressentait.

Cela faisait si longtemps que personne n'avait réellement prit soin d'elle, que personne ne l'avait aimé. Je savais que jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rencontre, elle n'avait survécu que par instinct et je ne pouvais qu'espérer changer cela, si elle me permettait de le faire.

Je l'aimai, ce sentiment était incontestable à présent. Il est vrai que j'avais eu un mal fou à me débarrasser de ma culpabilité envers Carmen, mais au fond, je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que je me morfonde éternellement.

Isabella avait insufflé de l'espoir en moi et beaucoup d'autres émotions que je ne pensais plus pouvoir ressentir un jour. Cependant, ces nouvelles émotions me mettaient en difficultés pour tenir l'engagement que j'avais pris avec elle.

Se venger.

Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était de l'emmener loin du danger, la cacher du monde pour qu'aucun mal ne vienne jusqu'à elle et malgré mon propre besoin de vengeance, j'aurai été prêt à tout abandonner pour la garder en sécurité. Malheureusement, je savais cela impossible, elle ne parviendrait jamais à avancer, à construire autre chose sans refermer ce chapitre au préalable.

Après avoir parler durant ce qui parut être des heures assis sur ce banc, je laissai échapper un petit soupire, conscient qu'il était temps de retourner à l'appartement.

Ce que m'avait raconté Emmet m'avait choqué au delà de la croyance. Cette meute de loups attaquant les Quilleutes afin de prendre leur territoire pour ensuite attaquer les Cullen me laisser perplexe. En règle générale, les loups n'étaient pas des conquérants, ils protégeaient leurs terres, mais n'allaient pas en guerre en espérant l'étendre. D'ailleurs, pourquoi partir de leur territoire ?

Nous marchions en silence jusqu'à l'immeuble lorsque je sentis Isabella s'arrêter brusquement. J'en fis autant, curieux de comprendre.

- Je vais te rejoindre dans un petit moment, déclara-t-elle simplement en m'adressant un sourire

Je clignais des yeux dans la confusion et avant que je puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit, elle développa.

- Je souhaite juste prendre quelques minutes pour réfléchir

- Est-ce que... c'est trop pour toi ? Lui demandais-je en faisant allusion aux émotions auxquelles elle avait été confrontés lors du récit d'Emmet

Elle secoua la tête en pressant doucement ma main

- Non, c'est juste que j'ai besoin de penser

Encore une fois je la regardais dans la confusion, la laisser seule ne me plaisait pas le moins du monde, d'autant que malgré son contrôle étonnant, elle était encore jeune.

- Je ne vais rien faire, Eleazar, me rassura-t-elle. J'ai juste besoin d'être seule un moment. Je ne vais même pas m'éloigner de l'immeuble, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir

En soupirant, je cédai à contre cœur. Mais je restai un moment face à elle, attendant quelque chose que j'espérai obtenir. Après quelques secondes, elle lâcha un petit rire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Merci, murmurais-je lorsqu'elle se recula

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de me faire signe de partir, tendit qu'elle s'installa sur les marches de l'immeuble. Je crus toutefois entendre quelque chose comme « merci à toi » alors que je me dirigeai vers mes amis.

En pénétrant dans l'appartement, je vis Rosalie niché dans les bras de son compagnon. Emmet tourna la tête vers moi en souriant doucement, mais lorsqu'il me vit seul, il fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça, lui assurais-je. Elle avait besoin d'un moment seule, elle va nous rejoindre

Je m'installais sur le divan face à eux, attendant qu'Emmet soit prêt à reprendre son histoire. Mais Rosalie se tourna brusquement vers moi en affichant un air dédaigneux.

- Comment as-tu rencontré cette fille ? Demanda-t-elle sévèrement. Qui est-elle pour toi ? Aurais-tu déjà oublié Carmen ?

Je grognai rageusement en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

- Rosalie ! Siffla Emmet

- Quoi ?

Emmet secoua la tête dans la défaite. Mes mains tremblaient alors que je fantasmais sur les milles et unes façons d'en finir avec la chienne en face de moi. Il est vrai que Rosalie n'avait jamais été ma préféré dans le clan de mon vieil ami, je l'avais cependant toujours respecté, politesse qui lui semblait impossible à rendre.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Rosalie ! Grondai-je haletant sous l'effet de la colère. Quand à Isabella...

Je fus brusquement interrompu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas pour laisser apparaître une Isabella bouillonnante. Ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux étaient noirs de fureur.

- Je peux accepter ton comportement odieux envers moi, mais je te prierai de le respecter ! S'écria-t-elle en fusillant la blonde du regard. Par ailleurs, je me sentais le besoin de te rappeler que tu n'as pas le monopole de la souffrance

Je scrutais ma belle haletante dans la colère, surpris et fasciné par son besoin de me protéger. Choqué de la plus agréable façon possible.

- Sais-tu qu'il avait une compagne ? Continua Rosalie

Isabella dû ressentir ma douleur aux paroles de Rosalie parce qu'elle parut plus en colère encore et je vis soudainement la belle blonde se tordre de douleur, une douleur qui n'avait rien de physique, mais qui ne semblait pas moins insupportable.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Ricana méchamment Isabella

Je scrutais Rosalie totalement confus, cherchant à comprendre ce que lui faisait ressentir Isabella pour la mettre dans un tel état. Celle-ci se tortillait dans les bras de son mari, gémissant douloureusement.

- S'il te plaît... arrête, supplia la blonde qui s'accrochait désespérément à son compagnon

Cependant Isabella semblait s'être enfoncé dans une sorte de transe, elle fixait Rosalie avec des yeux morts et les lèvres recroquevillés dans un rictus mauvais. Aucune des supplications de Rosalie, ni même d'Emmet ne semblait la sortir de son état et la douleur de Rosalie paraissait croître à vu d'œil, si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci se mit à hurler haut et fort.

- Isabella ! Intervins-je en me levant

Elle ne sourcilla pas, je me plaçais donc face à elle, cachant la vue de Rosalie, ce qui ramena ma belle aussitôt à la vie. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, visiblement horrifié et incapable de croiser mon regard.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle en fermant furtivement les yeux. Je n'ai pas voulu réagir si violemment... je... je l'ai perdu...

Elle allait se retourner pour partir, mais j'empoignai fermement son bras pour la retenir. J'étais incapable de ressentir une quelconque colère, d'une part, parce qu'elle était un nouveau née, mais aussi et surtout, parce qu'elle n'avait fait que me défendre en réagissant à ma douleur.

- Ne t'excuse pas, murmurais-je en pressant doucement sa joue. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fais intentionnellement, j'aimerai cependant comprendre...

Je la regardais avec insistance, attendant un regard, un geste, mais celle-ci resta totalement silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur le plancher. En pivotant légèrement pour regarder en arrière, je vis Emmet bercer doucement sa femme dans ses bras, toujours choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Quand à Rosalie, elle semblait tenter de se remettre de l'expérience.

- C'est... elle... Emmet, c'est comme si... comme si je t'avais perdu, expliqua sa compagne à la limite de l'hystérie. J'avais la sensation qu'on m'avait arraché le cœur, je te tenais, pourtant, c'était comme si tu étais mort, mon esprit était persuadé que tu étais mort...

Je fronçais les sourcils en reportant mon attention sur Isabella. Avait-elle projeté ? Non, c'était bien plus fort qu'une simple projection, beaucoup plus fort.

- Je suis désolé, répéta ma belle qui scrutait Rosalie. J'ai perdu le contrôle... je ferais sans doute mieux d'aller chasser, de sortir d'ici

La dessus, elle dégagea son bras de ma poigne et disparut rapidement.

Pov Bella

J'étais resté un moment seule dehors parce que je ressentais le besoin de me retrouver avec mes propres émotions, j'avais besoin de comprendre ce que je ressentais envers Eleazar. Il me semblait à présent que j'étais constamment en attente de son touché, les quelques sentiments que j'avais reconnu s'étaient apparemment transformés en quelque chose de plus fort, beaucoup plus fort.

Bien que la peur soit l'une des émotions prédominante, je ne parvenais pas à m'imaginer continuer à renier ce qui semblait avoir mué en amour. Il m'était cependant difficile d'être sur qu'il s'agissait là d'amour. Était-ce le besoin de le toucher ? Le besoin de le protéger ? Ou cette sensation étrange dans mon estomac lorsqu'il était à proximité ? Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour, mais à présent ce dont j'étais sur, c'est que j'avais une peur bleue de perdre Eleazar...

Je tirais mes cheveux dans la frustration toujours assise sur les marches, me demandant comment concilier mes sentiments avec la « mission » que nous avions en charge. La situation devenait de plus en plus compliqué, surtout depuis que les assassins des amis d'Eleazar étaient également ceux qui m'avaient agressés. Sans compter le fait que certains faisant parti de cette meute paraissaient être forcés par leur alpha, alors comment les tenir pour responsable s'ils étaient incapable de désobéir ?

Une violente douleur coupa brusquement mon souffle inutile et je reconnu de suite qu'elle appartenait à Eleazar. Je me précipitais vers l'appartement tentant de calmer ma colère envers cette Rosalie qui semblait penser qu'elle pouvait faire souffrir Eleazar à sa guise et ce fut dans une colère noir que je pénétrais dans l'appartement luttant pour ne pas détruire la jolie blonde.

Je fus incapable de comprendre comment, mais ce qui n'était qu'une grosse colère se transforma en fureur. Je n'aimai pas ressentir les sentiments d'indignations et de dégoûts que blondie avait pour Eleazar. De quel droit se permettait-elle de le juger ? Comprenait-elle seulement que non seulement il avait perdu son clan, mais aussi sa compagne ?

Ce fut lorsque je ressentis un fort sentiment de culpabilité de la part d'Eleazar que je perdais le contrôle. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier Carmen aussi facilement, d'ailleurs, je ne l'aurai pas voulu, cependant, qu'il se sente coupable de ressentir quelque chose pour moi fut comme un coup poignard dans mon cœur.

Je fus tellement prise par ma fureur envers Rosalie et par ma peine que je ne pris pas de suite conscience de ce que je faisais. Lorsqu'Eleazar apparut soudainement devant moi, l'air inquiet, tout s'arrêta. Je regardais alors horrifié d'avoir causé autant de douleur à son amie sans même m'en rendre compte et tout ce que je pouvais faire après m'être excusé, c'était de disparaître.

Cependant, je ne parvenais pas à regretter, la seule raison pour laquelle je me sentais mal était parce qu'elle était amie avec Eleazar, autrement, j'aurai pris grand plaisir à la torturer des heures durant.

J'avais besoin de disparaître, non seulement parce que j'avais honte d'avoir perdu le contrôle, mais aussi parce que la culpabilité d'Eleazar remettait en question ma décision de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Je n'avais pas encore atteints le hall de l'immeuble qu'il apparut devant moi en secouant doucement la tête. Bien que je ne lisais aucune colère en lui, l'incompréhension quand à mon comportement prédominait ses émotions.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Murmura-t-il visiblement concerné

Je hochai lentement la tête en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard

- Je suis désolé, vraiment... je...

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, me coupa-t-il promptement. Je sais... je sais que tu as fais ça pour me protéger

Je soupirais bruyamment en me détournant de lui, ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça, du moins, ça ne l'était plus, plus depuis que j'avais ressentis sa culpabilité. Ce n'était pas le type d'émotion que j'avais envi de provoquer en lui, peut-être ne comprenait-il pas vraiment qu'il n'était pas encore prêt ? Peut-être ai-je simplement eu tord de penser qu'il était possible pour nous de s'aimer ?

Ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur mes hanches et je sentis sa bouche taquiner mon oreille.

- Arrête ça ! Murmurais-je durement

Il gela brusquement et d'après ses émotions, je venais juste de le blesser. Dur.

- Je... je suis désolé, soupira-t-il en se reculant légèrement

Et bien sur, je me sentais déjà mal pour avoir blessé ses sentiments. Mais que pouvais-je faire ?

Je me retournais vers lui en lui adressant un regard d'excuse, puis lui pris doucement la main

- Eleazar, je ne suis pas sur que ça, dis-je en faisant un geste entre nous. Soit une bonne idée...

La déception se lisait clairement sur son visage, mais il se reprit rapidement affichant une mine marquant sa détermination.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... tu n'es pas prêt... parce que je ne le serais peut-être jamais

- Mais... ne ressens-tu rien pour moi ? Se pressa-t-il de me demander, puis il écarquilla les yeux. Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « tu n'es pas prêt » ?

Je prenais un peu de recul et plaquais les mains sur mon visage. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Nous avions des choses importantes à faire. Comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Emmet et Rosalie, préparer un plan pour attaquer la meute... me venger... nous venger...

Mais je devais lui faire comprendre ou du moins lui expliquer mon point de vue.

- Oui, je ressens quelque chose pour toi, avouais-je sans mal. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je voulais un peu de temps seule pour réfléchir... mais j'ai eu tords, rajoutais-je en fermant les yeux. Je... je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de chose, j'ai cru... j'ai cru que peut-être... mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il faut arrêter ça et en revenir à ce qui était prévu

Il resta silencieux, me regardant comme si je venais de le frapper. Après plusieurs minutes de blanc total dans ses émotions et d'immobilité parfaite, je posai une main sur son torse dans l'espoir de provoquer une réaction.

- Je ne veux pas, répondit-il enfin dans un murmure. Je ne peux pas, c'est trop tard. Je t'aime

- Mais tu te sens coupable, grommelais-je amèrement. Eleazar, nous avons des choses importantes à faire et peu importe ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre, il faut arrêter ça maintenant

Avec la sensation que mon cœur se brisait dans ma poitrine, je le détournais pour retourner à l'appartement, bien décidé à obtenir les informations dont nous avions besoin et en finir rapidement avec ce que nous avions prévu de faire.


	18. Chapter 18

COMPRENDRE... OU ESSAYER

Pov Eleazar

Nous étions remonté à l'appartement sans un mot. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, la retenir en espérant pouvoir argumenter semblait hors de propos et à la vérité, je ne la comprenais pas. Au moment ou je pensais qu'enfin elle allait me permettre de l'aimer, accepter la place que je voulais pour elle à mes côtés, elle faisait volte-face.

Je restais donc silencieux alors que nous nous installions de nouveau devant Emmet et son ingrate de femme. J'étais dans une sorte d'état second, si bien qu'il me fallut plus d'une minute pour me rendre compte qu'Emmet s'adressait à moi.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je... je suis désolé pour Rosie, elle...

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour elle, Emmet, soupirais-je. Je connais suffisamment le personnage pour savoir que personne n'a aucun pouvoir sur ce qui sort de sa bouche. Oublions ça et explique-moi ce qui s'est passé...

Il se crispa légèrement, puis son regard tomba sur le sol. Rosalie, quand à elle avait la tête sur les genoux de son mari. Elle paraissait avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à se remettre de ce que lui avait fait Isabella.

J'avais beau attendre la suite de l'histoire, la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Isabella se répétait encore et encore dans mon esprit, j'essayais de trouver un sens à ses paroles, puis brusquement, l'évidence m'apparut... malheureusement, je dû couper court à ma réflexion afin d'apporter toute mon attention à Emmet.

- Bien, soupira ma belle encourageant mon ami à continuer. Vous avez trouvé le corps d'Esmée, que s'est-il passé ?

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Rosalie ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un regard sévère d'Emmet la stoppa dans son élan.

- Tout comme pour Alice, nous n'avons rien trouvé nous permettant de comprendre, marmonna-t-il en reportant son attention sur nous. Cependant, il paraissait évident que quelqu'un cherchait à nous nuire personnellement et lorsque Jasper a comprit ça, il est partit seul en quête de vengeance... deux jours après sa disparition, nous avons pisté l'odeur... de ses cendres...

Il fit une nouvelle pause lorsque le gémissement de Rosalie attira son attention. Le pauvre soupira en la tirant sur ses genoux, enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle tout en lui chuchotant des mots doux.

- C'est à ce moment là que nous avons décidé de partir. Notre agresseur était introuvable, il semblait capable de tuer les meilleurs d'entre nous sans mal et nous ne savions pas quoi faire d'autre. Alice n'a pas pu voir venir sa mort malgré son don de voyance et Jasper était un guerrier puissant sans parler de son pouvoir tant redouté, pourtant, il est mort lui aussi... Carlisle et Edward voulaient continuer les recherches, ils voulaient se battre, tout comme moi, mais au fond nous savions que nous n'avions aucune chance. Nous avons donc décidé notre départ le jour même. Pendant que Carlisle et Edward se chargeaient d'emballer nos bagages, Rosalie et moi sommes allé à Seattle afin de récupérer nos nouveaux papiers

Je le vis serrer sa femme plus fortement et il ferma les yeux un instant, comme s'il était dans une souffrance physique. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, je ne vis que le mal, la peine, et la colère.

- Lorsque nous sommes rentré...

Il n'eut pas à continuer, je hochai la tête dans la compréhension et poussa un soupire afin d'essayer de me détendre. Une vague de réconfort me frappa de plein fouet et je tournai la tête vers Isabella qui m'adressa un regard compatissant.

_Je suis là_, chuchota sa voix dans mon esprit.

- Il y avait un carte sur la porte, continua-t-il la colère ayant soudainement remplacé la peine. Elle disait « _il ne reste plus que vous deux, quittez notre territoire et ne revenez jamais_ ». Elle n'était pas signé, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, contrairement aux autres fois, ils n'avaient pas prit la peine de cacher leurs odeurs, c'est là que nous avons comprit qu'il s'agissait des loups. Mon premier réflexe a été de me mettre à courir dans leur direction, mais Rosalie m'a rattrapé, me suppliant de rester avec elle... je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, alors nous sommes partit aussi loin que possible durant un moment

Le silence s'installa entre nous durant quelques minutes. Minutes pendant lesquelles je repensais à mon vieil ami, me demandant pourquoi les loups s'étaient attaqués de la sorte à son clan.

- Pourquoi être revenu ? Murmura Isabella qui jusqu'ici s'était contenté d'écouter patiemment

Emmet lui adressa un léger sourire et secoua la tête tristement

- Nous étions partit si vite que nous n'avions pas prit le temps de récupérer nos affaires, expliqua-t-il à demi voix. Non pas que ce soit réellement important, mais nous voulions au moins quelques souvenirs des nôtres. Emmet fit une nouvelle pause et je fus attristé de voir son corps secouer de brusques sanglots. Nous ne pensions pas les trouver dans notre maison... pillant nos souvenirs, détruisant le peu qui nous restait d'eux, sanglota-t-il doucement. Nous avons découvert qu'ils avaient brûlé tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vendre... ils ont vidé la maison, il ne reste plus rien...

J'agrippai violemment mes cheveux dans la frustration lorsque me vint à l'esprit les quelques objets auxquelles tenait Carlisle, des souvenirs de son temps passé sur terre. Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver à mon ami et ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille ? Il n'y avait pas plus doux que Carlisle et Esmée, aucun d'eux ne méritait un tel traitement. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer l'horreur de devoir contempler sa famille se faire décimer de la sorte, un par un. Contrairement à moi, il avait dû garder la tête sur les épaules, même si Esmée n'était plus, il avait encore ceux qu'il aimait comme ses enfants sous sa responsabilité. Lorsque je m'étais contenté de fuir, de perdre une partie de mon esprit après la perte des miens, lui avait dû continuer, malgré la douleur, malgré ses craintes quand au reste de sa famille.

- Eleazar, murmura Isabella en se penchant vers moi. Ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu n'avais trouvé aucune odeur le jour ou ton clan...

Je clignais des yeux, confus par sa transition, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de m'expliquer.

- Oui ! M'écriai-je choqué. Il n'y avait aucune odeur, juste des tas de cendre avec le fumet des miens. Il est très possible que ce soit eux

Elle m'adressa un sourire mauvais et je pouvais déjà sentir la saveur de la vengeance suintant par vague vers moi, ne faisant que s'ajouter à la mienne. Se pourrait-il que ce soit eux ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'attaquer à des clans qui n'avait rien fait de mal, qui ne chassaient même pas les humains? Pourquoi ? Les loups tels que les Quilleutes ne faisaient que protéger leur territoire, leurs tribu... alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne comprends pas ! Sifflais-je de plus en plus frustré. Pourquoi des loups s'amuseraient à risquer leurs vies en chassant des clans tels que les nôtres ? Ils protègent les humains, leurs tribu... alors pourquoi s'en prendre à nous de la sorte ? Ce n'est pas logique, en règle générale, les métamorphes protègent leur territoire... ils ne partent pas en conquérir de nouveaux...

- Les loups qui se sont imposés à la meute sont mauvais, répondit Emmet. Différents des Quilleute, c'est comme si...

- Nous devons y aller, nous interrompit brusquement Isabella. Nous devons aller les voir, d'après ce que j'ai ressentis, certains d'entre eux ont été contraints... ils ne voulaient pas...

Emmet se détacha de Rosalie qu'il posa doucement auprès de lui sur le divan avant de se pencher vers nous, visiblement aussi curieux que moi de la soudaine excitation d'Isabella, mais il plissa le front et retomba sur le divan, le visage crispé dans la réalisation.

- Alors, c'est ça, murmura-t-il pour lui-même

- Quoi dont ?

- Seth... c'est l'un des loups Quilleute. Il a toujours été agréable, poli avec nous. Il était même ami avec Edward avant toute cette histoire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait participé à ça. Lorsqu'il nous a vu près de la maison, il nous a supplié de fuir, il s'est excusé, puis l'un des loups est arrivé, il lui a dit quelque chose que nous n'avons pas entendu et... Seth nous a sauté dessus, comme s'il avait brusquement perdu son esprit

- L'ordre alpha, soupirais-je

- Carlisle nous en avait parlé, mais je n'avais jamais voulu y croire. Cela veut dire que la plupart d'entre eux n'y sont pour rien... du moins les Quilleutes

Je hochais la tête en réfléchissant à l'approche que nous devrons avoir avec eux. Je me demandais si nous pourrions au moins épargner les Quilleutes. S'ils n'avaient fait qu'obéir à un ordre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer, comment leur tenir rigueur ?

- Où avez-vous été lorsque vous êtes partit ? S'enquit Isabella, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Je veux dire... vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre, c'est...

- Non, sourit doucement Emmet. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes allé en Italie espérant trouver de l'aide auprès de Aro

- Et ? Poussais-je curieux

Rosalie se leva brusquement, la colère vibrant de chaque pore de sa peau

- Il nous a adressé ses condoléances et nous a affirmé qu'il était peiné par la mort de Carlisle et de son clan, cependant, il n'avait aucun intérêt à nous aider à nous venger des loups. Il nous a dit que Carlisle n'aurait jamais dû s'associer avec ces loups s'il n'était pas capable de les garder sous contrôle, qu'il avait malheureusement payer le prix fort pour avoir été si naïf.

Je laissais échapper un grognement haineux. Cela ne m'étonnait pas de Aro, toutefois, j'aurai imaginé qu'il aurait au moins fait l'effort d'envoyer quelques gardes pour essayer de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Il se disait l'ami de Carlisle après tout.

- S'il n'était pas capable de les garder sous contrôle, murmura ma douce totalement perdu dans ses pensées. N'avez-vous pas remarqué la légère différence...

Elle s'arrêta net dans son élan et reporta son attention sur moi

- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il y avait une légère différence entre l'odeur de celui qui était au Texas et ceux qui était dans les bois ? Me demanda-t-elle curieusement

Je tentais de me souvenir de ce loup que j'avais vidé au Texas, la seule chose qui était évident pour moi était leurs odeurs infectes, cependant elle avait raison, celui au Texas avait un fumet légèrement différent de ceux qui nous avaient poursuivit dans les bois. L'odeur était toujours très forte et désagréable, cependant, celui au Texas sentait simplement le chien mouillé, tendit que ceux dans les bois...

- Tu as raison, répondis-je pensif. C'est une différence subtile, mais elle est là cependant...

- De quoi vous parlez ? Grogna Rosalie qui s'était réinstallé auprès d'Emmet

- Ces loups sont un peu différents des Quilleutes, répondis-je. Je ne comprends pas vraiment en quoi cependant. La seule chose qui soit évidente, c'est que leurs odeurs est un peu moins...

- Animal, poursuivit Isabella qui semblait comprendre quelque chose qui m'échappait encore. Ils sont un peu moins animal...


	19. Chapter 19

DERNIER MOMENT?

Pov Bella

Je me sentais satisfaite d'être parvenu à comprendre ce qui se passait, pourtant cela ne faisait également que m'inquiéter d'avantage. Même pour un nez humain, l'odeur des Quilleutes et des loups que nous avions rencontré dans les bois était différente. À la vérité, je me souvenais surtout de la nuit ou ces loups m'avaient agressés. Cette pensée m'avait brièvement traversé l'esprit alors qu'ils s'évertuaient à me violer. Tous avaient la même odeur sauf l'un d'entre eux, dont la fragrance semblait étrangement sucré, douce. J'avais remarqué cela alors que j'essayai désespérément de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce qu'ils faisaient à mon corps. Cette pensée m'était de nouveau venu dans les bois après ma transformation, encore une fois, la majorité des loups avaient la même odeur, cependant quelques-uns avaient un parfum plus prononcé.

Ne restait plus qu'à comprendre pourquoi.

Nous avions forcé Emmet et Rosalie à venir à la chasse avec nous, Emmet n'avait pas hésité à suivre notre régime, mais sa compagne avait été plus retissante, ce que je pouvais comprendre, il n'était pas question de les forcer à quoi que ce soit, nous leur avions bien sur laissé le choix.

Par la suite, ils étaient tous deux rentrés à l'appartement pendant qu'Eleazar et moi étions retourner nous isoler afin de reprendre la pratique, Emmet préférant prendre soin de sa compagne.

Plus le voile se levait sur ces fameux loups, plus je comprenais que nous aurions besoin d'entraînement et si possible d'aide. J'espérais sincèrement qu'Eleazar saurait à qui nous pourrions nous adresser, parce que j'étais pratiquement certaine que nous serions incapable de faire face à toute une meute à nous tout seul, malheureusement, si ma théorie était bonne, nous aurions également à faire face à des vampires.

- Dis-moi à quoi tu pense, entendis-je soudainement. Nous somme ici depuis plus d'une semaine, nous arrêtant uniquement pour chasser et tu ne m'as pas encore expliqué ce que tu semble avoir compris

Je soupirais doucement en me tournant vers lui. En détaillant son visage, je trouvai ma résolution visant à rester éloigné de plus en plus difficile à respecter. Il était réellement difficile de résister à Eleazar, outre le fait qu'il était magnifique à tous points de vue, son affection pour moi pouvait se lire dans chacun de ses regards et je savais qu'il peinait également en retenant ses gestes.

- Je ne suis sur de rien, mais je me demande si ces fameux Volturi ne serait pas de mèche avec les loups, murmurais-je loin d'être sur de mes dires

Eleazar fronça les sourcils et durant un long moment, il resta silencieux, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour rencontrer mon regard, je constatai que la fureur que j'avais ressentis grandir en lui illustrait parfaitement l'expression sur son visage. À présent que j'étais parvenu à contrôler d'avantage mon pouvoir, je n'étais plus connecté à l'esprit de ceux qui m'entourait en permanence, je ressentais encore ses émotions facilement, en revanche, sa ligne de pensée m'étais inconnu.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Grogna-t-il me faisant sursauter

Persuadé qu'il parlait de mes présomptions, je haussai les épaules, lui offrant un regard désolé.

- Je suis désolé, soupirais-je. C'était une idée...

Il secoua la tête et parut se détendre légèrement

- Non, tu as sans doute raison, grommela-t-il en fermant furtivement les yeux. J'ai vécu quelques temps avec les Volturi, j'aurai dû me douter que leur implication était plus que possible. Aro et Cauis ont toujours trouvé insultant la manière dont Carlisle conduisait son clan, ils trouvaient honteux de renier ses instincts de la sorte. Ça ne peut être que ça, après tout, les loups n'avaient aucune raison d'agir de la sorte

Je hochai la tête, l'esprit perdu dans les souvenirs de nos conversations. Comme il me l'avait expliqué à plusieurs reprises, les Volturi avaient toujours pensé que les vampires « végétariens » ne pouvaient qu'être une mauvaise influence pour les leurs, cependant en attaquant de front, les Volturi se rendaient eux-même coupable de la violation de leur propre loi, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'ils se contentent de détourner le problème en utilisant des marionnettes pour faire le sale boulot.

Je ne savais rien des meutes et de leurs fonctionnement, hormis ce que m'en avait dit Eleazar, mais il me paraissait évident que la meute qui avait revendiqué le territoire Quilleute avait décidé d'une manière ou d'une autre de s'allier avec les Volturi.

- Comment peuvent-ils être différents? L'entendis-je soudainement murmurer, me tirant du même coup de mes pensées. Je ne comprends pas

- N'est-il pas possible qu'ils les aient transformés dans une certaine mesure ? Proposai-je au hasard

Les yeux d'Eleazar s'agrandirent de telles sortent que dans d'autres circonstances, j'en aurai certainement ri, malheureusement, il n'y avait rien d'amusant à cette situation.

- Mon dieu ! Souffla-t-il visiblement choqué par cette hypothèse. Carlisle m'a conté il y a longtemps que le venin ne pouvait pas transformer les loups comme il le faisait avec les humains. Le venin tut les loups, mais connaissant les Volturi, cela ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils aient trouvé une solution à ce problème, cela expliquerait en effet leur fumet étrange...

Comme je le pensais, cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Bien sur, tout cela n'était qu'hypothèse, cependant, nous avions grandement besoin de prévoir que cette possibilité puisse se présenter à nous. Nous devions être prêt.

- Nous avons besoin d'aide, lâchai-je

Eleazar s'avança brusquement vers moi pour s'emparer de mes mains et les serra en aimantant son regard au mien avec une intensité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Je veux que tu parte ! Grogna-t-il. Je connais des amis qui pourront t'accueillir en Amérique du sud. S'il te plaît, fais ça pour moi. J'ai besoin que tu sois en sécurité

Il semblait si inquiet, triste et désespéré que je n'aurai jamais pu trouver en moi la force de me mettre en colère face à une telle demande. Je savais qu'il avait peur pour moi, après tout, si nous étions dans le vrai, ce ne serait plus simplement à une bande de chiots que nous aurions à faire.

- Eleazar...

- S'il te plaît ! Me pria-t-il de nouveau

- Je ne peux pas, murmurai-je attristé par l'expression et les émotions qu'il m'offrait. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas partir...

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? S'emporta-t-il. Je gagnerai ta vengeance pour toi et tu continueras à exister

- Je ne peux pas, répétai-je la voix brisé

- Bien sur que tu peux ! Gronda-t-il brusquement furieux. Je comprends ton désir de vengeance, mais ta survie est plus importante, je promets d'anéantir les loups, alors s'il te plaît... je...

Incapable de l'écouter me supplier d'avantage, j'attaquai ses lèvres avec ardeur. Il ne comprenait pas ce que j'essayai désespérément de lui expliquer, il ne prenait pas même la peine de m'écouter. Bien sur, je ressentais toujours ce désir de vengeance, cependant il était devenu bien plus important à mes yeux, bien plus important que ma douleur, bien plus important que mon égoïsme, bien plus important que ce désir de vengeance qui je croyais être devenu le centre de mon existence, cette nouvelle vie qu'il m'avait offerte à cette fin...

Je sentais sa confusion, mais cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de me rendre ardemment mon baiser, malheureusement, cette confusion mua de nouveau en colère et en me concentrant sur son esprit, j'y lisais qu'il était persuadé que mon baiser n'était qu'un moyen de détourner son attention de la conversation que nous avions. Étonnamment, cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à m'embrasser, profitant de chaque seconde, tout comme moi.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes de baisers fougueux, je reculai légèrement, scrutant le regard intense qu'il posait sur moi. Comment avais-je pu penser pouvoir résister à son affection ? Celle-là même qu'il portait sur son visage chaque fois que son regard croisait le mien, celle-là même qui provoquait cette colère et cette inquiétude...

- Cela bien que délicieux ne m'a pas fait oublier notre conversation, murmura-t-il les yeux clos. Je te préfère loin d'ici, en sécurité. Fais ça pour moi ?

- Non

- Mais...

- Eleazar ! Le coupai-je en levant la main pour caresser la ligne de sa mâchoire. J'en suis arrivé à un point où cette histoire de vengeance est loin d'être le sujet le plus important dans ma... vie, si je puis encore l'appeler comme ça

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, m'offrant une expression perplexe.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il en caressant à son tour mon visage. Tu tenais tellement à cette...

- Tu es bien plus important, Eleazar, l'interrompis-je de nouveau. Même si je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu que je sois réellement à la hauteur pour ce genre de chose, capable de te rendre ce que tu m'offre dans une égale mesure, bien que je ne sois sur de rien, je sais que si tu dois mourir, alors je mourrai avec toi

Je n'étais pas très sur de saisir la suite. Il resta totalement immobile durant un long moment, les yeux rivés dans les miens et il ne bougea pas un cil, se contentant de contempler mon visage avec une sorte de fascination qui me dépassait. Et puis soudainement, je me retrouvais emprisonné dans la cale de ses bras, m'enterrant complètement contre son torse tendit qu'il me berçait doucement.

- Je t'aime tellement, soupira-t-il le nez enfouit dans mes cheveux. Je ne veux pas te perdre

- Et bien, soit nous nous en sortons ensemble, soit nous mourrons ensemble, de cette façon tu ne risque pas de me perdre, riais-je en espérant gagner un sourire

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas un sourire qui apparut sur son visage, juste une profonde tristesse

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je veux que tu continue ton existence...

J'étirai plus largement mon sourire en pensant à ce qu'il avait changé dans la dite existence. J'avais vécu la majeur partie de ma vie toute seule et il était apparut, changeant non seulement la nature de mon existence, mais également ma façon de vivre. Très sincèrement, je n'avais aucune envie de vivre sans lui et même si j'en avais été capable, la solitude dont sa constante présence m'avait éloigné ne me serait plus supportable.

- J'ai tellement changé, soufflais-je en secouant la tête. Plus que je ne l'aurai jamais pensé, plus que je n'aurai cru en être capable... moi qui avais pris goût à la solitude. À présent, je me sens incapable de la supporter. Écoute, je ne pense pas que tout soit perdu et je crois savoir comment trouver de l'aide, en revanche, je ne suis absolument pas sur que ça fonctionne et ça va comporter quelques risques

Il fronça les sourcils à ma transition, mais haussa les épaules, essayant de cacher sa légère moue

- Je préférai le sujet précédent, maugréa-t-il

Sans un mot, je me hâtai de déboutonner sa chemise pour m'empresser de poser ma bouche sur son torse, y déposant une multitude de baisers tout en m'amusant de son étonnement face à mon comportement. Nous n'aurions peut-être plus l'occasion de s'unir de la sorte, le moment paraissait donc parfait pour profiter de notre isolement. Me débarrassant de sa veste, pour faire ensuite glisser sa chemise, je remontai ma bouche sur son cou pour atteindre son oreille dont je suçai le lobe avant de murmurer.

- Réclame-moi, Eleazar. Je veux t'appartenir

La seconde d'après, ma tête était soigneusement tenu entre ses mains, ses yeux voyagèrent sur mon visage, puis rencontrèrent les miens, attendant une réponse à sa question silencieuse.

- Prends-moi. Marques-moi, le priai-je en baladant mes mains sur son torse

- Tu... tu es sur ? S'enquit-il dans un mélange d'excitation et d'inquiétude. Je ne voudrais pas que tu le regrette

Je souris tristement en réponse, consciente d'être responsable de son manque d'assurance. Je n'avais pas réellement été sur de ce qui se passait entre nous jusqu'ici, mais à cet instant, je savais, enfin je comprenais et je ne voulais surtout pas rater ça. Pas alors que nous risquions d'être détruit tous deux dans un proche avenir.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas difficile de poser des mots sur mon ressenti...

- Ça fait mal lorsque tu n'es pas là, lorsque tu es triste ou en colère, en particulier si c'est à cause de moi, chuchotai-je en tentant de ravaler ma gène. Imaginer continuer sans toi m'est inconcevable et mon cœur semble se remettre à battre lorsque tu me touche. Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est ça aimer ?

Son visage s'illumina comme un gamin à qui on avait offert le jouet de ses rêves et ce fut moi cette fois-ci qui contempla son expression avec fascination. Je compris enfin le plaisir et la satisfaction de pouvoir observer les émotions glisser sur le visage de la personne qui portait mon cœur.

- C'est ce qui fait que je suis sur de t'aimer, répondit-il en me scrutant amoureusement

- Alors je t'aime

Il ferma furtivement les yeux tendit que je me délectais de ses émotions. Il paraissait exploser de bonheur, d'excitation et d'amour. Les yeux toujours clos, ses mains glissèrent sur mon cou pour atteindre mes épaules, se débarrassant de mes vêtements en quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son regard était noircie par la convoitise, je sentais ses instincts reprendre le relais et je savais qu'il se délectait du moment. Il avait tellement attendu, espérant pouvoir un jour me réclamer.

Je me retrouvai rapidement allongé au sol et je fermai à mon tour les yeux pour profiter de ses mains qui semblaient être partout à la fois, ne me laissant aucun répit.

- Ouvre les yeux, me pria-t-il doucement

J'obtempérai instantanément répondant à son regard. Il m'adressa un léger sourire et balada son nez sur la ligne de ma mâchoire.

- Je ne vais pas être doux, me prévint-il en s'empressant d'ôter mon pantalon

- J'espère bien, rétorquai-je avec un sourire malicieux

L'instant d'après, il était en moi, revendiquant mon corps avec force tendit que ses dents coulaient dans mon cou sans attendre.

- Oui, c'est ça, haletai-je en réponse à la violence de ses coups. Prends-moi... plus fort...

Il accéléra de suite la cadence de sorte qu'humaine, je n'aurai pas tenu plus de quelques secondes à un tel rythme, je gémissais, me félicitant de la douleur. Enfin j'appartenais quelque part, enfin, j'appartenais à quelqu'un...


End file.
